


The void you left me with.

by Rezzekmood



Series: The betrayal knows my name. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Stiles Stilinski, Abandonment, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Peter, BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Blood, Death, Eichen | Echo House, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Peter Hale, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Insomnia, Loneliness, M/M, Multi, Nogitsune Trauma, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Romance, Slow Build, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Suicide, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel Fix-It, Touch-Starved Stiles Stilinski, Untrustworthy Alan Deaton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 72,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezzekmood/pseuds/Rezzekmood
Summary: Stiles gave everything for Scott's pack for two years, then they all leave him behind.He protects Beacon Hills for sixteen years before he is forced to accept no one will be able to live through the hell mouth that is Beacon Hills, when Peter dies it's the last straw and as he lies upon the stump of the Nemeton tree he ends his life.But fate didn't seem to get the memo ... he's alive and sixteen years back in time, to before Scott was bit and where Peter and his dad are alive.Maybe things aren't too bad.The first chapter is based on RayShippouUchiha’s fic Robber Foxes (Have No Fear) so go ahead and credit them.





	1. Void

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Robber Foxes (Have No Fears)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906303) by [RayShippouUchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayShippouUchiha/pseuds/RayShippouUchiha). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is translated to Russian here >>>>>>>  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8262997

After the Nogitsune was expelled nothing was the same.

Stiles wasn’t the same.

And even though he came out the other side with his body intact the Nogitsune had carved pieces of himself away to make room for itself, it left a void behind and nothing he did could fill it.

Even after the fox was expelled he never got those pieces of himself back. They were gone. And Stiles was left ... incomplete.

What many supernatural creatures didn’t know was that the pack bonds they could feel are real, tangible and even humans can feel them. They feel them even more so than the wolves, they can almost see and feel them with their skin so a broken bond is ten times more painful for a human and they may never recover from the snap of a rejected bond or the disintegration of a dead member’s bond.

Stiles could feel the wispy golden strands that tangled together in the middle of his chest; Stiles had been able to feel those slowly growing pack bonds for two years now.

He’d had them and the whisper of what they could become and he’d cherished every second of it.

Stiles had spent the majority of his life alone, just him and his father then came along Scott who could almost fill the void in his heart left behind after his mother died. So those fledgling bonds tying him to the people he’d come to know as pack felt like security, like comfort and stability.

They had meant everything to him.

Or at least back before that too was taken from him.

Back before all of his precious bonds had been broken.

After the Nogitsune the pack began to treat ... to see him differently than they once did, they looked on with caution and mistrust much like they did to Peter.

Stiles was approached by Scott of a Monday, graduation was long over and most of the pack was preparing to leave Beacon Hills for college.

It had started with Scott forgetting to tell him about pack meetings every week or so, but then he wasn’t invited at all. When the latest monster was terrorising Beacon Hills Stiles was left in the dark and excluded from the strategy meetings, he couldn’t believe it at first.

Stiles couldn’t accept the fact his own brother and Alpha was pushing him out of the pack and no one was stopping him, he felt betrayal but held onto a thin thread of hope.

He hoped the two years he’d spent working tirelessly for the pack and Scott was enough but he must have been wrong, he doesn’t understand how he could be so blind.

So blind he didn’t see their disgust.

Their mistrust.

The fact they no longer wanted him around.

“Stiles you’re out, we don’t need you anymore,” was what Scott told him with a calm that was almost eerie and all he could do was stare and swallow his usual quip for he knew his friend was serious this time “don’t contact the pack anymore Stiles,” Scott left with Kira after he said those words and Stiles could only fumble his way to the safety of his bed before he broke down in panic as he counted the fingers on each hand once then twice. 

He thought back on everything that led up to this point, he could see it now that despite what Scott would always say he was never truly there for Stiles. 

Not when he really needed him. 

Not when he, Erica and Boyd were kidnapped by Gerard Argent and certainly not when he didn’t know if he was awake or not.

From the moment Scott was bit by Peter Hale he had seen Stiles as a threat, the Nogitsune only solidified Scott’s thoughts on that.

When Stiles was slowly going insane Scott just sat back and ignored the signs then blamed everything on Stiles when Allison was killed, the Nogitsune broke something in Stiles and even now he was unable to get it back, even now he would count his fingers to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

Even now he wasn’t sure if he was inside his own head or not.

He’d lost his dad because of Scott’s stupidity and now he had the nerve to kick him out of the pack, the pack he’d given everything to.

The pack he saw as his only family left in the world.

The only thing anchoring his sanity and keeping him from drowning, keeping the void from swallowing him whole.

He felt the moment Scott rejected him for good, he howled in pain as two bonds broke inside of him and then he curled up under his comforter and cried for what he’d lost.

Kira had followed her boyfriend’s lead and rejected him at the same time, the pain was nerve frazzling.

He didn’t know if he could take it.

Take the pain that was worse than when he lost his dad, lost Boyd and Erica.

When Jackson left without a word.

It was a Tuesday when Lydia said her goodbyes and he felt another pack bond strain and finally snap, Jordan was hot on her trail as always and left with a quick “I’m sorry Stiles,” before another bond snapped and he was once again forced to retreat into his safe haven.

To count his fingers and tell himself this was really happening.

He was losing everything he’d built.

Scott was taking everything that he’d built from him.

Wednesday was the day he felt Chris and Isaac leave Beacon Hills; they left without a goodbye and snapped their bonds with him without much thought.

It still hurt.

It hurt just as badly as the first eight times.

It was a Friday when the three Hales arrived with grim looks on their faces but that was normal for them “we’re leaving for Mexico,” Cora was the one to take pity on him and tell him why they were there, he could tell from the look in Peter’s usually cold eyes that he must have looked like shit.

He had lost weight from the Nogitsune possession and had never really recovered, dark bruises from lack of sleep clung to the too pale skin beneath his eyes.

He was scared to fall asleep alone.

He was always alone lately.

So skinny his ribs poked out awfully, too pale his veins stuck out sickly, puffy red eyes from crying and dark bags from many months of insomnia.

He quickly counted his fingers where he stood as he looked between each of the werewolves at his door.

This was real.

This was really happening.

He didn’t allow them to say the sorry he could see bubbling in their throats before he slammed the door closed and slid down to muffle the cries from three more snapped bonds, he didn’t want them to hear him with their damn werewolf hearing.

It had felt like his heart was breaking, like someone was ripping a piece of himself away again. 

Expanding that void in his chest.

His forehead rested on the door in between bunched fists and his teeth dug into his bottom lip to muffle the howl that wanted to escape, blood pooled down from his split lip and then out of his nose.

A human wasn’t meant to lose thirteen pack bonds in the space of two years; his body was finally feeling the effects.

He couldn’t stop the pained howl that escaped his lips this time and he actually sounded more wolf than the werewolves still outside his door.

Peter looked at Cora and Derek’s broken faces and stifled the howl brewing inside his own chest at Stiles’ hurt; he could smell the blood and remembered what his sister Talia had said about human pack members.

He regrets telling Cora and Derek he would leave with them but it was too late now.

Stiles would never forgive him.

He’d trusted him and this was what he did.

He broke him.

And there was no going back from that.

It was now just him, just Stiles and by Sunday he was the only one in Beacon Hills left to protect the inhabitants from the supernatural. Scott had not only abandoned his pack but also the territory and he could feel the Nemeton’s grief, beneath the evil and chaos of the Nemeton was grief from once again being abandoned and Stiles knew what that felt like.

Stiles understands why the Hales couldn’t stay, he understands and maybe one day he could forgive them.

Forgive Peter.

Stiles knew by Monday that he was truly alone.

No one was left to connect to the land like the Hales had, no one knew what lived in the woods and was willing to do anything about it and no one was willing to do anything for it.

No one, that is, except Stiles.

For Stiles was a Spark just waiting to be ignited and with the snap of that last bond his Spark finally flared to life within him.

But he wasn’t a Hale.

Wasn’t a wolf.

Instead he was a half hollowed out Spark living in a body destroyed by the Nogitsune with scars and broken bones littering his body.

Sometimes, when he lets himself think about it, Stiles realizes that as time passes he’s less upset about Scott abandoning him than he is about Scott abandoning the territory.

Is less upset over the loss of a friendship that had spanned over a decade and more furious about how easy it had been for Scott to walk away from the land, from the forests and the Nemeton, without a backwards glance.

Scott had found it so very easy to abandon the true responsibilities that came with being a territory’s alpha despite having used it as an excuse and a justification for so long now.

Despite the land giving him his True Alpha status, his power.

He’d tried to tell Scott, back in senior year when colleges were all anyone could talk about, that leaving the territory unprotected was a bad idea. Had tried to tell him that the only reason why the town had been even marginally safe during the years between the fire and Peter’s rampage was mainly because of Peter himself. Even weak and basically pack-less, healing slowly bit by bit but trapped in the scarred shell his body had become, Peter had still been a Hale. Peter’s presence alone had been a deterrent and a protection of sorts that had kept the territory quiet if not truly stable.

Stiles is sure that, somehow, in the end, he’s going to be the one who pays for it.

For the pack abandoning the Nemeton when it’s at it’s weakest.

He always is when it comes to Scott’s mistakes.

Stiles spends his first year alone in a constant battle like frame of mind, his nerves frayed and constantly on edge. The constant fighting alone had left no time for broken bones to heal and those that have healed somewhat had healed wrong and needed breaking back into place.

Moving is painful for him now, it’s a constant reminder that he’s alone.

That this territory was now Stilinski territory, now his to protect.

He dropped out of his courses and sold the house his father left him then moved into the burnt out husk of the Hale house out on the preserve, he felt more at home there than with the humans in the town.

He could feel the Nemeton all around him from the old Hale house.

He liked living where he could feel its power.

He researched as much as he could whilst not fighting; his copy of all the Hale’s books from the vault under the school and the Argent’s bestiary helped him put together his own collection on the supernatural.

He travelled to the supernatural prisons using some of Chris’ old contacts and classified the monsters he could find, he fought those he didn’t know about and classified them too and he slowly weeded out the truth in his stockpile of books.

The nightmares still came to him each night, he still woke up screaming but this time the Nemeton’s presence alone helped calm his nerves.

The supernatural creatures he killed to keep Beacon Hills safe were used to make offerings to the stump in the middle of the forest, he could feel the Nemeton’s power grow and his too got stronger.

The Nemeton was pleased.

By the third year Stiles had found his rhythm, his routine. 

Keeping Beacon Hills safe, practicing his magic and making offerings to the Nemeton. His bond with the Nemeton was slowly growing stronger and some of the void within his chest was being filled by that one purple tendril extending out into the preserve.

There is no pack in Beacon Hills, just Stiles and the Nemeton.

Stiles was tired by the fourth year spent fighting to protect his territory, to protect the Nemeton. It was a Friday when Scott McCall’s body was found in pieces outside his mother’s door just waiting for someone to find it.

Stiles wasn’t worried.

He had magic now, he could defeat an Alpha werewolf without problems. Whatever had trespassed into his territory was no problem.

He should have know that would be the catalyst that destroyed his new found peace for two days later whilst running through the preserve with the speed of a werewolf he came across a were-jaguar, it was easy to kill it with his current power but as he sliced the feral Were’s head off he saw none other than the Hales not five meters away.

When Peter heard of Scott’s demise he, Cora and Derek travelled back to Beacon Hills. It took them two days and when they arrived they smelt a were-jaguar, Beacon Hills had been left defenceless for four years so the three Hales took it upon themselves to track the feral jaguar in hopes of protecting their ancestral territory.

Peter had just made it into the clearing where the Nemeton stump stood when he heard the previous sounds of fighting quiet down.

What he saw shocked him to no end and from Derek and Cora’s expressions they too were shocked.

The person who brought down the were-jaguar was a young man around twenty with runes tattooed on his too pale skin; bruises dotted the too thin torso and the clothes hanging on his body were old, tattered and bloodstained.

His hair reached his middle back and he held a man’s severed head in his hands, his eyes were void and without life and his voice monotone as he stated “you’re trespassing, wolves don’t belong here ... leave before I kill you too.”

Peter would never forget those whiskey coloured eyes.

That tasteless red hoodie.

And even though his moles where covered by black rune tattoos he could see them faintly.

“Stiles,” he sucked in a breath at the realisation; skinny, defenceless, human Stiles had been protecting Beacon Hills alone for four years.

Hearing the name he hadn’t heard in over four years made Stiles look again “Hale, what are you doing back?” his usual snark, erratic heartbeat and curious eyes were all long gone.

This was not Stiles.

This was the empty shell they used, threw away then left behind to rot once they were done. Peter knew he shouldn’t be surprised at the change but he was none the less.

“Stiles ... is that really you?” Derek was the one to ask this time and a flicker of the old Stiles came through at that time in the form of an eye roll “of course it is now leave,” Stiles turned and headed further into the preserve.

All three Hales were shocked when they saw where Stiles was headed, in the clearing of the old Hale house the werewolves smelt Stiles’ scent strong enough to indicate he’d been living in the burnt out husk for a long while.

Stiles carried on as usual except this time three Hales trailed along.

He defended his territory with the help of the Hales.

He sacrificed the creatures he killed to the Nemeton with the help of the Hales.

He lived in the old Hale house with the Hales not far away.

And just like that ten years passed.

Somewhere along the line his pack bonds with the Hales grew back, stronger and more vibrant than ever before. 

He gave Scott’s old Alpha spark to Peter and slowly became more like the person he used to be, he would never be the same Stiles as he was sixteen years ago but the void inside his chest was almost completely gone.

He had Peter, Derek, Cora and most importantly the Nemeton.

As fate would have it Stiles’ life never goes to plan, something unknown even to Stiles came waltzing into town. He thought he could take it but he was wrong, the fight lasted too long for the three werewolves and one by one they fell until Peter pushed Stiles out of the monsters way.

Peter, the king of self preservation, had just saved his life.

As two bonds broke inside his chest Stiles called his magic and incinerated the weakened monster before rushing to Peter’s side.

“I always liked you Stiles,” were his last words before the bright blue tendril snapped and he was once again left all alone, just him and the Nemeton.

He sacrificed the three Hales and the monster to the Nemeton before he collected his backpack and sat on the stump of the Nemeton “old friend I’m tired,” he told it before he rested his broken body on the stump and closed his eyes.

Drawing his magic around himself as he stopped his tired heart from beating, darkness engulfed him as he listened to the thrum of the Nemeton.


	2. Time's a Bitch!

Stiles woke in a fit of hysterics and sheets curled around his ankles as if to stop the involuntary thrashing of his body, sweat soaked his pyjama's and his heart beat erratically in his chest as he looked around a familiar room with calculating eyes.

He remembers the all too familiar desk and chair now devoid of his old computer and books.

He remembers the wardrobe at the far side and the window across from his bed, he remembers it all too well but it's been a while since he'd been there.

Lifting his arms was a feat in itself as he moved to detangle his legs from the sheets, he had to look down again when he noticed his body was awfully small and his pyjamas were more childlike than even his sixteen year old self. He was too surprised when he looked down again at his small hands and realised he was back in his ten year old self's body, back to just before his mother died.

To just after the Hale house fire.

Time really was a Bitch.

If it wanted to send him back so he could fix things, so he could stop so many people from dying then it should have sent him to before the Hale fire happened. After all the Hale's did a good job of protecting Beacon Hills before.

After successfully detangling himself from his sheets Stiles moved over to the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

It was both a surprise and not a surprise to see his ten year old self looking back at him, he had already guessed this was the case but seeing it for himself was another thing entirely.

With shaky hands he reached up and touched his own face, his reflection followed along and he couldn't help but stare.

The second thing he noticed was a faint purple tendril extending from his chest in the direction of the preserve.

The Nemeton was reaching out for him.

It had helped send him back in time.

He could vaguely feel what the Nemeton was trying to tell him, he could tell it wanted to send him forwards in time a few years. It didn't want him to be left without his spark for long, it worried for his safety in a time it was weakened and uncorrupted.

Stiles though about it for a while "oh what the hell," he sighed in exasperation "not yet my friend ... there's something I need to do before that," he mumbled then headed back into his familiar yet unfamiliar bedroom to sleep.

Sleep came easier to him in this time and soon he was drifting into a dream of screaming and death.

It was a Saturday when he woke to the obnoxiously bright sun blaring into his eyes from his window, with a loud groan he sat up and stretched out his sore body. Some bones popped here and there but when he was done he felt much better, he got up and headed into the bathroom with a fresh set of clothes to wash the sweat off from his arrival. Once he was done in the bathroom he walked out and came face to face with none other than Noah Stilinski.

Stiles hadn't thought of this.

Hadn't thought of the possibility that he would be able to see his dad again.

That his mom was alive but dying slowly once again.

"Hey kid where are you going this early in the morning?" the Deputy rose his eyebrow silently daring Stiles to lie "to see mom," Stiles managed around the lump forming in his throat and by his father's rapidly falling face he could tell the man was feeling the same way he was, he could tell Noah Stilinski was having a worse time than him right now.

Stiles has had twenty-two years to deal with his mother's death and only sixteen to deal with his father's but the pain he feels rushing over him was worse than he thought it should be.

He could feel the tears pouring down his face in grief at remembering his mother's suffering and in relief at seeing his father alive and well just feet in front of him.

Stiles felt that void in his chest filling in again.

"Daddy?" Stiles' eyes were wide, a flicker of utter devotion and heart breaking joy passed his features before his whole face crumbled and the tears came down faster. Noah had never seen his son like this and it was terrifying because he had no idea why.

He closed half the distance between them before he even had time to think it through but it didn't matter because Stiles had bridged the rest and flung himself into Noah's arms. He fell apart like that, in his dad's arms for the first time in sixteen years, holding his so tightly it hurt.

And as his father's arms wrapped around his small body he swore he could feel the Nemeton brush against him in silent support.

Though he wouldn't tell anyone how happy that made him feel.

When his tears dried somewhat he eased his way out of his dad's crushing grip and forced a small smile "dad I'll see you later ... ok," he turned and entered his bedroom without waiting for his dad's reaction and leaned against his closed door as he tried to control his raging emotions "of course," he mumbled in exasperation when he noticed the backpack he had on him before he travelled back in time.

He went over to the worn grey pack and pulled it onto the bed.

He can remember what he put in the pack.

It had his research in it.

His backup runes and his red hoodie.

The blood stained red hoodie he'd had for sixteen years.

At the bottom of the bag was a worn well used notebook and pen, he knew the Nemeton wants to send him forwards a few years but he had to make sure some things don’t happen the way they did last time.

He took the notepad and pen then set about writing a list 1) Don’t make friends with Scott McCall 2) Visit Peter Hale in the hospital as often as possible 3) Research the Hale fire 4) Find Cora and Laura Hale before anything bad happens to them 5) Visit the Nemeton 6) Practice magic 7) The supernatural is real ... be careful.

Knowing his past self wouldn’t be able to remember the future after he travels forwards again he wrote a list of things he needed to do to set about changes to future events, he signed his real name at the end. 

Mieczyslaw Stilinski.

With everything set he left the note in a place he knows ten year old him would notice it before heading back out of his bedroom, his dad had already gone by the time he was done so he was alone.

He skipped down the steps and tugged on his shoes, slinging the worn pack over his shoulder he headed out to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.

It had been a long time since he was in the actual town of Beacon Hills and not the preserve so it took him longer than he originally thought but he managed to get to the hospital “Stiles what are you doing here?” Melissa McCall spotted him as he was about to enter the long term patients ward “seeing my mom,” Stiles replied as that familiar lump formed in his throat.

Melissa just looked at him with sympathy in her eyes.

Stiles didn’t like the way she looked at him.

He never noticed before, never noticed the way people looked at him with sympathy and pity clear on their faces but then again he was only a child last time this happened.

Hurrying down the hall he waited for it to be relatively empty before entering a room he'd only been to a few times, a long time ago.

All he could smell was disinfectant and other nasty hospital smells but he pushed it to the back of his mind and closed the door behind him, he looked around the blindingly white room before his eyes settled on Peter Hale. It hadn't been long since the fire so his burns were particularly nasty and the bandages fresh, Stiles didn't want Peter to suffer alone like he did last time. 

He knows what its like to suffer alone.

Cautiously he walked up to the side of the hospital bed and placed his hand on Peter's non burnt hand before leaning close and whispering "you're not alone this time Peter, trust me and I'll stay with you," before he placed a small hand on Peter's cheek and stroked softly, scent marking the now pack less wolf before him "I'll protect you Peter ... I will," he whispered before sitting on the edge of the hospital bed with his hand still clutching one of Peters.

He must have spent hours talking to Peter and casually touching the man on the arm or face, a reassuring gesture so the comatose man knows he's not alone, before he had to leave.

The Nemeton was once again urging him onto the preserve.

"I'll visit when I can," he told the man before getting up "I promise," he kissed his forehead softly before heading to the door, he stuck his head out into the hallway and when he was sure it was clear he headed out in the direction of the preserve.

Peter Hale had been trapped inside his own head for months now, to him it felt like years as he listened to his pack burn alive over and over again.

It was a never ending torture and to make things worse he felt the moment Derek and Laura left him to run with their tails between their legs, he couldn't feel the bonds to anyone anymore.

He was alone.

Alone in a body he couldn't move, trapped inside a recurring nightmare as a cacophony of screams resounded on a constant loop.

He didn't want to be alone anymore; he wanted revenge on the Argents. 

He wanted to rip the people who started the fire to shreds.

It was in this haze of revenge and madness that he heard a voice speaking to him, he didn't recognise the voice and the soft touch on his arm and face felt unfamiliar.

He had to focus hard to push away the screaming and hear the words spoken softly to him "... trust me and I'll stay with you," he caught "I'll protect you Peter," the voice was soft and childlike, he wanted to hear more. It must have been hours when the boy spoke for the last time "I promise," it ended all too soon for Peter, the loss of that small hand on his was torturous and he thought he would be alone again but a soft kiss came to his forehead and he felt reassured.

Somewhere deep down he knew this boy wouldn't lie to him, he liked the child that unknowingly scent marked him and he could tell he would come to regret it if he was to ever break his trust.

So for the first time since the fire he was left in silence. 

No more screaming. 

No more reliving the deaths of his family.

And a renewed hope brewing within his chest.

He wasn't alone, someone cared.

Stiles could walk through the preserve with his eyes closed and still arrive at either the Nemeton or the old Hale house so it was no surprise when he came stumbling out in the clearing where the Nemeton stump stood, he could feel it urging him forwards but there was still something he had to do before he left.

With a quick and practiced motion Stiles took the pack and opened the secret pocket where he kept a stack of rune paper and special ink, he took them out and began to draw weird shapes onto the paper before he looked over to the Nemeton "lets get you healthy again," he walked over and pasted the runes in slightly hidden places around the Nemeton.

When they were all in place the Nemeton began to thrum with more power than he'd ever felt it have and from the stump a small green shoot sprung up.

The paper was no longer there but the stump had black symbols embedded into its wood.

He'd cleansed the Nemeton.

Next he drew larger symbols onto the wood around the new shoot and out came a fly, the Nogitsune.

The runes began to light up slowly and the new Nemeton shoot curled around the trapped fly before absorbing it, once again the Nemeton's power surged as he successfully eliminated the Nogitsune threat.

He merged the Nogitsune and the Nemeton eliminating the possibility of the future going the way it did, the originally small shoot was now much larger and he could tell that in a few years it would be a small tree.

With a satisfied smile he sat beside it and let the shoot wrap around his fingers as he gently brushed his fingers over it "now we can go," he told it in a gentle voice before he lay back and closed his eyes.

Darkness engulfed him again but this time he was hopeful.

This time he knows that when he wakes up Peter would still be alive.

Knows that his dad would be waiting for him.

Maybe things aren't as bad as he first thought. 


	3. Landon

When Stiles opened his eyes for what he hoped was his last time travelling experience he was hit with a flood of unfamiliar memories, he saw six years of his life play out before him as if he was a bystander looking in on someone else's life. He had found the note at ten and followed what was written there religiously; to say ten year old Stiles was confused waking up in the middle of the preserve with no memories of the past day had to be an understatement.

He had drawn up his own conclusion on the mysterious note in his own handwriting and his sudden appearance in a place he'd never been to before, he believed he was sleep walking or possessed by a spirit.

Of course he only came up with the spirit idea when he found out the supernatural was real.

He was grateful to whoever had left that snippet of information for him.

Every day he went to Beacon Hills Memorial to visit his mom and would check in and hold Peter Hale's hand as he chatted about his day and revealed what he was really feeling to the comatose man, when his mom passed away not long after he could only get away once a month to see the man.

That once a month turned to once a fortnight after a year and after two more years it became a weekly ritual for him.

He would sneak in after or before school to talk to and hold the man's hand.

At first he was confused why Peter Hale's name was on the note but after investigating the fire he drew up his own conclusions.

He came to realise the man must be lonely and grieving just like him so on the fourth year he started visiting Peter Hale he started bringing the man flowers, no one ever brought the man flowers and it made Stiles feel like crying sometimes.

After his father became Sheriff he presented the man with evidence on the Hale fire some years prior, to say Noah was shocked would also be an understatement. It didn't take long for the Sheriff to start looking into the fire earnestly, but even now they hadn't managed to pin down Kate and Gerard Argent's involvement in the fire.

The fire was officially classed as arson and they had already imprisoned Kate's accomplices.

Stiles also practiced magic, although he wasn't successful until a couple years ago.

Now, finding the two Hale girls was hard for child Stiles and even now he had made no progress whatsoever. His friendship with Scott McCall, on the other hand, was not good and not bad. Stiles would talk to the other boy but wouldn't allow him to get too close and instead had began a friendship with Isaac Lahey, Stiles had managed to get Isaac's father thrown into prison for child abuse when he was fifteen and somehow convinced the Sheriff to adopt the other boy.

He and Isaac were brothers.

He'd taught Isaac about the supernatural and surprisingly the other boy believed him.

He remembers the conversation clearly, the Sheriff had just agreed to adopt Isaac when he'd pulled the teen aside "Isaac I have something to tell you, you trust me right?" Stiles had been so nervous to tell his brother something that seemed so crazy "of course," Isaac trusted Stiles, nothing the teen could say would make him think less of him "werewolves exist, I need your help to protect Peter Hale," Stiles shoved a binder of information of Dr Deaton, the Hale fire and the Argents.

Isaac was sceptical at first, but he trusted Stiles' words to be true one way or another "o-k," Isaac slowly enunciated his acceptance but took the binder and decided he'd have a look.

It didn't take him long to accept that werewolves, and possibly everything else Stiles had researched, were real. He started visiting Peter Hale along with Stiles not even a week after, he trusted Stiles after all.

Stiles would never lie to him, not about something so important.

They were closer than he and Scott ever were in the other time.

And Stiles knew Isaac would be just as loyal as he was.

After a whole year of looking at point 5 on the list Stiles came to the conclusion that the place he woke up without his memories was most definitely the Nemeton and had begun taking care of the slowly growing shoot.

Now that Stiles had looked through the memories from the last six years he came to realise that tomorrow was the first day of school, tonight was the night Laura was killed by Peter Hale. 

Stiles couldn't let that happen.

Peter needed all the family he could get and killing Laura would only make him more unstable than he already was.

He finally looked around at his surroundings to see a more familiar room, his laptop and books on the supernatural and magic were piled upon his desk. 

It was the messy but organised type of chaos he was used to.

He sat up and saw the grey backpack had once again come with him; he looked at the bonds exiting his chest and sucked in an astonished breath. There were four tendrils extending outwards; two were gold, one was blue and finally the purple of the Nemeton.

When he looked again he noticed the Nemeton's tendril wasn't extending out into the preserve but to his right, he cautiously stood and looked to his right to see nothing. 

The tendril was extending slightly down.

He looked down and at his feet laid a large black wolf with purple eyes.

This was new.

The size of the wolf was slightly bigger than a German shepherd and from his memories he found out the Nemeton had first taken the form of a puppy he had found abandoned and begged his dad to keep, everyone who knew Stiles knew of the wolf-dog that followed him like a shadow.

It would even wait outside his school for him and had lived with the Stilinski's since just before Isaac moved in.

The Nemeton had taken the form of a wolf so it could be closer to Stiles, he could feel his bond with it. It was so strong he could run his fingers over the bond and they wouldn't pass through. This one was here to stay until he died.

When the Nemeton looked up into Stiles' eyes he could faintly make out what it wanted of him "I can't keep calling you it or even Nemeton all the time ... you don't mind if I choose something more normal to call you, do you?" Stiles placed his hand on the wolf's head and scratched behind its ear, that feeling came again and he instinctually knew the Nemeton was agreeing with him "well then what about Doggie?" Stiles mused but he could feel the distain rolling off the wolf "right stupid ... Trixie?" again Stiles was met with disdain so he thought again but this time long and hard “that's it ... Landon, do you like Landon?" he tried and was met with a small pang of happiness from the Nem ... no, from Landon.

He decided he would stay with Peter tonight then contact Laura tomorrow; it wasn't a secret anymore that Stiles visited Peter Hale everyday with Isaac occasionally tagging along.

When he exited his bedroom Isaac was also exiting his own room, he looked healthier than the Isaac he used to know when he was sixteen.

"Stiles where you off this late?" Isaac looked concerned "don't worry puppy I'm off to see Peter," Stiles teased and couldn't help the smile at Isaac's pout "I still don't understand why you call me that Stiles," he complained but you could practically feel the happiness radiating off of him at the nickname.

Stiles had taken to calling Isaac puppy when they met three years ago, Stiles was researching werewolves when he ran into the boy and just couldn't help himself.

"Do you want to come with me Isaac?" Stiles liked Isaac and approved of his younger self's choice in friend "sure just let me grab a jacket ... you know it's getting harder to sneak him in," Isaac motioned to Landon "oh don't worry about Landon, I can get him in just fine," Stiles chuckled and scratched the wolf? ... Tree? ... Fox? ... wolf's ear "you finally named him, it was getting difficult for people to understand what we were talking about," Isaac came back with a purple hoodie and scarf.

Stiles only just realised he had slung the grey pack over his shoulder on his way out; he also had on a newer red hoodie.

"Come on then," they headed down stairs to pull on shoes before Stiles picked up the keys to his jeep; he'd missed Roscoe almost as much as he’d missed coffee.

They walked up to the jeep in silence but as soon as Stiles saw the battered, blue jeep that had been destroyed before graduation last time he couldn’t help the tears “baby how I’ve missed you,” he flung himself on the dinted hood and cried as he rubbed his cheek against it.

He could feel Landon’s amusement through their bond but he couldn’t care less as he caressed his beloved jeep “man what’s gotten into you? You saw Roscoe not even an hour ago,” Isaac sighed but Stiles could feel the indulgence through the bond.

Isaac would allow him this pleasure.

Even if Isaac didn’t know the whole story he knew that Stiles was acting differently, he’d been more on edge these last few days and Isaac didn’t know why.

But Isaac trusted his brother enough to let it go.

There must be a good reason for Stiles not telling him.

With one last caress to the hood beneath his head Stiles stood up straight and dried his eyes, he unlocked the doors and climbed into the familiar seats.

It was good having Roscoe back, it was amazing having Isaac as a brother and it was even better having those he loved alive and well.

He started the engine after Isaac had let Landon into the back and pulled out as Isaac was fastening his seatbelt, the excitement he felt at being able to see and speak to Peter again was bubbling up inside him making him speed to the hospital as fast as he could without being caught.

It didn’t take him long to park and he was out before Isaac, he practically ran to Peter’s room and opened the window to see Isaac and Landon already waiting.

It was easy getting the wolf in through the window; Isaac on the other hand, almost fell twice before landing in a heap on the floor beside Peter’s bed “you alright there?” Stiles stifled a laugh and Landon sent his amusement through the bond before he offered a hand to the struggling teen.

“Yeh, thanks,” he took the offered hand and hoisted himself up before they turned to face the still comatose Peter, his burns were mostly healed and were certainly looking better than the last time he saw him, although that was six years ago now. 

Stiles couldn’t help the emotions threatening to overflow inside his chest, Peter is ok.

He reassured himself as he looked at the man.

He felt his pulse just to be sure and scent marked the man, pressing his nose into his collarbone quickly before pulling back.

Isaac followed his lead with a quick brush to the man’s pulse point on his right wrist.

Landon however, jumped up and planted his entire weight onto Peter’s chest. His nose resting just below his jaw.

"Peter you can wake up now, no one will hurt you," Stiles brushed his fingers over the man's cheek and softly stated "we're here," Isaac joined him and touched his hand "we're pack, you can trust us Peter," Stiles coaxed softly.

Peter's eyelashes began to flutter and both boys knew it was only a matter of time before the man woke up.

Peter felt the presence of a young boy by his side most days, he had the same soft voice as the one that pulled him out of his recurring nightmare but the maturity was now gone. 

He knew for a fact this was the same boy, this boy could make his dreams slightly more peaceful. He could take some of the pain away and his scent drove away the constant smell of burning flesh and ash.

His visits were irregular but often, Peter was just glad someone was with him. 

Was thankful for the touch of another person.

For the sweet voice chattering away next to his ear.

Most days it was like he was under water, he couldn't quite make out what the boy was saying. Others it was loud and clear, he listened to the boy tell him about his day. He listened to the boy cry when his mother died and the smelt the flowers he started to bring him.

Peter could feel the slowly forming pack bond between them.

He was happy.

He had a pack.

Somewhere along the line Peter noticed a second boy following the first, he smelt of pain and was hesitant at first but whatever the boy said to him eased his hesitance somewhat.

The second teen was just as gentle as the first; he wasn't disgusted by his burnt skin and would run his fingers through his hair and along his scarred face. This second teen slowly became a regular along with a strange furry creature that smelled too much like magic and trees for him to pick up anything else, Peter could also feel the thin bonds forming with these two.

He couldn't believe it at first. Couldn't believe he had three willing pack members and then he remembered they were human.

The thought that they didn't know how much they meant to him dampened his mood, he felt that if they didn't accept him when he shows them he's a werewolf he would have to kidnap them.

He couldn't lose a second pack.

One day he felt like he was close to waking up, he could feel it in his very bones but he didn't know if he would be in control when he wakes up.

He doesn't want to hurt his pack.

Then he smelt them, his pack were with him when he was his most dangerous. He suddenly didn't want to wake up anymore but the reassuring touches and the heavy weight on his chest mad him think otherwise, maybe he wouldn't lose control when he wakes up.

"Peter you can wake up now, no one will hurt you," a soft voice and a light brush of fingertips on his cheeks reinforced his ideas "we're here," the firm grip the second had on his hand made him fight against the restraints of his mind "we're pack, you can trust us Peter," the first coaxed and he forced his eyes to open.

He wanted to see his pack.


	4. Laura and Kate

Stiles could feel there was something wrong before it even happened.

With a quick push he manoeuvred Isaac and Landon from the room, not even five minutes later Jennifer came waltzing into the room like she owned the place.

She'd stayed away after the fire was revealed an act of arson but she was still working for Kate and Kate was back in town, Stiles was surprised it took her this long to enact the Argent's plan but better late than never.

Stiles could only feel disgust for this woman.

"Who are you? You're not supposed to be in here," she crossed her arms and looked at Stiles with disdain "actually I am, I have permission from the police ... you on the other hand don't work here, so, why are you here?" he smirked when her jaw set and she scowled "move or I'll be forced to kill you," she pulled out a rather large knife "how the ..." Stiles was baffled.

He had no idea where she even got the knife from.

"I wouldn't ... if I was you," a hoarse voice sounded from behind Stiles, he'd unconsciously moved to protect the still comatose Peter, it broke once from many years of not being used but it was still Peter's voice.

The next thing Stiles knew he was being pushed to the side.

Despite being pushed onto the floor and sliding over to the window, Peter hadn't hurt him with the push.

A slightly mangled werewolf approached the now quivering Jennifer, there was no way she could win against a feral werewolf even if it wasn't fully feral.

"You dare ... try harm ... MY PACK!" Peter was furious and so was his wolf, Jennifer definitely wasn't getting away from him. 

Realising Peter wasn't all there at the moment Stiles opened the window above him as quietly as he could before inching his way out of it, he dropped out the other side as peter ripped Jennifer's head off. Stiles could feel his heart rate pick up as he heard Peter rush to the now open window. He took off towards the preserve as fast as he could, he could feel Peter following him and knew it was only a matter of time before the werewolf caught up to him. 

He hadn't recovered all his past power yet, after all.

He was just human ... with a little extra speed and strength.

He made it into the tree line and could almost feel Peter's breath fanning over his neck, he picked up speed in hopes of getting just a little farther from civilisation. He wasn't quite sure how Peter was going to react, the preserve was the only place he could safely restrain the half feral wolf without being seen.

Stiles just hoped Peter wouldn't turn on him.

Before he could move any further he felt claws drag along his shoulder before he was roughly pinned to the ground, he was met with a mouthful of dirt and leaf litter as a heavy weight pressed onto his back.

He didn't fear Peter.

Never really had.

But at that moment his heart rate picked up and as he choked out the dirt in his mouth he couldn't help but realise he wasn't in pain.

He'd expected pain.

Peter had once again made sure his fall didn't cause any harm but the claws dug firmly in his shoulder had definitely pierced his skin, he could almost smell the blood and from the low whine rumbling through the chest pressed to his back Peter could smell it too. A wet snout pushed into his neck then the claws in his shoulder retreated cautiously, when they were out Peter pushed his nose into the shredded cloth in an attempt to move it out of the way, a rough tongue then began lapping at the wound on his shoulder and Stiles had to repress a shiver.

Peter was unconsciously drawing away his pain as he rumbled soothingly.

He turned his head slightly to see Peter's other hand beside his head, he was met with a loud growl as the tongue was forced to stop lapping at the blood still pooling from his wound. Stiles knew what the wolf wanted so he pushed slightly against the werewolf's chest and slowly turned his body around, he let the wolf keep its weight on him as he knew it was afraid he'd run again.

It didn't understand why Stiles had run away.

It thought Stiles was abandoning it.

But Stiles wasn't, he just wanted to lure it away so Peter could regain control in a less populated environment. The wolf wouldn't understand this.

Stiles tipped his head to the side so his neck and wounded shoulder were revealed to the wolf, it rumbled in pleasure above him before its tongue was once again lapping the pooling blood. Stiles understood why it was happy, knew that it was more reassured that he would stay now that he'd shown submission to it.

After a little while the blood had stopped and the wound no longer caused him any pain, the wolf still wouldn't get off of him so he brought his hand to the back of its neck with an exasperated sigh.

"What am I going to do with you Zombiewolf?" Stiles rubbed his neck causing the content rumbling to start up again, it was weird having a half feral wolf not attacking him. Stiles was pleased Peter had hung on for so long.

To his right he heard a branch snap loudly, it came from further into the preserve.

He quickly wrapped his other arm around Peter's waist and pressed them together "hush Zombiewolf," he whispered and the wolf above him quieted the warning growls, opting to bury his nose in Stiles' neck instead.

Stiles strained his hearing and heard two sets of footsteps heading towards each other.

He didn't have to wait long to find our who it was, he tightened his grip on the wolf so that he couldn't get away without harming Stiles and listened to the conversation happening barely five meters away.

"Kate why is he still alive?" A woman Stiles had never met in his two lives demanded, he could feel Peter start growling above him at the mention of Kate's name but only stroked the wolf's ear comfortingly, the growling stopped before it could get too loud and Stiles was grateful the wolf decided to listen to him.

"If you think its so easy to kill a comatose patient in witness protection then be my guest and have a go," Kate practically squealed at the other woman "that wasn't the deal, if he wakes up he is entitled to take the Hale Alpha spark, I wouldn't be able to stop him if he really wanted to take it," the woman complained "Laura shut your trap for once in your life, Peter Hale is as good as dead and Derek will crawl out of hiding soon enough," Kate explained patronisingly.

Stiles' whole body stiffened and the wolf above him took a large breath-full of his scent to stop itself from ripping apart the traitor.

Even in his last life Stiles hadn't known Laura was the real cause of the Hale fire, Derek never mentioned what exactly he'd told Kate and Peter couldn't remember why his wolf killed Laura when he was insane so Stiles never got the whole picture. He always knew it was more complicated than he first thought and now he had proof.

Maybe Laura shouldn't live after all.

"How did the police even know the fire was arson?" Laura poked at Kate "how the hell should I know, they're so close to pinning this all on me and my father that I've had to kill everyone else involved, do you know how hard it is to kill people under witness protection Laura? You're luck I haven't sent them information in your involvement yet," Kate hissed but Laura was an Alpha werewolf, no one had the right to challenge her like Kate just had "do you want to die? You're the only other person who knows I was involved, what makes you think I should let you live after knowing that?" Laura growled out, even Stiles could tell she'd shifted.

The next fifteen minutes was a growling scuffle, bullets flew so close Stiles had to draw Peter in closer to protect him.

A howl broke through the preserve just after a final gunshot, two thuds echoed simultaneously and Stiles guessed Laura had lost. Kate had probably cut her in half to make sure she didn't heal and come for revenge; Laura died the same way as last time. 

'Karma' Stiles snorted.

When he no longer heard Kate's footsteps he loosened his grip on Peter and tried to get him to stand up so he could look into the wolf's eyes.

After much pushing and shoving he finally got the wolf up, Peter wasn't happy to no longer have Stiles in his grasp but would allow it for now. He was still pushed to the side in his own body as his wolf protected his pack mate; he knew he wouldn't be able to wake up as easily as he'd wanted.

Stiles looked into Peters glowing eyes to see they were still Beta blue.

"Derek must be the new Alpha, don't worry Peter we don't need an Alpha ... we promised to follow you remember?" Stiles hurried the second part when he heard Peter begin to growl threateningly, when the wolf heard his question the growling stopped and a snout was once again shoved into his neck.

Peter was satisfied with his answer.

Stiles always knew Peter would make a great Alpha.

He just had to find another way to make it happen.

But first they had to get Jennifer's body removed without too much suspicion.

"Go back to sleep now Zombiewolf, I need you human whilst I clean up your mess," Stiles sighed and was met with an unwilling growl "don't give me that ... you'll do as I say or we won't be able to see each other again," now that got the wolf's attention.

With an indignant chuff the wolf gave the body back to Peter who instantly leaned his now naked body on the slightly smaller teen "go to sleep ... I've got you ... you're safe now," he cooed and ran a soothing hand through the man's hair. 

Stiles pulled out his phone and told Isaac to come pick him up in Roscoe then shifted Peter's weight somewhat so they didn't topple over while he waited.

It didn't take long for Isaac and a rather amused Landon, occupying the passenger seat, to pull up.

Isaac got out and opened the back door then hurried over to help Stiles with the older man, they managed to get Peter into the back seat of the jeep without too much trouble and were on their way back to the hospital.

"What are you going to do about the headless body in Peter's room?" Isaac asked as casually as he could manage given the circumstances "I'll call dad and tell him Kate killed her, I'll say she went after Laura Hale and help him find the body on the preserve. Two birds with one stone," Stiles stated from his place behind Isaac and he was met with an acknowledging hum from the teen.

Once back at the hospital Isaac helped him get Peter back into his room through the window then went to wait in the jeep.

Once Peter was dressed and asleep in the hospital bed Stiles pulled out his phone to dial his dad, then he pinched his sore shoulder to make himself cry.

When Sheriff Stilinski picked up he heard muffled sobs from the other side of the phone "Stiles what's wrong?" He was panicked and got ready to drive to wherever Stiles was "dad ... Kate- sh-she tried ... tried to kill Peter. She killed-the nurse ... said she wasn't killing Peter fast enough th-then she took off after Laura ... they headed towards the preserve ... dad please save Laura Hale-it might already be too late-dad the-there's blood everywhere," Stiles cried as he sunk to the floor in exhaustion "Stiles stay right where you are, I'll send a Deputy over while I go look for Laura Hale ... I'll get someone to bring Kate Argent in but you have to stay right where you are, ok?" Noah was already driving to the preserve closest to the hospital and Jordan Parish was already on his way to Stiles "dad I don't want to leave Peter alone tonight, I can't leave him," Stiles sobbed.

It was a constant back and forth of reassuring words and Stiles repeating that he wanted to stay with Peter before he heard Parish and a couple other Deputies come to the door.

Stiles was too tired to continue arguing so he hung up the now quiet phone and lay in the bed next to Peter, he drifted off as Parish entered the room.

Noah found the body of Laura Hale cut in half on the preserve just hours after Parish had Jennifer's body removed; Parish woke Stiles up when Noah called them to collect Laura's body three hours after he fell asleep.

Stiles helped move Peter to a different room in the ward and was allowed to stay the night, he sent a text to Isaac to go home and sleep then come early the next day before falling asleep again.

He was woke up the next morning to a gentle hand brushing through his hair, confused he sat up to see Peter Hale.

He wasn't insane.

His wolf wasn't in control.

He wasn't feral.

And he was smiling.

"Good morning," his husky morning voice resounded in the room startling Stiles awake completely "Peter ... how are you feeling? You're not hurt are you? When did you wake up?" Stiles looked the man's scarred body over and was met with a low chuckle from the man "may I know your name?" Peter questioned with a smirk "Stiles, I'm pack," Stiles stated confidently "oh are you now?" Peter's smirk widened.

This was the happiest Stiles had ever seen the other man.

"Yep," he popped the P "Alpha Hale," he mock bowed to the now stunned Peter "I'm not an Alpha," Peter shook his head with a grimace "maybe not yet ... but we still see you as our Alpha, Peter," Stiles nodded "yet? We?" Peter couldn't remember everything from his coma or even much from last night but he wanted to meet the 'we' Stiles was talking about.

Stiles took out his phone and texted Isaac.

S: When are you coming over, Peter's awake :)

I: Just parking. Was everything alright last night?

S: Yeh and we moved rooms. We're in room 205 ^3^

I: Be there in a minute

He put the phone down to see Peter looking at him curiously "what?" Stiles tilted his head a little "no ... it's nothing," Peter chuckled again before reaching over and resting his hand on Stiles' neck "Isaac and Landon will be here in a minute," he said and leaned into Peter.

Peter raised an eyebrow in question but didn't say anything, he was just happy the teen didn't avoid his touch after he saw what he did to that nurse last night.

Isaac came in at that time with Landon bounding along happily.

Peter growled threateningly but Isaac just strode over and ran his knuckles over Peter's jaw "oh hush you big baby," Isaac insulted playfully as Landon jumped on the bed to join them "this is Landon and that's Isaac," Stiles pet Landon behind the ear before continuing "they're pack too."

Peter was shocked speechless.

It hadn't been a dream, nor was it his imagination.

He had a willing pack.

A pack that called him Alpha even though he was an Omega.

Even though he was weak.

He couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled from his chest "yes we're pack alright," he could feel the bonds he had with these people.

His family.


	5. Alpha Derek Hale

Derek woke to excruciating pain running through his whole body; he'd just got back to Beacon Hills after six years of running.

Of being alone and blaming himself for the deaths of everyone he loved.

He heard Laura was alive and headed back here but the pain running through his body suggested she was already dead.

His last surviving family member was dead. Peter likely would never wake up and everyone else was killed in the fire, Laura was his only hope but she too was killed in the hell mouth known as Beacon Hills.

All around him he could smell the scent of dead werewolves, ash and heat. He could almost hear them screaming as they died, this was his punishment for betraying them all.

For killing them all.

He heard clumsy footsteps approach the burnt out husk of the Hale house and jumped out of the second floor window to see a teen wheezing as he walked out of the treeline, the teen took a puff from his inhaler before he spotted Derek waiting for him "who are you and what do you want?" Derek growled as his eyebrows furrowed more then usual "I'm Scott McCall ... Dr Deaton sent me, to ask for the bite," Scott approached slowly.

Derek didn't want to give this teen the bite but Deaton had sent him, he had no choice.

Deaton had served his family for years and he needed a pack.

If Deaton trusted the kid enough to explain the supernatural to him then he should also trust him, Deaton was trustworthy after all.

"Lift up your shirt," Derek sighed in resignation and ordered the slightly bewildered teen.

Scott did as he was told and lifter his shirt up clumsily, Derek approached quickly and bit the side of the teen's stomach "if you don't die you'll become my Beta," Derek stated as Scott fell back and blacked out.

Stiles gazed at Peter as he sat stroking Landon with a slight upturn of his lips "what?" Peter chuckled when Stiles flailed at the abrupt question "hu?" Stiles dumbly asked "why are you staring at me Stiles?" Peter chuckled again. This was the happiest Stiles had ever seen the man and couldn't help his own smile as Isaac came back in with a bag of food and store bought sandwiches "I just can't believe you woke up," Stiles didn't lie but he didn't tell the truth either, in truth he was just happy the older man was alive and not dead like the last time he saw him.

"Alright I bet you're absolutely sick of hospital food ... or whatever they've been feeding you for six years," Isaac stated as he tipped the food out of the plastic bag and onto the bed "definitely," Peter eyed the food ravenously that he would have turned his nose up at any other day.

Stiles felt like he couldn't take his eyes off of Peter.

Every one of his expressions was new, more carefree and Stiles didn't want to miss any.

He also didn't want Peter to die on him again whilst his back was turned.

"Here," Peter thrust a chicken sandwich below his nose making him look away for a second, he took the offered sandwich and looked back up at Peter to see he was already stuffing his face with a BLT.

'See, can't take my eyes off him' he thought to himself with a small smile and shake of his head.

Stiles could get used to this.

To his brother smiling as they ate store bought food that was barely edible.

To Peter eating what Isaac had brought him despite it not tasting too good.

To Landon sprawled over him and Peter with his head on Isaac's lap as he stole some turkey without the other teen knowing.

He could feel the void in his chest shrinking as the days passed in this new time, this new life with people who really cared for him. People he is willing to kill to protect.

At first Peter didn't want to eat the store bought sandwiches Isaac pilled in his lap but seeing him and Landon so happy made him pick one up, the fact that his pack was trying to provide for him was enough and he wouldn't waste their efforts. He turned to see Stiles still looking at him with an unreadable expression so he picked up a random sandwich and thrust it out to him "here," he finally looked away and accepted the offered sandwich.

Just the fact that Stiles accepted his offer was enough to satisfy him, enough to make his wolf swell with pride at having provided even if the sandwich originally came from Isaac.

After they finished the sandwiches and chocolate Isaac bought Peter turned to Stiles and the teen could almost see the questions flooding his eyes so with a sigh he got comfortable and motioned for him to ask away.

"How are you two related? Are you just friends or distant family?" Peter motioned to Isaac who was stuffing his face with Doritos and making sure Landon didn't get his paws on the last chocolate bar "we're brothers, my dad adopted him like a year ago after they arrested his dad for abuse," Stiles looked at Isaac, the teen he truly though of as his brother whether they were blood related or not.

"What about the wolf," Peter smirked when Landon grumbled in indignation "Landon here is the spirit of the Nemeton," Stiles cooed the grumbling wolf and bribed it with the chocolate bar Isaac was trying to hide "the Nemeton? As in the magical tree out on the preserve?" Peter asked in disbelief.

He looked to Landon then back at Stiles with an incredulous expression.

"Yep, although he's been through a lot of transformation this past six years ... lots of magic was used to make him healthy enough to begin growing again," Stiles nodded "so he understands us?" Peter nodded, it didn't take much to convince him "yes and you should also have a bond with him, me and Isaac have one," Stiles motioned to Peter's chest and the older man closed his eyes to concentrate for a moment "I thought that one belonged to Derek but its purple not golden," Peter stated with a sigh.

Once again Peter was reminded of the betrayal of his family.

He and Derek didn't even have a bond anymore.

"You'll always have us three and when we find a way to get you an Alpha spark we can get more people to join us," Stiles placed a hand on Peter's cheek in comfort and explained his plan.

Stiles always had a plan.

"How did you know about the supernatural?" Peter leaned into Stiles' touch and voiced his last question "well I was investigating the Hale fire and stumbled onto some information linking the Hales, the Argents and Dr Deaton. I put it together and at first I didn't believe it but an acquaintance from school works for Dr Deaton and one day I managed to get in the back and I saw some strange things like mountain ash and wolfs-bane so I had to believe," Stiles didn't lie, this was the way Stiles had justified the mysterious information before he took over a few days ago.

It wasn't a lie and Peter seemed satisfied with his answer.

"We need to go see Deaton soon," Peter looked like he'd just remembered something at the mention of Deaton's name "absolutely not," Stiles almost shouted "that man can't be trusted," he hissed "I know," Peter placed a comforting hand on the back of Stiles' neck and one on the tense Isaac's knee as he explained "I never trusted the man either but we need information only he can give us, trust me ok," Peter felt the two teens relax slightly.

"Deaton had something to do with the fire I just know it," Stiles protested but was met with a slight squeeze to his neck, Peter knew what he was doing "I know," Peter smiled and brushed his thumb over Stiles neck from where his hand was resting "fine but when he refuses to give us any useful information you'll leave it to me," Stiles pouted childishly drawing a snort from Isaac.

"Whatever you want sweetheart," Peter removed his hand and turned his head towards the door.

Someone was coming.

Stiles didn't expect the person on the other side of the door.

Peter didn't expect the person on the other side of the door.

Landon just huffed in amusement when that person opened the door, then growled threateningly at the second person in the doorway.

Isaac moved closer to Peter as Stiles did, it was an unconscious action but the purr of happiness from Peter said he liked it either way.

"Dear nephew what brings you to our humble abode?" Peter's signature smirk plastered onto his still scarred face "and I see you have a mutt following you," Peter teased, he could tell his pack didn't like the teen trailing after his nephew, if they didn't like him then he didn't like him it was as simple as that.

Derek and Scott stood there in shock.

Peter was awake.

Who were the humans seated in front of his uncle, they looked like they were protecting him.

And that wolf, its eyes were so strange, magic hummed off its very skin. Something wasn't right with the scene in front of him.

"Well nephew?" Peter's eyebrow rose in question, he didn't want to be near Derek too long. He still hadn't forgiven him for leaving him alone and unprotected in the same territory as the hunters that burned their family alive "you're awake," Derek didn't ask, it was clear Peter was awake but he was too shocked to say anything more "Isaac, Stiles why are you here with Him?" Scott spat the last word like it was acid on his tongue.

Stiles didn't understand.

Peter hadn't killed anyone yet.

He wasn't the Alpha; he hadn't bitten Scott against his will.

Hadn't tried to kill them all.

And yet Scott's hatred was the same as last time, maybe even worse than last time.

Stiles didn't understand but he knew Deaton had a hand in whatever was happening, he always did.

"I don't see why we should tell you of all people why we're with Peter Hale," it was Isaac that spoke up "if you hadn't noticed Scott but we aren't friends, we never have and we never will," Isaac didn't like Scott much, he was always sneaking around with Dr Deaton, the same person Stiles had warned people about after investigating the Hale fire.

Peter's smirk intensified "if you want to talk nephew then the mutt has to wait outside," he waved over to Scott whose expression was ugly.

Stiles understood what Peter was saying "he's a werewolf?" Isaac wasn't stupid either but he just had to ask and confirm it so he didn't seem like an idiot if he got it wrong "yes pup, newly turned from the smell of it," Peter ruffled Isaac's hair, scent marking him as he went.

"When did you wake up? Why didn't you call me? Do you know what happened to Laura?" Derek was half frantic as he rushed over to his uncle "I thought I told you to get rid of the mutt, it's making my pack uncomfortable," Peter refused to answer him with Scott still in the room, if even the spirit of the Nemeton was growling lowly then the teen shouldn't be a good person.

"Scott go wait for me outside," Derek didn't even turn to look at the teen behind him "but ..." Scott began to protest.

That was just like Scott.

Not good at following orders.

Yet not a good leader.

He was unnecessarily defiant.

"Now Scott," Derek used his Alpha power on the teen causing Scott to yelp before scurrying away, the door slammed shut behind him and Landon stopped his growling.

Stiles and Isaac relaxed somewhat but didn't move from their positions, Peter was still recovering. He was still weaker than an Omega, the Alpha before them would be hard to take down even in his top condition.

"I know about Laura's death, I woke up this morning and why ever would I call you nephew?" Peter huffed a small un-amused laugh "I'm pack; we're family why wouldn't you call me to tell me you woke up?" Derek was genuinely confused.

"Derek listen to me when I tell you we are not pack. You gave up the right to be my family the day you left me alone in a town full of hunters after what had just happened to our family, you have no right to question MY decisions," Peter sighed exasperatedly. Derek's face fell at the realisation "I had to get away ... I-the fire ..." Derek didn't get to finish his explanation "Derek the fire wasn't your fault, Kate used you to get information and even then she was working with several insiders. Even if you wouldn't have told her anything she was working with Laura, you're not to blame for the fire but leaving Peter alone for six years is not acceptable," Stiles shook his head.

He wanted to carry on but Peter's hand on his back stopped his rant.

"Stiles it's ok, I'm ok," Peter was clever, he knew Stiles was scared of him dying. He could feel through the bond that Stiles wanted Derek in the pack but was unwilling to accept the other man as his Alpha, Peter was pleased to know Isaac and Landon had similar thoughts.

They were willing to accept his family if he wanted them too but not as their Alpha.

"What can I do to make you forgive me?" Derek was close to tears, this was more expression that Stiles had seen in a long time.

"Derek if you give your Alpha spark to me I can offer you a place in my pack and maybe one day I could forgive you, we could be family again," Peter offered softly, ignoring the 'make' in Derek's last sentence.

No one could 'make' him do anything.

Well maybe just one person could.

Stiles looked at Derek carefully but he already knew the man's answer "no, you can't make me do that uncle. What would Scott do without an Alpha, without a pack," Derek refused "Scott can go shove it," Isaac scoffed and Landon chuffed in acknowledgment.

Stiles agreed, Scott could stuff it.

They weren't friends.

They weren't pack.

They didn't know each other.

He was just another rival werewolf to Stiles.

Someone he had to protect Peter from.

"I'm the Hale Alpha now Peter. YOU should follow ME, not the other way around," Derek was angry 'as usual' Stiles thought to himself "if you choose to stay with these two humans over your own kind then you can consider us enemies uncle Peter," Stiles was not amused, he didn't expect Derek to oppose Peter so early "then I guess we're enemies dear nephew," Peter didn't care, he had his pack. 

They didn't abandon him when he was hurt and unresponsive.

They didn't shy away when he killed someone in front of them.

They didn't judge him for his blue eyes.

They were human and a weird tree spirit but they were his, they were his and he was theirs.

Derek wouldn't understand, he had no one. He chose to be alone for so long, chose not to have a pack. Peter wouldn't give them up for him and his mutt.

Stiles, Isaac and Landon were his. Derek couldn't have them and Derek couldn't have him, even if they were blood related.

He had his family now.

Derek stormed out of the room leaving he pack alone once again "Peter ..." Stiles had tears in his eyes as he flung himself into Peter's lap "what's wrong sweetheart?" Peter was worried but he didn't know what was wrong "tell me what's wrong so I can make it better," Stiles burrowed further into Peter and shook his head in denial "Peter-you chose us ... I'm so happy Peter," Stiles was so happy he was crying, Peter was alive and pack. He chose them over Derek and Scott, well he'd always choose Stiles over Scott but that wasn't the point.

Peter and Isaac shared a look before laughing at Stiles.

Deep down they felt the same.

They were so happy they could cry.

Isaac joined the pile after Landon squeezed his way between Stiles and Peter "what am I going to do with you guys," Peter laughed but left them to it, he was happy after all.

For the first time in a long time he was happy. Happier than he was before the fire, happier than he ever has been.


	6. The Stilinski's

When Isaac and Stiles came home that night, with Landon trailing exhaustedly behind them, they were met with their dad's angry face. Noah Stilinski lets them get away with a lot but skipping school for no good reason was not something he would allow, he waited for them to get home before he confronted the pair.

He understood why Stiles may not have been up to go to school but Isaac should have gone.

"Isaac, Stiles would you please tell me the reason you BOTH skipped school today of all days?" Noah motioned them into the living room where he sat on the coach in exhaustion "well dad I was worried for Peter, this morning I woke up and you'll never believe it. Peter Hale was awake. He wasn't in a coma anymore and so I just couldn't leave his all alone not after last night, I figured he'd be lonely without any family left so I stayed with him and totally forgot to charge my phone. Look," Stiles held up his phone to show Noah that it was in fact dead.

"Dad I'm sorry," Isaac started with an apology, apologies are always good in a situation like the one they were in "I was worried for Stiles and Peter after last night and then when I went to text Stiles I couldn't get through so I worried even more and couldn't help going over before school, Stiles' last text to me said I should go over coz Peter was awake. Then I got really excited and side-tracked and spent my lunch money on food for me and Stiles and Peter. And then Derek showed up and argued with Peter so I figured he shouldn't be left alone," Isaac had learnt from Stiles that if he talked quick and lots then Noah wouldn't really be able to keep up, it had gotten both boys out of trouble numerous times and this time was no different.

"Call me next time you decide to do something like this," Noah sighed, he knew he couldn't win against them. Not when they were together anyway.

"Dad I have something to talk to you about, Isaac can you start on dinner whilst I talk to dad?" Stiles diverted the conversation effortlessly and when both Isaac and Landon had pottered into the kitchen he stood directly in front of the Sheriff "dad everything I'm about to tell you is the truth, I've only just gotten proof that it's true," Stiles began which got Noah's attention right away.

"Werewolves exist along with many other supernatural creatures, the Hale fire was started because they were werewolves and the Argents are hunters. Peter Hale is a werewolf and he is in danger if we don't help him," Stiles simplified it as much as he could, the last time he'd told his dad about the supernatural it didn't go well but it was better to tell him now than when then killing starts "you expect me to believe Peter Hale and his family were burnt alive by the Argents because they are werewolves?" Noah looked at Stiles in disbelief but Stiles was expecting it "dad I have proof, you just have to trust me," Stiles held out his hand and called on the meagre amount of magic in his body.

In the centre of his palm a small flame sprung up startling Noah slightly although he didn't let it show, he still didn't believe Stiles so Stiles took his dad's hand and lowered the flame onto it. To Noah's surprise the flame didn't burn him, it was hot and definitely real but it wasn't like a real flame, Stiles controlled it.

Stiles extinguished the flame and looked at his dad "I'm telling you this because Beacon Hills won't be peaceful anymore dad, without the Hale's to protect the territory supernatural creatures will be drawn here. I managed to purify the Nemeton but it will still act as a beacon for the supernatural, it just won't be as dangerous as it was," Stiles explained to the bewildered man.

"Peter Hale is my pack dad, he needs help," Stiles took his dad's hand and knelt in front of him "what do you mean pack. How can you help Peter Hale," Noah chose to accept what his son was telling him even if it was unbelievable.

There was no reason for Stiles to lie.

"I have magic so I'm part of the supernatural," Stiles explained and waited for Noah to nod in understanding "I need a pack to keep me anchored, until I can control my power properly that is, it's so that I don't hurt anyone," Stiles waited again so that the information would sink in "a pack is important to shifter type supernatural creatures and those that can use powerful magic, in a pack you can feel the bonds you have to other members of the pack. They are like string that you only see when you concentrate really hard and you can feel emotions through them depending on how strong they are," Stiles could see his dad was accepting what he was saying "a pack is like family and without a pack a werewolf will become an Omega, eventually Omegas go feral and attack humans. That's usually were hunter families like the Argents come into it, they kill feral werewolves and other dangerous creatures before they can attack humans," Noah was now listening intently.

"Then why were the Hale's killed?" He asked "hunters usually hunt by a code; Kate and Gerard are examples of hunters that don't follow the code whereas Chris is someone who will never break the code. Kate killed the Hale family because they are werewolves; their family have been werewolves for so many generations that their children are all born with the gift," Stiles explained "and Peter is a werewolf?" Noah rose a questioning eyebrow "yes, the only reason he survived the fire was because he was a werewolf. I believe a druid was involved with the fire but pinning a bottle of herbs and ash on an act of arson is rather hard," Stiles joked as he got up to sit next to his dad.

Noah was accepting things better than last time.

"Peter needs his pack next to him majority of the time, he is an Omega werewolf without an Alpha and his pack consists of a human, a wolf and a fledgling mage. It's far from healthy for a werewolf to be without at least one other werewolf so I want you to let him stay here until he gets his strength back and we can promote him to Beta or even find a way to make him Alpha without killing anyone," Stiles explained hopefully.

"Is he dangerous Stiles?" Noah wasn't about to let a werewolf of the edge of losing it into his house with his sons "no dad, last night after Jennifer, Peter's wolf took over and protected me that's why Kate didn't cause anymore damage than she did," Stiles twisted the truth slightly but no one needed to know that "how does Peter feel about all this?" Noah sighed again "I haven't asked him yet but I'm sure after six years of being bondless he'll want to spend more time with us," Stiles reassured.

"We'll talk about this again in the morning. Just let me think it over," he smiled slightly, the information he'd been given was too overwhelming "what about Derek Hale, won't he go 'feral'?" Noah finally voiced "Derek inherited the Alpha spark when Kate killed Laura Hale and he bit Scott McCall recently so he has a pack, he should be fine but he's not on good terms with Peter at the moment. He left Peter when he was vulnerable in a town where hunters burnt their family alive, Peter could have died so I don't think Derek will be much help," Stiles shook his head.

"All right just give me some time, go help Isaac with dinner," Noah shooed his son away whilst he mulled over the information.

It was hard to believe but Stiles wouldn't lie about something this serious.

Noah had a lot of thinking to do tonight.

Stiles entered the kitchen to see Isaac making pizza, he'd learnt from the best when trying to bribe their dad. Pizza with chicken and lots of cheese, Noah was sure to forgive them with this.

He helped Isaac finish preparing the pizza then put the pan into the oven and sat back in relief; Noah had taken things really well. So far anyway.

"Stiles, I don't want to be a werewolf but you have to promise me to get me the bite if I'm dying," Isaac turned to him "what are you on about man, you're not going to die," Stiles reassured "you don't know that ... just promise me Stiles, don't let me die," Isaac was serious and Stiles could see it so he could only sigh "I promise I'll do everything in my power to keep you alive, you're my brother Isaac. Blood related or not we are in this together and I wouldn't let you die and leave me alone," Stiles wouldn't let those he cares about die again.

Isaac seemed reassured by his words so he relaxed somewhat.

They sat at the kitchen table in comfortable silence as they waited for the pizza to be done, they were both content with just being in the presence of the other and feeling their bonds twist within their chest. Just knowing their pack was safe was enough so when Landon came pottering in they relaxed some more, Landon felt the same way they did. They could feel it, for once Landon felt accepted and not used. He had a family and even though they wouldn't live as long as he would he was happy, just being with them at this point in time was enough for him.

It was enough for them all.

After dinner the Sheriff headed out for the night shift and Isaac pulled Stiles to the side "dad won't let us all sleep in the same room, Peter Hale is older than us and a werewolf so who's room are we sharing," Isaac was clever, there was no way he didn't know what Stiles was thinking when he pulled their dad aside so Stiles wasn't startled by his question "mine will be easier to share, the bed is small but there's enough room for the two of us and Landon ... heck if Peter wanted he could even fir," Stiles exclaimed "your bed on the other hand is way too small for me and you," he mocked playfully "they're the same size idiot," Isaac was smiling "but those teddies take up way too much room, how do you even sleep with so many," Stiles whined and Isaac playfully punched his shoulder "come on lets move my stuff so Peter has 'space' to sleep," Isaac mocked back.

Isaac knew their dad would crack if he let Stiles talk to him about Peter so he didn't question things and instead set to work on a pizza, the best kind of bribe for the Sheriff when he's practically forced to eat healthy by Stiles.

Isaac is grateful Stiles got him away from his abusive dad; he's happy to call the Sheriff dad but hearing Stiles say they were brothers whether they were blood related or not was unreal. 

No matter how many times Stiles tells him he'll always be grateful.

Stiles is his brother after all.

They spent the rest of the night moving clothes and teddies to Stiles' room.

They were getting ready for bed; Isaac wanted to sleep in his own room one last time, when Peter climbed into Stiles' room through the window. Stiles squeaked in surprise at his arrival making Peter smirk triumphantly "my God Peter can't you use the door?" Stiles really should be used to this by now, Derek also used to use the window to come and go but seeing Peter was different than it used to be seeing Derek.

"Oh what fun would that be sweetheart?" Came Peter's reply from the bed 'wait the bed? When did he get there?' Stiles must have been spacing out again to not realise Peter had removed his shoes and made himself comfortable in his bed "what are you doing here this late?" Stiles' voice softened somewhat "I couldn't sleep so far away from my pack, I'm guessing Isaac will be in soon too," Peter stated with a knowing look.

"Stiles answer me this, why is it that you sometimes act like two completely different people? ... Why do your eyes look like death is a normal occurrence? Why do you sometimes look so tormented it makes my heart constrict?" Peter was now behind him, Stiles had turned away to hide the complicated expression on his face. He didn't know what to tell Peter but the man was too smart to believe a lie "I have memories of another life," Stiles started because he did have memories of a different life, a life that he wouldn't allow to pass "the future ... our future is mangled, twisted and bloody. The loss of a life is normal to us and I am the only one left behind in the end, I've lived our future, seen you die more than once and been pushed aside to live alone for a very long time." 

"Peter I don't want my future to go that way, I never even had the chance to make things right with you. I've been through and seen things you never will, every day was like walking through a field of landmines but I'd be the only one to survive, I've been beaten and raped and tortured more times than I can count. Or maybe I just don't want to keep count, I just can't lose my pack like I did last time," Stiles was crying now but Peter was there. 

Peter's arms came around his waist and he buried his nose in Stiles' shoulder "I will protect you this time sweetheart, whatever happened to you won't happen again. I can't promise anything won't happen because it will but I can promise I'll be there to get you through it, I'll be there to try and prevent it and as long as you stand by my side I'll stand by yours," Peter reassured.

Stiles turned in Peter's arms and buried his head in the man's shoulder before he broke down "I'm here, I always will be."

He believed Peter.

Peter came back for him last time.

He protected him knowing he would die.

Stiles thinks he might be falling in love with Peter.

Peter manoeuvred them to the bed and wrapped Stiles within his embrace, he comforted the teen until he fell asleep and he couldn't help but think. He though about everything Stiles had said 'who raped you' he wanted to know so he could rip them limb from limb, they deserved to die 'who tortured you' he would torture anyone who dared lay a finger on Stiles.

For Stiles was the first person to see his pain, his suffering. 

He has a feeling Stiles is also the only person to understand him, his motives and his fake exterior.

And for Stiles he would do anything.

He likes Stiles after all, has done since the first time he laid eyes on him this morning. His wolf likes Stiles, has done since he saw him stand up to that nurse with the knife.

Stiles would be a worthy mate, someone he would willingly bite on the wrist to mark him as his. Someone he wouldn't force to be a werewolf even if he was an Alpha and wanted Stiles in his pack, Stiles is someone he could come to love. 

He thinks he might already.

He would have chosen Stiles even if he wasn't a mage, even if he didn't know the future, who to trust and who to kill. For Stiles was just that sort of person, smart and cunning and curious enough to rope Peter in and tie him to his side without even knowing it.

He would get his answers, eventually. 

But for now he would let him sleep.

Isaac came in not long after Stiles fell asleep, he didn't seem surprised to see Peter with Stiles wrapped up in his arms tightly. Peter knew what he wanted so he opened the comforter and motioned for Isaac to get in behind Stiles.

Landon climbed onto the bottom by their feet and somehow everything felt right, he felt as if nothing could destroy this.

Peter liked Isaac; he was just as smart as he and Stiles. He knew things no one had told him and he kept them to himself, he worked them out from their behaviour alone. He would make a fantastic wolf but Peter had heard him say he wouldn't turn unless it was necessary, he could respect that.

Landon was a mystery, he could read Stiles somewhat and the teen would tell him everything he wanted to know in time but the wolf was different. He was the spirit of the Nemeton but he'd decided to follow Stiles, he wanted to know what happened in the time Stiles remembers. Wants to know how Stiles and Landon could be so closely bonded that even he could feel the tendril extending between them.

After Isaac's breathing evened out Peter finally allowed himself to drift off, he'd get his answers but for now he was content just like this.


	7. Allison Argent

Stiles woke up the next morning wrapped in Peter's arms, Isaac plastered to his back and Landon sprawled across their legs "m'ning," Peter mumbled as he ran his fingers through the tangles of Stiles' hair.

Stiles wished he could wake up like this every morning.

"Morning," he smiled at Peter; Peter smiled back just as brightly.

"M'n'g," Isaac mumbled unintelligibly from his place at Stiles' back "breakfast?" Stiles isn't a morning person, not with the presence of his insomnia but sleeping beside Peter, beside pack eased his mind and he could sleep without being plagued by nightmares. 

Breakfast was something he could do for them; he was a good cook after all.

"Yes please," Isaac jumped out of bed quickly and dashed to the bathroom, he really likes Stiles' pancakes "if we hurry I might be able to stay, I've got to get back to the hospital soon though," Peter pulled away and sat up, Landon was bounding around already, clearly excited for pancakes "come on then," Stiles headed downstairs and started on the chocolate chip pancakes.

Peter loved them just as much as Landon and Isaac, he even asked for more 'werewolves' Stiles rolled his eyes at that thought but obliged. After his second helping of pancakes Peter got ready to leave "I'll be discharged today so no more sneaking out at night, maybe I'll even use your door," he chuckled "actually I was thinking you could stay here with us, my dad will definitely agree and Isaac has already packed his stuff up to give you a room of your own," Stiles shrugged like it was no big deal "no matter what I say you'll make me move in anyway, won't you?" Peter was clearly amused "yep so pick up some stuff from wherever you have things hidden and meet us at school with Roscoe, you can borrow her for the day but you have to drop us off on your way to the hospital," Stiles threw his keys at Peter without asking for his opinion, Peter caught the keys and huffed a small laugh.

They rushed to get ready and then raced out the door to the jeep where Peter and Landon were occupying the front seats "awe man," Isaac complained and Stiles sympathised.

They should have been faster.

After they were sat in the back and had put their seatbelts on Stiles leaned forwards from where he was sat behind Peter "can you take Landon today? I don't want him to be alone and last year the teachers threatened to call animal control," he asked "sure, should I just feed him people food or what?" Peter rolled his eyes "whatever you eat he'll want so don't eat anyone whilst we're at school," Stiles shot back at him "no promises now get out so I can check out of that hideous hospital room," Peter stopped the jeep outside the school and waited for them to leave.

"Peter be careful, ok?" Stiles leaned in through the driver's side window and pressed a soft kiss to the man's scarred cheek "sure thing sweetheart," Peter brushed his fingers through Stiles' hair.

Stiles pulled away and rushed after Isaac who was talking to his friend Jackson ... wait Jackson? As in Jackson Whittemore? Having two lots of memories sure was confusing at times, he didn't even realise Isaac's best friend was Jackson fricken Whittemore.

"Stiles, hurry up or we'll be late," Isaac called and his eyes met Jackson's "come on Stiles, I'm not getting in trouble with you two idiots again," Jackson huffed; Stiles shook off his shock and rushed into the building after the already retreating duo. This was different, it was new and Stiles didn't know if he should like it or not.

They'd just entered when a familiar face caught Stiles' eye.

For the first time since being back he had to count his fingers to make sure it wasn't just in his head.

The face that had plagued his nightmares for many years was staring right at him ... or maybe Isaac?

"Who's that?" Jackson snorted, he didn't actually want to know but he saw the way Isaac looked at her "she's beautiful," Isaac was dazed and Stiles realised something, Isaac didn't stick around for or because of Scott it was always Allison "that's Allison ... Allison Argent," Stiles' voice was monotone.

He didn't hate Allison nor did he particularly like her, she stole his best friend from him and later the entire pack when she stood against the Nogitsune and he killed her. He didn't trust Allison, not after her betrayal came so easily, not after he found out how easily manipulated she was. Allison loves her aunt, Kate, too much for Stiles to be able to trust her around Peter. Not when he's currently so weak, without the Alpha spark or a pack of wolves.

"Argent?" Isaac's face paled when he heard the name of the family that had killed so many innocents "don't worry Isaac, she's good ... just don't ditch us for her," Stiles wouldn't tell his brother not to go after the girl he likes; he just hoped Isaac didn't start acting like Scott did.

Allison approached their small group of three with a blinding smile, a smile Stiles could never forget "hi I'm Allison, I'm new and was wondering if you had time to show me around," Allison's chirpy voice entered Stiles' ears and he didn't know whether he should be happy she was alive or not "sure we have time, Isaac here will be happy to show you round and if you want to we have a free seat at our lunch table," Stiles decided he'd be happy but only for Isaac, Allison was still someone he couldn't trust.

"Thank you so much you're a life saver," Allison smiled brighter, if that was even possible, and turned to the other two boys "hi I'm Isaac and this is my brother Stiles and he's my best friend Jackson," Isaac waved to Stiles on his right then Jackson on his left "it's nice to finally meet people who are genuinely good people, that guy over there couldn't say a single sentence without looking at my boobs," Allison motioned over to where a scowling Scott stood beside his locker.

Stiles was shocked, they said it was love at first sight last time.

Then he was just amused, Scott didn't get Allison because he was good looking neither was it because he was suddenly good at lacrosse, it was because of what Stiles always told him.

Stiles was always there for him when he needed advice after all.

"Our group has a feud with his group at the moment, are you sure you want to get into the middle of it?" Stiles was genuinely concerned now, Allison was once his pack mate after all "of course I don't mind, I've chosen my friends and I believe my decision was the right one but do you mind if I ask why?" Allison was curious but she'd chosen her side.

"Well Scott is friends with Derek who left his uncle alone whilst he was in a coma for six years, he didn't even pay his medical bills. Isaac and I have been watching over Peter during this time and when he woke up and found out about his nephew he was angry, I much prefer to be on the side of the uncle than the nephew. Anyway their entire group are backstabbers and liars so I wouldn't hang with them even if Derek and Peter were the best of friends," Stiles condensed the entire situation and opted to tell Allison everything but the supernatural aspect of things.

Allison seemed to understand "I understand, my parents are only together because my granddad arranged a marriage partner for my dad. Conflict is normal for my family," Stiles nodded along despite already being vaguely aware of her family situation.

"So we'll see you two at lunch?" Jackson raised a brow questioningly but he already knew the answer "yeh," Isaac breathed out and then he and Allison were gone, swallowed by the sea of people rushing to class before first bell.

Stiles could only allow a small laugh to escape before turning to Jackson "you coming?" Jackson only snorted and turned to head to class; Stiles rolled his eyes at the familiar action and followed the other teen.

By the time lunch rolled around Stiles had counted his fingers fifty times to make sure whatever was happening wasn't in his head; Jackson was being civil and helpful in the classes they shared, Scott was giving him a death glare, Allison and Isaac were flirting, Lydia Martin was hanging around with Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd as if they were the 'popular' kids which according to his memories ... were? 

Scott, Erica, Boyd, Lydia and Matthew (Matt) Daehler were the popular kids?

Stiles had no idea how that could have happened.

But he didn't really care.

He was best friends and brothers with Isaac, Isaac was friendly with Allison Argent and best friends with Jackson, Jackson was friends with Danny meaning they had equal numbers in their packs (including Landon, Peter, Deaton and Derek). Even if some of the members didn't know the supernatural exist, even if they don't understand the rivalry between their friends and the other side.

Stiles could accept this arrangement, even if he liked Erica and Boyd.

They'd leave Derek eventually.

Just like last time.

Stiles entered the overcrowded, loud as hell lunch room and was hit with a wave of nostalgia; he hadn't been amongst so many people in sixteen years. 

Nope he still didn't like being around this many people.

Just as he was about to turn and leave he caught sight of Isaac waving him over from beside Allison, Danny and Jackson sat across from them and there was an extra seat pulled up for Stiles. 

At least Isaac wasn't ditching him for Allison like Scott did.

He headed over and plopped down, eating wasn't normal for him so he forgot to get some food before heading over "you not hungry?" Isaac was concerned with his friend these past couple of days; he was eating less and would count his fingers subconsciously when they were relaxing or alone. Stiles was different somehow, his eyes were slightly darker, deeper than before and he couldn't quite get a read on his emotions like he used to.

"Nah man, I'll grab something later today. Maybe I'll get Peter to order take out?" He mused; Peter made him sleep without nightmares, made him eat without having to do anything but be there with him, stopped him from counting and doubting he was really back to when he was sixteen. Even Isaac helped somewhat with his insomnia, helped him decrease the amount of times he'd count his fingers.

"If you say so," Isaac was sceptical but he believed Peter would do anything for Stiles "you guys are getting take out? How about we join for movies and games?" Danny suggested, Allison looked up for it and Jackson nodded in acceptance without looking up from his phone "sure I can text my dad and ask," Stiles took out his phone and messaged the Sheriff.

S: Dad can I have some friends over for take out and can Peter stay?

N: I won't be home tonight so you'll have to make something for you and Isaac. Make sure your friend's parents know where they are.

Several minutes later another text came through and Stiles hurried to look.

N: Peter can stay as long as he wants; just tell him not to bring his supernatural conflict to the house.

Stiles silently rejoiced and turned to Isaac with a bright smile "dad said Peter can stay," then he turned to everyone else "are you guys staying over night or what?" he was more than happy to have everyone stay over.

These people were his friends.

They were almost pack.

After thinking for several minutes, one by one, they started texting on their phones "I'll be staying the night," Allison stated, Danny and Jackson nodded in acceptance, It was only Tuesday and yet they were already having sleepovers.

Lunch ended all too soon and Stiles was back to counting his fingers, staring off into space and just not listening through his next few classes.

The day passed quickly for Stiles who was stuck inside his head for most of the day, telling Peter some things from his past had brought back memories he'd rather forget, he was stuck in an endless loop as the things he'd rather forget replayed.

He knows Peter will want to know one day, he was prepared to tell him. Just not yet, not when everything was still so uncertain with Kate running around.

When the last bell rang Stiles rushed out of the building and sighed in relief when he saw Peter and Landon waiting in the jeep not too far from the main entrance, he headed over quickly and claimed the seat behind Peter once again as they waited for Isaac "Peter dad says not to bring your 'supernatural conflict' to the house if your going to be staying, which you are so no bodies in the freezer and hide the bloody clothes," Stiles began before Peter could even open his mouth "how was your day Stiles? Mine was positively boring, thank you for asking," Peter rolled his eyes as Isaac jumped in the seat beside Stiles.

"Everyone else will meet us there; hey Peter how was your day?" Isaac rushed when he saw Stiles go to open his mouth "why thank you for asking Isaac it was great, I took a nap in my new bed and found several stuffed toys hidden around the room, care to explain?" Peter turned to Isaac with a glint in his eyes; Stiles knew what the older man was thinking.

"How about we get going, this place is as bad as I remember," Stiles mumbled the last part so only Peter could hear him. Peter shrugged and started the jeep.

They spent the drive in silence, Stiles was still mulling through his past memories whilst Isaac was texting Allison. Peter could vaguely guess what was wrong with Stiles but he didn't want to ask, not whilst things were still fresh in the teen's mind. He would rip the people who'd hurt Stiles to shreds and he had the nagging feeling those that hurt Stiles were somehow connected to the people who hurt him, he'd enjoy killing them.

They arrived to a house with teens sat on the lawn and by the door, Jackson's car parked not too far away; Allison was by the door on her phone (likely texting Isaac), Jackson was sunbathing despite the lack of sun and Danny was on his computer not far from Jackson. Isaac was the first out and he eagerly ran over to Allison who'd finally looked up from her phone and Landon bounded out after him to an unawares Danny.

Stiles held Peter back with a gentle hand on his shoulder from the back seat "they'll be pack soon Peter, you will grow to like them as I once did. Allison is the only one we should watch for now, Jackson may do something you don't agree with and you don't have to trust him but please trust me ... he'll always choose us," Stiles saw Peter's dubious look in the rear-view mirror "trust me until you can trust them," Stiles gave his shoulder a squeeze before climbing out and heading over to the now open front door, everyone had already gone inside and there was a movie being put into the Xbox when he walked into the living room.

Stiles smiled because this was pack.

They might not know yet but this was what they wanted, deep down they felt the pull to the supernatural and one day they would all be a part of it.

But for tonight they were just normal teens.

Teens that didn't have to fight rival werewolf packs or rescue kidnapped family and friends, that didn't have to kill or be killed to protect their home and those they loved.

A war was coming, Stiles could feel it but as Peter entered the lively living room and put a hand on the small of his back all his thoughts were chased away, Stiles was left with a smile and the knowledge that everything was going to be ok.

He'd chosen his Alpha and it was the right one.

Peter Hale, Alpha spark or Omega, was his Alpha and he'd do everything within his power to make sure he lived. 

He would make Peter Alpha if it killed him "Peter, I think I know where Cora is ... or who she's with," Stiles felt Peter tense behind him and shook his head "don't worry, she's safe for now ... trust me Peter and let it all go, just for tonight," Stiles knew this was going to be a luxury occurrence.

These quiet moments of basking in just pack was going to happen less and less as the years rolled by so he had to take advantage of the now, he had to appreciate what he had and stop dwelling on stuff that hasn't even happened because he might not have a moment like this again.

"Alright sweetheart, lets go see what they've put on shall we?" Peter pushed Stiles towards the couch, he knew Stiles had been through a lot and that moments like these may not have happened much for him so he was going to give him this.

Was going to allow the teen his peace whilst it lasted and tomorrow they'd get back to the things they would rather not have to face, Stiles was pack.

And pack was all that mattered.


	8. Jackson wants in!

Jackson pulled himself out of bed at the sound of his alarm, it was the first day back at school and the day he could finally see Isaac again. His parents had dragged him on holiday again this year and he'd had no chance to see his best friend all summer, Stiles and he weren't as close but that was his own fault really.

Jackson arrived at school in his expensive car, wearing his expensive clothes and noticed Isaac and Stiles were nowhere to be seen, Scott McCall on the other hand was sneaking off towards the clinic.

He never liked Scott.

He and Deaton were sketchy.

They gave him weird vibes and he'd rather stay away from them but something was wrong, he could feel it in his bones that if he didn't follow Scott McCall to where ever he was going then he was going to regret it. With a sigh he took to following the clumsy asthmatic teen to the clinic where he collared Dr Deaton, the vet was not someone Jackson wanted to be involved with. He'd once heard Deaton and a woman called Kate arguing behind the clinic around six years ago, he didn't understand most of what they were saying at the time but now he did.

He remembers their conversation like it was yesterday:

The woman pushed the man against the back door to the clinic and Jackson remembers ducking behind a dumpster so that he wasn't spotted by either of them.

"This was all your Idea Alan, don't you go backing out on me," Kate had hissed into his face as she tightened the fist around his collar "Kate just relax, the Hale's will be dead by the end of the week. I've already told you I'll supply the mountain ash and Laura has already took the wolfs-bane," Deaton had pried her hands off of his collar and placated her "If either you or that bitch Laura get caught don't drag me down with you ... my father will not allow you to live if he thinks the Argents will be implicated," she gave him one last shove into the wall behind him before slinking away.

Jackson didn't understand what they were going on about back then, didn't know they were arguing about the Hale fire.

He regrets not telling anyone but Kate was back in town, he couldn't tell the police or he'd end up like the others the police had arrested over the years.

He saw Scott and Deaton talking in the back, Scott didn't look too happy with whatever Deaton was telling him but Jackson could tell Scott would agree to whatever the man wanted of him.

When Scott turned to head back outside he hid at the side of the building and waited to see where he'd go to next.

Scott was heading into the preserve; Jackson had spent many years with Isaac so sneaking behind the noisy teen would be a piece of cake. The Stilinski's were always weird, Isaac knowing how to follow someone without being caught or picking locks was nothing to be shocked about, he did learn from Stiles after all and Stiles was even weirder.

He kept a fair distance away from Scott but kept within earshot, they soon reached a half burnt down house 'the Hale house' Jackson thought to himself and pulled back a little more, it was almost like he could feel the dead family in and around the entire building. When the wind blew through the trees it sometimes sounded like the dying screams of the Hale's, he knows it's impossible but he could practically feel it in his bones.

Jackson didn't like the burnt out house.

Not whilst the life in the building was nothing but ashes, burnt out and blackened with betrayal, with deceit and lies clouding the skies and ground surrounding it.

He stopped by the tree line and saw a man jump from the second floor of the Hale house, he couldn't hear what they were talking about from so far away but he saw the man bite Scott on the side. He saw Scott fall to the ground for a few minutes then get back up again, something was definitely wrong with the scene before him.

Not long after Scott and Derek headed out and he once again followed but this time further away, he wasn't going to risk being found and told to leave them alone. He needed to know just what was going on.

They came out by Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, Jackson looked around and saw Stiles' jeep parked in the hospital car park 'what are they up to now?' he thought to himself and then remembered that Stiles and Isaac were always at the hospital, they had spent six or so years visiting Peter Hale in the hospital so he understood why they were there but why were Scott and the other man there.

Jackson headed over to Peter's room, as he was sneaking below the windows he heard Scott talking in the room above his head 'that's not Peter's room' Jackson was sure he was in room 202 the last time he was there and not 205. He'd been to visit the man alone for so long he knew the long term patients ward like the back of his hand, Stiles didn't know about his visits but Isaac did, Isaac always knows when it comes to Jackson.

He stopped to listen to what they were saying "you're awake," an unknown man's voice stated "Isaac, Stiles why are you with Him?" Scott's voice came next "I don't see why we should tell you of all people why we're with Peter Hale," Isaac defended, this was why Jackson liked Isaac, Isaac was loyal.

"If you hadn't noticed Scott but we aren't friends, we never have and we never will," even Jackson could tell Isaac didn't like Scott "if you want to talk nephew then the mutt has to wait outside," another man stated, Jackson realized that was probably Peter. 

'If that is Peter then the man that bit Scott was his nephew Derek Hale' Jackson deduced, it seems they want Scott gone whilst they talk "he's a werewolf?" Isaac wasn't really asking and Jackson knew that but Isaac was insecure so it sounded that way 'werewolf?' Jackson was confused, he thought it could have been code for something at first but he was still unsure. He snuck away and decided to ask Isaac about it tomorrow, Isaac would tell him and maybe even Stiles.

They were friends after all.

Tuesday came all too quickly for Jackson and he was met with Isaac's usual cheer first thing, Stiles came along not too far behind. Jackson saw someone drop him off in his jeep, the jeep only he and Isaac have ever been allowed to drive. 

That was definitely Peter Hale.

"Stiles, hurry up or we'll be late," Isaac called as his and Stiles' eyes met, he got the feeling Stiles knew something about him that no one else did and it crept him out "come on Stiles, I'm not getting in trouble with you two idiots again," he decided to huff it off and wait until they were alone to ask what he needed, Stiles was always weird and he had information he knew Stiles would want.

After Stiles had made his way over he stopped to stare at someone in the crowd of students, Isaac was also looking at the person so Jackson decided to have a look at what all the fuss was about.

"Who's that?" he snorted but already knew it was the new girl Allison, he knew the look Isaac was giving her and he'd do anything to support his friend "she's beautiful," and there was his proof, Isaac liked this new girl "that's Allison ... Allison Argent," Stiles' voice was monotone, Jackson had never seen stiles so nervous and afraid.

It confused Jackson to no end.

This was Stiles.

For some reason when Stiles mentioned the new girl's name Isaac also looked shocked and slightly disappointed, Stiles seemed to realise as Isaac began "Argent?" he asked hesitantly and his face visibly paled "don't worry Isaac, she's good ... just don't ditch us for her," Stiles sighed.

They both knew this was the first person Isaac had ever been interested in and they were willing to make concessions.

Jackson had no doubt this was to do with what he heard yesterday.

Werewolves.

The Hale family were werewolves who were burnt alive by Kate Argent, Laura Hale and Alan Deaton. 

He had no doubt Stiles knew what was going on, maybe not the Deaton part but the teen wasn't stupid, he'd have guessed already the man has something to do with the fire.

Jackson was going to exchange information with him one way or another, Jackson wanted what Scott had been given after all.

He tuned out the rest of the conversation "so we'll see you two at lunch?" Jackson raised a brow but he already knew the answer, Isaac wouldn't destroy what they had over a girl he may not be with a year from now.

Stiles asked him if he was coming to class, he liked Stiles he really did but sometimes he got under his skin.

The day rolled by quickly, Jackson noticed something strange with Stiles as they sat in class. The teen would sometimes count then recount his fingers and he wasn't as invested in the work set out in front of him, some classes he'd just stare at the clock or out of the window and others he'd lay his head on the desk and pretend to be listening.

Stiles was different than he was before summer but maybe that was to do with the werewolves running round Beacon Hills, maybe it was because of Peter and the Hale family.

At lunch Stiles didn't eat, usually he would eat too much but today was different. 

From the way he avoided the queue to the way he sat down, seemingly oblivious to everyone else's food; you'd think it was a normal occurrence for him to not eat or even forget to eat.

Jackson wouldn't admit it out loud but he was worried about Stiles, he could see Isaac was too but the teen obviously knew how to handle it by his unwillingness to voice his concerns.

At least Isaac had a way to make sure he was eating enough.

They'd decided to spend the night at Stiles and Isaac's house; Jackson could guess Peter would be there from what Stiles had told Isaac not long after pulling his phone out.

This was his chance to tell Peter.

To explain and also ask to be one of them, he wanted to be a werewolf.

After the last bell Danny and Allison were already at his car, Peter was waiting for Stiles not too far away so he decided to set off before them. Danny had to be told about the werewolves, Allison probably already knew from the fact Kate did. Stiles and Isaac's reaction to her name said it all, he needed to ask Peter.

He wanted the strength to protect everyone, protect his friends. 

They were only waiting ten minutes or so after they had arrived at the Stilinski's when Peter pulled up, the wolf-dog jumped out and was headed straight for Danny but Jackson trusted the wolf to not hurt his friend. Isaac headed straight to Allison and Stiles stopped Peter to talk in private.

"Alright let's head in first and get this party started," Danny pushed the wolf away as Jackson got up and stated, it wasn't long before they were in the living room arguing over a movie. By the time they'd decided on one Peter and Stiles had arrived, they looked on from the side and spoke softly to one another.

If Jackson didn't know better he'd say they were dating.

Everyone was watching the movie when Jackson got up and motioned to Peter and Stiles to follow him out to the kitchen, he wanted to talk whilst everyone else was distracted.

"What's wrong man?" Stiles tilted his head and Peter stood slightly behind him with a hand resting on Stiles' hip, neither seemed to notice though "I know," he started with "know what?" Stiles might have been playing dumb but Jackson couldn't really tell "about werewolves Stiles, about everything," he looked at Peter when he said the last part "I don't know what you're talking about Jackson," Stiles smiled sweetly but Peter's hand on his hip pinched lightly "alright fine yeh it's all true, what of it?" Stiles conceded.

Jackson sighed in relief and began "six years ago I heard something I shouldn't have, I didn't understand at the time so I never told anyone ... if I'd have said something maybe the fire wouldn't have happened, for that I'm sorry Peter," he looked to Peter as he apologised "what did you hear Jackson?" Peter tensed as he asked him "Kate was talking to Deaton about Laura giving information ... she said that it was all Deaton's idea and that if the Argents were to ever be caught she'd take him down too," Jackson watched as Stiles turned to Peter as his face began changing.

Jackson now knew he was right.

"Peter its ok, I'm here and we will have revenge ... just not yet Zombiewolf, just a little longer yeh," Stiles calmed the werewolf and his claws began to retract, his face returning to normal "Stiles," Peter sighed.

When they finally turned back to him he began again "I want to be like you Peter, I want to have the power to protect the ones I love ... I want to be able to protect Danny, Stiles, Isaac and you," Jackson didn't understand the pull he had to this man, didn't understand how he was able to get along with someone like Stiles and be best friends with Isaac but he was and he was grateful to them all.

The least he could do is protect them.

"I can't turn you Jackson," Peter stated and Jackson felt betrayed, Stiles clipped Peter around the head before turning to explain "what he meant to say was only an Alpha can give you the gift, Peter isn't an Alpha so he can't turn you. Jackson if you find an Alpha to bite you, you'll be their Beta ... you'll have to leave us and we don't want that," Jackson saw hope once again.

"What do I have to do to stay with you guys and get an Alpha to bite me?" Jackson could tell from Stiles' eyes that there was a way but he didn't know if the teen would tell him "receive a pack bite from Peter and accept him as your Alpha whilst you're still human, trust me it'll work," Stiles finished with certainty.

"I'll do it," Jackson didn't even need to think about it, Stiles took Peter's hand and pulled him closer to Jackson "repeat after me Jackson ... I accept Peter Hale as my Alpha, whether he's Alpha or Omega," Stiles ordered and Jackson could only agree "I accept Peter Hale as my Alpha, whether he's Alpha or Omega," Jackson felt the weird tendril extending from his chest, he could feel them click into place with Peter, Stiles, Isaac, Danny and one extra then Peter took his arm and bit him on the bicep through his clothes "you're pack now Jackson, remember that when you get what you want ... we'll be waiting."

What Stiles didn't tell him was that if Peter rejected his proposal he would experience unimaginable pain and his body would never be able to receive the bite.

He believed in Jackson.

But most importantly he believed in Peter.

Jackson had a plan already laid out as he went to sleep in a pile of warm bodies, he would get what he wanted for the pack around him.

Wednesday morning came and he dropped Danny and Allison off at school whilst Peter drove Isaac and Stiles then he decided to skip, he drove into the preserve and up to the old Hale house where Peter had mentioned Derek would be. Peter and Stiles knew what he wanted to do, Peter was his Alpha now.

Once there he collared Scott as Derek was nowhere to be seen "McCall, I want the bite," was all he said to the teen "what are you talking about Jackson?" Scott was failing at trying to hide what he knew "I know about werewolves Scott, I want Derek as my Alpha ... I need to be stronger," Jackson pled, well he pretended to. He made his voice as desperate as he could and begged the gullible teen to get him the bite; it didn't take much at all and after five minutes of making up some bullshit Scott finally agrees then pulled out his phone.

Scott called Derek and not even ten minutes later the man came out of the preserve and looked at Jackson with a scowl "you were spying the other day, the fact you could follow two werewolves for that long without being detected is amazing in itself," Derek praised, which was unusual for the man "I'll give you the bite so come over here," Derek waved him over and pulled Jackson's shirt up to reveal his toned stomach.

It was excruciating when the Alpha bit him but he could feel the change, not even an hour later he felt everything heighten.

It felt amazing.

But that was when Derek realised something was wrong and ripped his shirt off in anger "who did you pledge to?" he was seething and Jackson knew he had to run, run or die, so that's what he did. He took off into the preserve.

He used what Isaac taught him and was finally able to throw off the two angry werewolves; he heard them howl in rage from farther away before he was pinned down.

He didn't know this person "you did well for a newly turned," a snarl came before he was struck in the back of his head, before he passed out he howled for his Alpha. They needed to know he didn't abandon them; they needed to know he was in trouble.

His pack would rescue him, he knew it.

That was his last thought as he blacked out, a responding howl sounded back from Peter Hale. 

Jackson was reassured.

His pack would find him.

They'd save him.


	9. Cora and Deucalion

Jackson was jolted awake by a woman not much younger than Derek, she was chained to the floor much like him.

As he came to his senses he could feel the burn from the cuffs around his wrists "its mountain ash," the woman explains and lifts up her own to reveal scarred wrists "were are we?" Jackson looked around the dreary room, it was like an old stone cellar or prison and the smell was almost too much for his newly awakened werewolf senses "I don't know, I haven't been out of this room in a long time," the woman looked miserable, Jackson finally took in her appearance.

She was wearing clothes that were closer to rags and was caked in dirt and blood, it was obvious from the smell that she hadn't bathed in a while "werewolf?" He deduced "yes, the last of my family," she sighed sadly and her words got Jackson thinking.

"What's your name?" he wanted to confirm his suspicions "Cora ... Cora Hale," she was unsure telling him her name but he could tell she'd already given up when she conceded so quickly "Hale? No wonder, you don't have to worry anymore Cora. My pack will come for us," Jackson believed in Peter, he believed Stiles and he believed they'd come to rescue him.

"They won't succeed," Cora shook her head and denied "the pack that captured us are all Alphas," she explained but Jackson only snorted "trust me Cora, my pack won't run with their tails between their legs just because there's a pack of Alpha werewolves holding me captive," Jackson reassured.

She looked at him doubtfully.

"What makes you so sure?" she'd been captured the very night her family burned to death because her older sister wanted their mother's power, she found out her uncle was next in line for the power and didn't like it. 

She took matters into her own hands and killed them all.

Made Derek think it was all his fault.

Manipulated Kate, roped Deaton in.

"Peter Hale is the Alpha, that guy's stubborn as hell. He won't let me die," Jackson smirked at Cora's shocked face, he could see the hope bleeding back into her eyes "my uncle's alive?" she was desperate "how?" Jackson didn't know how the older man was alive but he knows what happened to Cora's family, he knows about Laura and Derek and how there is only three Hale's left alive "he was pulled from the fire by the paramedics and was in a coma for six years, he woke up a few days ago," Jackson began "Derek is this brooding rival Alpha that gave me the bite without realising I was part of his uncle's pack and Laura was cut in half by Kate Argent the day Peter woke up," he revealed casually but he could see the relief in Cora's eyes.

Cora was glad her older sister was dead, she deserved to be killed by the person she worked with to betray her own family.

Derek?

The fact he was alive and an Alpha was shocking. 

She hadn't felt the bond between them since the night of the fire, she was glad he was alive even if he was fighting against their uncle.

Peter was alive; the person who saved her from the fire even if it meant he'd die with everyone else. She always loved Peter the most out of all her family, he was alive and from the sound of it he had a pack that trusted him to save them even from the most hopeless of situations.

'Six years' she thought to herself, she couldn't believe it had been that long since the Alpha pack took her and locked her up down here, she didn't know where she was and had given up after the torture. They hadn't bothered with her in a while but now this teen was here and giving her hope; she remembers her powerful, manipulative uncle better than any of her other relatives. 

She was confident Peter would come for the teen.

"I'm Jackson Whittemore, newly turned werewolf without an ounce of control. The full moon if two days away so what do you say? Will you teach me control dear Cora," Jackson held out a burning hand to the woman he was most definitely going to be calling pack once this was all over "sure thing kid," Cora took his hand and they shook hands in greeting, they both knew they were pack.

They could feel it.

And no matter what Cora would always choose her uncle over her idiotic brother, Derek wasn't meant to be an Alpha and just because he had the spark doesn't mean he'll be any good at it.

Cora had chosen her Alpha and she'd stick with her choice, she owed Peter her life after all.

Just as they pulled away they heard the door open and a wolf with blinded eyes walked down the stairs with a cane in hand almost as if he could see, Jackson realised this was the man that had took him in the preserve.

He gave a warning growl when the man moved too close to Cora but was only met with a tut from the man "now now don't be like that pup, I won't hurt her. She's still valuable to me after all but what I do find interesting is how you two know each other," the man mused with a smile, the man looked like he was ready to kill them if they didn't satisfy him.

"She's my pack," Jackson stated truthfully and Cora's demeanor puffed up in pride, a bond was already forming between them and although the tendril was small and thin it was there "and how is that possible little bird? I've been in possession of dear Cora for six years already. You would have been too young to have formed a strong enough bond with her, a bond that would last this long without contact," the man smirked like he didn't believe Jackson's words "and after all you are a newly turned werewolf, there's no way you have known about the supernatural long. So tell me how you know Cora," Jackson just snorted in disbelief "I already told you we're pack, we have a bond but is you don't believe me I can show you the bond."

Jackson was walking a thin line, the man looked about ready to rip something apart "go ahead little bird," he motioned for him to prove him wrong, Jackson concentrated and found the six tendrils extending outwards from his chest. He allowed them to flow out and around him, something he as a new werewolf shouldn't have been able to do but Cora's presence alone seemed to help him as if she was guiding him.

The man didn't look amused when he saw pack bonds flowing from Jackson's chest, he seemed even worse when he saw the one connecting him with Cora.

He left in anger snapping Jackson out of his concentrated state of mind.

"Who is he?" Jackson looked to Cora who looked back at him with pride "his name is Deucalion Blackwood, he was blinded by Gerard Argent," Cora explained and Jackson instantly had an idea, Cora seemed to know what he was thinking about because she gave him an encouraging look.

"You probably know some of what happened the night of the fire," Cora began; she got a nod from Jackson before she continued "what even Peter can't remember is that my sister, Laura, poisoned the pack with a mix of wolfs-bane and something else. Peter and I didn't drink that night and Derek wasn't at home so we weren't weakened like everyone else, Laura set the house on fire then stood before out mother and ripped her heart out just so she could be the next Hale Alpha. She found out Peter was going to be the next Alpha and didn't want that, when she was distracted with our mother Peter managed to get me out of the basement were I snuck out of the open door and ran for the preserve. Laura made sure no one would remember anything from that night if they were to survive, she got Deaton's help with that and the poison."

Jackson didn't know Laura killed her own mother with her bare hands, didn't know she poisoned and wiped the memories of her pack.

He was glad she didn't succeed in killing Cora or Peter and was even glad Derek was still alive.

Cora was pack "don't worry, Stiles will get revenge on the Argents," Jackson comforted, he could only reach Cora's hand from where they were chained up so words would have to do.

"What's a Stiles?" she tilted her head in confusion and Jackson couldn't help the laugh "not a what, he's a who. Stiles is the Sheriff's son and was Peter's first pack mate," Jackson managed after his laughing fit.

"Peter bit the Sheriff's son?" Cora looked shocked and Jackson couldn't help but laugh again "god no, Stiles is human. Well maybe but definitely not a werewolf, Stiles was the only person to visit Peter whilst he was in a coma. I did visit once or twice but that's because I needed to apologise to him then Isaac started joining him and that wolf thing as well," Jackson listed casually.

"Why didn't Peter turn him and who turned you?" Cora realised there was more to this story than she originally saw "well Peter doesn't have an Alpha spark, he's actually a half feral Omega but he's anchored to Stiles. Peter explained it when he gave me this," Jackson pulled his shirt away to reveal Peter's pack bite "then how's Peter an Alpha?" Cora could tell there was more "well we all see Peter as our Alpha, apparently pack bites don't necessarily work 100% of the time but Stiles told me he used magic to make sure it would. He said Omegas can't tie people to them like Alphas can but he'd found a way around it, after Peter gave me the pack bite I tricked Derek's Beta into getting Derek to bite me. Stiles said it was fun manipulating your enemy to make you own team stronger."

Cora looked on with shock and understanding written on her face "so you have a pack consisting of a mage, humans, a wolf thing and werewolves?" Cora clarified "I actually don't know about the mage but most of the pack is something other than a werewolf, I'm actually the only other werewolf after Peter," Jackson continued "but if I had to guess I'd say Stiles was the mage, he's always so full of surprises."

They spent the next few hours talking as their bond strengthened, eventually they lost track of time.

Deucalion came back when they were in the middle of discussing cake flavors.

He tugged Jackson up and unlocked the chains with gloved hands before hauling him up the steps, they reached a windowless room that was brighter than the cellar and he was forced into a chair and Deucalion sat opposite him.

"Little bird why don't you tell me your name?" Deucalion smiled calmly "Jackson," Jackson answered back, there was something about Deucalion that made him want the man, that was his secret and he'd bet everything he owned that Stiles already knew.

"I'm Deucalion," Deucalion told him "I know," Jackson replied, he was willing to play along until he could find a way to rope Deucalion to his side "I want you in my pack Jackson, I want you to take the Alpha spark of your Alpha and join me," Deucalion explained as he looked at Jackson with his milky eyes.

"I have my Alpha and I won't betray him but that's not the point, my Alpha doesn't have an Alpha spark to take so your plan won't work," Jackson explained, this much information was ok to give the man "what about the one that bit you, isn't he your Alpha?" Deucalion was slightly surprised "oh god no, Derek isn't cut out to be an Alpha. I'd never choose him over my current one," Jackson looked offended at the implication and Deucalion only raised a brow in question.

Jackson sighed, this was how he'd get Deucalion on side "my pack and my Alpha are rivals with Derek's pack, we are in the process of luring Gerard Argent back so we can kill him. We want revenge after all, revenge on him and Kate," Jackson leaned forwards a little before he continued "if you were to help me and my pack out I could ask our mage to find a way to restore your eyesight," he saw Deucalion take in a sharp breath.

The man was thinking about it.

"Mages can't be trusted," he finally stated and leaned further away from Jackson "our mage is loyal to a fault; as long as you prove yourself worthy of his loyalty he'd burn the entire world for you if you were in danger. Join us Deucalion and get your revenge on the Argent's, have a pack that respects you and an Alpha that would rip apart anyone that dared harm you," Jackson tried again and he could see the cogs turning in Deucalion's head.

"How can I trust you? How can I trust your Alpha when he doesn't even have an Alpha spark?" Deucalion was almost there, Jackson just had to push a little more "do you know Peter Hale?" Jackson decided to ask.

Deucalion looked even more intrigued "go on," he leaned forwards a little so he was closer to Jackson "Peter Hale is my Alpha Deuc," Jackson smirked and he knew he had the man.

"All you have to do is give up you Alpha spark," Jackson could see his reluctance but the man would come around ... eventually.

It was only a matter of time.

Peter and Stiles would be pleased with him for this.

He'd found Cora Hale and removed a potential threat.

He'd gained two pack mates.

"No," Deucalion pulled Jackson up and chained him back up in the basement, Jackson wasn't worried and shot Cora a reassuring look. His plan was almost finished, he just had one more step to take.

He pulled out a paperclip from his shoe and began working on the lock to his cuffs; Isaac had taught him everything Stiles had taught Isaac "what are you doing?" Cora looked alarmed "just trust me Cora, I have a plan," Jackson reassured as the cuffs fell from his hands; he got up and headed to the door where he checked for anyone around.

When he saw there was no one between him and the front door he bolted, he had his hand on the handle when he was pushed to the side roughly and claws raked down his side. He turned to see two identical Alpha werewolves standing over him "what are we going to do with you?" one taunted "Deucalion wanted this one alive but too bad, I want to play with him," the second stalked closer and was about to slash him again when a hand caught his wrist.

Deucalion looked furious.

Jackson backed up hastily but sighed in relief that his plan was working "what do you think you're doing?" Deuc roared at the two Alpha's "you're not our Alpha Deucalion," one stated "we can do as we wish," the other sneered and Jackson could only sigh in amusement, Deucalion plunged his hand into the chest of one of them and ripped his heart out then looked at the other "move before I kill you too," he growled.

The Alpha ran the other way and Deucalion turned to Jackson with a snarl "what do you think you're doing?" he was furious at Jackson trying to run after what he promised him "you told me no, I had to get out and get help for Cora. She's my pack," Jackson shrugged; Deuc grabbed his upper arm and pulled him along back to the basement.

When they reached the now closed door Deuc shoved Jackson against it and snarled into his face "you could have died you idiot," "what do you care?" Jackson challenged and was met with a rough pair of lips on his own.

Deucalion was kissing him.

He was kissing him and he wasn't resisting.

He liked it.

Didn't want the older man to stop but it was over all too soon.

"I care about you Jackson, somehow you managed to get under my skin within a few hours of us meeting and you gave me hope. A hope I had long lost, keep your promise Jackson and I'll be able to stay with you because power is nothing if you're not beside me," Deucalion didn't know how but the teen had drew him in and he wasn't resisting, maybe he could finally have a real pack.

A real family.

Someone who'd care about him.

"Give up your spark Deuc and pledge to out Alpha," Jackson smirked and pecked the blind man's lips in promise; this was something he hadn't planned. 

He hadn't planned on liking Deuc like he did; he didn't plan for the older man liking him back but it all worked out in the end.

"I'll get Cora," Jackson pushed Deuc away from him and turned to open the door but was pushed back against it by a hard chest to his back "you're mine little bird, there's no escaping now," Jackson could feel the moment Deuc rejected his Alpha spark and couldn't help the smile "you'll have to prove it Deuc," Jackson pushed him away again and entered the cellar.

He unlocked Cora's cuff and helped the older wolf up and out of the basement where a howl sounded not too far away, Deuc looked ready to fight and Cora looked nervous but Jackson just sighed as he felt the bond with him and Deuc click into place "our Alpha's here," he smiled and opened the front door to see Peter, Stiles, Landon and Isaac waiting for him.

"Let's go home."


	10. Pack is there for pack!

Stiles heard Peter howl despite being in school; it was a loud, mournful howl and Stiles knew he had to get out of school to see what was wrong.

He sent a quick text to Isaac then rushed out of class before ringing Peter on the phone he'd convinced him to buy "Peter where are you?" he was desperate and he could feel Peter's panic through their bond "it's ok Stiles just keep yourself safe," Peter tried to calm down, he couldn't have Stiles taken as well "no Peter, just tell me where you are," he was speeding through the halls when he realised Peter had his jeep "come pick me up right now," he demanded "Stiles ... no, I can't lose you please don't," Peter was practically begging now, Stiles hadn't seen this side of the man but he couldn't give up now.

"Peter everything will be ok, come to the school with Landon and tell me what happened ... we'll work things out from there," Stiles spoke calmly despite the speed he used to jump down the steps at the front of the school "... ok," Peter hung up after hesitating for a little while.

Isaac came rushing out not even a minute later "what happened?" he was just as worried as Stiles "I don't know but from Peter's reaction it's bad ... very bad," Stiles had only been back since Sunday and it was the start of Wednesday, he didn't know if he could deal with the supernatural trying to kill them all just yet.

Peter sped into the school parking lot where Isaac and Stiles were already waiting; they climbed in through the same door before Peter sped off again. He was headed towards the preserve when Stiles placed a hand on his shoulder "let's go home for now Peter," he tried but Peter was angry and worried so was met with a vicious snarl "NO! If we don't go now we may never find him," Stiles could guess what had happened.

Jackson was someone Peter had accepted as pack, formally, and not even Stiles could outrank that at this time "Peter," Stiles was stern, he was so used to the unfeeling Peter he'd spent years with that he didn't know how to calm this version down, didn't know if his promise to be Peter's pack without giving the man any proof was enough for him when Jackson was so obviously in trouble "calm down and think clearly about this," Stiles squeezed Peter's shoulder tightly, he wouldn't allow someone he was beginning to love die because he didn't stop him.

"I don't know where he is Stiles, I couldn't catch a scent and anyone could have taken him ... I can't lose another pack," Peter finally pulled over "I know, neither can I," he mumbled the last part so only Peter could hear "but killing yourself isn't going to get Jackson back," Stiles reasoned "so lets go to where he was taken, have a look around and then we go home and draw up a plan," Peter relaxed somewhat but the worry was seeping off of him and Stiles knew he wouldn't be able to calm down any time soon.

Stiles pulled out his phone as they trudged through the preserve to where Peter could vaguely smell Jackson, Landon helped guide them using what the forest had seen happen and Isaac was deep in thought behind them.

"Hello?" Danny answered immediately and from his tone Stiles knew the teen was worried, Danny didn't even know what was happening but he could feel something was wrong "Hello Danny I need your help, can you meet me at my house in an hour or so?" Stiles was going to tell him, he trusted Danny and so did Peter so there was no problem telling him about the supernatural.

"Sure do I need to bring anything?" Danny could feel Stiles' tension and Stiles could vaguely feel a bond forming between them, just like Jackson's "your laptop," Stiles told him and Danny instantly knew what the other teen wanted "should I track his phone?" Danny knew they had to act fast if what he was thinking was true "yeh, tell us what you find when we meet at mine," Stiles hung up.

They arrived at the spot Jackson was taken and Stiles activated his meagre amount of magic, his sense of smell was as good as Peter's as he was channelling the others abilities, then sniffed the air. 

The scent of Jackson was there, he was frightened when he was awake and then nothing.

Stiles sniffed again and smelt a scent he wanted to forget.

He could smell an old enemy.

Deucalion.

"I know where Jackson is," Peter's head shot up to meet Stiles' eyes, they were glowing blue "he was taken by the same people who have Cora," Stiles looked Peter in his eyes and tilted his head slightly in submission "we can't act rashly with these enemies," he gave a meaningful glance at Peter and the older man visibly relaxed "so we can get them back?" Peter could tell Stiles had a plan, he always did.

"Let's go home and I'll explain some more there ... ok?" he looked into Peter's eyes and saw his reluctance "come on Peter you know better than to run into a fight without all the information first," Stiles tried, he could see Peter was going to accept "fine," the man sighed.

"Before that, bite me Peter," Stiles held out his wrist for the other man, Peter looked at the offered wrist and blanched.

Peter always liked Stiles; the teen would make the perfect mate for him.

He was sarcastic and loyal to a fault, he knew Peter's pain.

"Do you know what it means to be bit there sweetheart?" Peter didn't want to scare him off, he and his wolf wanted to sink their teeth into the delicate flesh presented before him but he didn't want to force Stiles into something.

Into a forever.

"I do, I want this Peter," Stiles knew, after the incident in his last life where Peter offered him the bite he'd looked it up. Some of Deaton's books mentioned what it means to be bit in different places.

The stomach is a turning bite; the bicep was when you accepted a different Alpha than the one that turned you and the wrist or neck were mating bites.

Werewolves mate for life.

And Stiles knew he would never feel the same way about anyone the way he does about Peter.

Peter was his, even if he had to force things.

Peter's iris' blew wide and his arousal spiked, Stiles could smell it with the senses he'd forgotten to turn off "mine?" Peter's wolf had taken over; Peter was in shock that his feelings were returned. He stepped forwards and took Stiles' wrist before pressing a kiss to the now exposed flesh.

"Yours," Stiles nodded and that was all Peter needed.

His werewolf teeth sunk into the wrist but Stiles didn't flinch, he tilted his head in complete submission and there was a low rumbling from the wolf as Peter took back control. His eyes locked with Stiles' as he removed his teeth and pressed a kiss to the slowly healing wound, Stiles was his.

Forever.

"Sweetheart if we didn't have company I would bend you over and take you right here," Peter purred "I don't love you yet Peter," Peter's face fell and he went to move away but Stiles pulled him back by his wrist "I have too much to sort out inside myself to be able to give you all of me ... one day I'll mark your wrist as you have mine and we'll belong to one another forever," Stiles could see understanding within Peter's eyes, Peter knew about the time-travel after all.

"I like you Peter, I always have," Stiles pressed a kiss to the man's wrist "and I almost love you, until that day comes I want you to never stop loving me," Peter loved Stiles, he had in the passed and he does now "Stiles, I love you and now that you wear my mark you can never get away from me ... I won't let you," he whispered the last part in Stiles' ear.

Stiles knew this; he knew Peter wouldn't let him go.

He didn't want Peter to let him go, he almost loved him after all.

'Just a little bit longer, he needs to know everything first' Stiles thought to himself "let's go Zombiewolf, Jackson's waiting for us," he turned to see Isaac removing his shirt.  
"What are you doing Isaac?" Stiles was confused and Peter, who now had an arm wrapped around Stiles' waist, was curious "I want to be accepted formally," Isaac wasn't stupid, he knew Jackson had been accepted.

Knew Landon was accepted even without the bite mark, and now Stiles was accepted. 

He wanted to be accepted by his Alpha too.

"Alpha, please accept me," Isaac tilted his head in submission and looked directly at Peter and the older man's lips lifted up into a small smile "of course I do Isaac, come here," he beckoned the teen forwards without removing his possessive hold on Stiles.

Isaac stepped forwards so Peter could curl a clawed hand around his neck, Isaac was scared.

He trusted his Alpha.

He didn't move from his spot even as the werewolf moved his claws down his vulnerable neck "Alpha?" Isaac breathed and that's all it took, Peter bit into Isaac's bicep and their bond grew stronger.

They could feel each other; Isaac, Stiles, Peter, Landon, Jackson and Danny. Six strong tendrils extended between them and Stiles couldn't help but suck in a strangled breath, He'd never felt bonds so strong, well that's not entirely true.

In his last life there were two blue tendrils that were as strong as the ones extending out now; one belonged to Peter and the other belonged to Chris.

Stiles never did find out why some bonds were different colours, maybe it was random but Peter's was once again blue. Their bond didn't grow stronger from Isaac being accepted, not significantly anyway. Peter and his tendril strengthened the moment he accepted Peter's bite, their tendril was now stronger than in his past life.

Stiles could feel bursts of emotion, Jackson wasn't hurt but he was scheming.

Danny was worried but calm.

Peter was calmer now but his anger was hiding just below the surface.

Landon was amused, as usual.

Stiles was full of pride and satisfaction.

Isaac was happy, he felt accepted.

They headed back to the jeep; Peter drove as usual with Stiles in the passenger seat. Their hands intertwined as they made their way home, they would find their pack mate and hopefully Peter's niece too.

Danny was already waiting for them when they arrived, his face a happy as if he'd found something.

They piled into seats around the dinning room table and Danny opened his laptop, he talked as he typed "I tracked his phone but it was destroyed before they left Beacon Hills," disappointment flooded through Stiles' bond "but I had Jackson let me put a tracker in his favourite leather jacket, which he was wearing when he was taken," hope bubbled up next and Stiles felt like he was going crazy with the abrupt mood swings.

Danny carried on typing for a few minutes more before turning the screen to everyone else, the screen showed a map of the county and there was a small red dot blinking just outside of Beacon Hills. 

Jackson was being held in an area filled with miles of woodland, Stiles knew where that was.

Gerard had taken him, Erica and Boyd there when they were all kidnapped.

Stiles was first raped there.

He didn't want to go there, not again.

Peter's arm tightened around his waist and when Stiles looked over the man's lips were pressed into a tight line, he could feel Stiles' fear and apprehension.

"Isaac could you fill Danny in on the wolves and Jackson, the Argents too please," Stiles stood up and pulled Peter with him up the stairs and into his room.

When they were in the privacy of his room, Stiles turned to Peter and wrapped his arms around the man before snuggling into his chest "you should have guessed by now that I have memories of the future," Stiles stated "yes," Peter pulled his closer and rubbed soothing patterns down his back "if we're going to be together you should know about it, I'm ready to tell you," Stiles began retelling the tale of Beacon Hills.

From him dragging Scott into the preserve to look for a dead body and Gerard Argent kidnapping him to the Nogitsune possession. Kate's resurrection and Eichan House to the Dread doctors and Alpha pack. Finally he told Peter of the wild hunt; how that was the time he developed feelings for Peter, how his bonds were broken by those he thought were family to Peter leaving and then returning and staying with his for ten years, he told the man how Peter died to save him.

"When Gerard kidnapped me the first time he beat me until I could barely move, I had to help Jackson in that state and ended up much worse because of it. After a few days Gerard noticed that Scott didn't get the message and kidnapped me again, this time he allowed his hunters to rape me," Stiles paused as he tried not to cry, he could feel Peter's burning rage "no one noticed what happened to me so Gerard did it again and again then one day you noticed, Gerard disappeared after that," Stiles laughed "I didn't put it together at the time but you probably killed him, we never heard from him again and I locked the memories away so I could continue to help the pack ... the worst period of that time was when you were in Eichan House and no one was left to see my, see my suffering."

Stiles felt a weight lift from his chest and shoulders "was I good to you?" Peter mumbled but Stiles still heard him "not like you are now, I rejected you after all and you did have more screws loose then ... I won't let the future go the same way as last time," Stiles reassured and he felt Peter's happiness "I'm glad this version of me is the first to do this," Peter pressed his lips to Stiles'.

Stiles was shocked at first but then leaned into the kiss.

He opened his mouth when Peter's wet tongue swiped at his bottom lip, Peter plunged his tongue into Stiles' mouth and sucked on the teen's tongue. His hand holding the back of the teen's neck so he wouldn't move.

It was like Peter wanted to taste every inch of Stiles' mouth as he swiped at his teeth, his tongue going further down Stiles' throat as the man explored his wet cavern eagerly.  
Stiles couldn't get any air into his lungs making Peter reluctantly pull back for a moment, it wasn't for long as his mouth was back on Stiles' asking for entrance once again. Stiles didn't want to give it this time earning him a low warning growl but he only smiled, Peter would have to earn it.

Peter had other ideas as he lifted Stiles up by his bum and threw him on the bed, he was on top of the teen and his lips were pressed onto his once again. The shocked made Stiles open his mouth to the aggressive tongue and Peter took full advantage; his hips came down and began grinding on Stiles' hardening member.

They were both aroused and hard, Peter was smirking when he pulled away earning a whimper from Stiles "come now sweetheart we need to rescue Jackson," Peter pecked Stiles' lips once again before getting up and sauntering out.

Stiles could feel the smug pride rolling through their bond.

"Bastard," he mumbled but was only met with a chuckle from the man, they saw Danny at his computer with the binder Stiles had once given Isaac on the supernatural.

Isaac was already in the passenger seat of the car and Landon was sprawled on the back seat "good luck," Danny mumbled "wait here for us, we'll bring Jackson back here when we find him," Stiles said and rushed out to join Peter in the car.

The ride there was quiet; Isaac was texting Danny to make sure he understood everything, Landon was asleep and Stiles was holding Peter's hand from the backseat "we have to be careful, their pack is made up of five Alpha werewolves ... Jackson has his plans set up I can feel it and all we need to do is try a peaceful negotiation, we don't need to be fighting their pack yet ... we're all still too weak," Stiles explained as they drew closer to their destination.

They saw werewolves rush passed them, they were terrified.

Stiles recognised one of the twins, Kali and Enis meaning they didn't have many to fight against "there should only be two left," Stiles got Peter to pull up and they exited the jeep, Peter howled hoping Jackson would hear him. 

Hoping he would respond.

They walked towards the cabin, it was inconspicuous and had wards blocking smell and sound from inside the cabin.

Stiles knew from experience.

They saw the front door open and got ready to fight but they didn't need to.

Jackson was there and so was Cora.

"Deucalion, give us Jackson," Stiles moved forwards and demanded "Stiles it's ok man ... Deuc's with me," Jackson huffed and Cora stared at Peter in a daze before rushing into his arms "uncle Peter," she cried as Peter held her tightly "where is your Alpha spark?" Stiles looked to Deuc who only smiled "I gave it up ... Jackson's my pack now," Deuc moved closer to Jackson.

Stiles looked back at Peter and felt the small ping of acceptance from their bond; he walked closer to Deucalion and saw the older man flinch back slightly. Jackson reassured him with a hand on the small of his back "Stiles, his eyes," Jackson could feel through their bond that Stiles would have done it anyway but he wanted to warn the man first "hmm," Stiles hummed in acceptance.

When he reached Deucalion he placed his hands over the man's eyes "this will hurt," he told him and was met with a grumbling growl then the shake of his head, Stiles used all the power available to him but it wasn't enough.

"Landon can you lend me a hand?" Stiles held out his hand and was met with a wet nose on his palm "thank you," he channelled more power and was successful.  
Jackson held Deuc in place as he screamed; Stiles drew out the wolfs-bane poisoning his eyes and helped them heal fast.

The scars disappeared and the screaming stopped but Stiles didn't remove his hand "Deuc it may be too bright for you at first ... think you can hold off until we get home?" Stiles accepted Deucalion and Cora the moment he saw Jackson and not long after two thin, golden tendrils grew and extended outwards.

It was up to Deuc to accept it.

"Yes," Deuc allowed Jackson to pull a strip of his shirt around his eyes and was guided to the car by the two teens.

Deucalion finally had a pack, he accepted their bonds and he knew they wouldn't be like his other pack. They wouldn't betray him, he was safe with them and he may have found the perfect mate.

Cora had been freed, Jackson had been telling the truth. Her uncle and his pack were here to take her home, she'd chosen her side and she's glad she chose the one she did.

Isaac could feel the new bonds, could tell Danny could feel them too. They were thin and brittle but he knows they will grow stronger soon, he knows this is just the beginning.

Peter was happy, happier than he was even before the fire. He knew about Stiles' past, he knew his secrets and could feel him with their mating bond. He had a mate that was so close to loving him, he had a pack and some of his family had survived.

Jackson radiated pride; he had a pack and Deuc. A family that loved and cared for him more than his actual family did, he was happy.

They'd made their choice; they'd chosen Peter and Stiles. 

Their Alpha pair.

Alpha spark or Omega, Peter would protect them.


	11. Scott

They drove back in silence, it was comfortable as they basked in the presence of their pack mates. 

Scents mingled together in the cramped jeep; Jackson held an exhausted Deucalion in his lap with Isaac at the other side and Landon in the middle, Cora sat in the passenger seat and Stiles was curled up in Peter's lap as the older man drove, he had exhausted his power once again and still hadn't had time to train his Spark.

Cora's hand stayed on Peter's shoulder as if she was afraid he'd leave her, her eyes never leaving the side of his face as if when she looked away it wouldn't be Peter staring back at her.

Stiles slept his exhaustion draining away as he held onto Peter.

Isaac and Landon looked fine; the teen had one hand in the wolf's fur as he texted Danny on his phone.

"Cora could you get Stiles' phone and give it to Isaac?" Peter didn't look away from the road as he motioned to Stiles' jacket pocket; Cora seemed relieved to hear Peter's voice and moved to do as he asked.

She took the unfamiliar device and handed it back to the awaiting teen "could you text the Sheriff and tell him about the situation, try to act like Stiles would so he doesn't worry and then tell him you'll be having a sleep over again," Peter explained and was met with a small nod of acceptance.

Isaac first used Stiles' phone to text their dad and tell him that Jackson was taken but is fine now then he took his phone out and began explaining the situation some more, he told his dad they'd be having company for a while before switching the phones off and sighing in relief.

Tension eased out of his shoulders and he slumped down in exhaustion, his mind still reeling with the emotional sandstorm that assaulted them throughout the day.

Peter pulled up and saw the Sheriff's cruiser already parked in the drive, the sky was beginning to darken and his pack was exhausted "Jackson you and Deuce can stay as long as you like," Isaac stated and then turned to Cora "Cora you can have Peter's room for now, we'll sort everything out later," he opened the door and got out with a stretch followed closely by Landon, after closing his door he moved to Jackson and Deuc to help the teen guide the older man inside.

Cora quietly followed but Peter stayed put as he woke Stiles up.

"Sweetheart we're here, you got to wake up now," Peter cooed beside the teen's ear and was met with a small grumble of protest "carry me," Stiles mumbled tiredly "I don't do things for free Sweetheart," Peter joked but went to open the door anyway.

He was met with soft lips on the side of his face, Stiles kissed the burns on Peter's cheek and then his neck before snuggling back into his hold "there ... carry me," Stiles yawned and Peter looked on dotingly.

Stiles didn't care about his burns, his scars, his psychopathic tendencies nor his dominating personality, his obsessive behaviour was also ok and Stiles was willing to indulge him, Peter loved Stiles. He was smart and beautiful and witty, even though he got the feeling Stiles wasn't like he should be he knew it was because of his other memories, the experiences that tore him apart but made him want to hold onto those he loves.

Stiles was loyal.

He'd chosen Peter.

And even now the older man couldn't believe it, he'd killed people and yet the teen still stayed.

Stiles really was the perfect mate for him.

More perfect than Christopher Argent was.

Chris chose Gerard over Peter yet Stiles chose Peter over everyone.

It wasn't hard to choose who was his.

Who he'd wait for.

Who he'd be with forever.

Peter carried Stiles into the house to see a pile of bodies; pillows, blankets and half eaten Doritos. With a sigh he manoeuvred around the pile and placed Stiles down next to Isaac before slotting himself in behind Stiles, everyone was touching each other unconsciously as they slept.

Jackson and Deucalion were wrapped up in each others arms, Cora at Jackson's back with her hands fisted into his torn shirt.

Danny sprawled over Jackson's feet with his legs tangled with Deucalion's and his hand holding Cora's ankle.

Isaac's head was on Danny's stomach and Stiles was now curled into Isaac, Peter was pressed up against Stiles' back and Landon was squeezed between Deuc and Jackson.

They all slept deeply that night, surrounded by their pack.

By safety and acceptance.

Noah walked into the living room the next morning to see this, he could only sigh and accept that this was now his son's life.

"I'll be back tomorrow night, tell Stiles and Isaac when they wake up," Noah knew there were werewolves in the room so he didn't bother waking anyone up, he knows werewolves are light sleepers and woke up the minute he did.

Once Noah's cruiser had pulled away Peter opened his eyes and got up with much difficulty, Jackson was the only other person awake despite Cora and Deuc being werewolves too "come help me with breakfast," he entered the kitchen and started pulling ingredients from the fridge and cupboards "what are we going to do with everyone?" Jackson turned to oven on and placed pans on the open flames.

Peter didn't have to think before he answered "Stiles will most likely force them to stay here, I won't be surprised if you and Danny move in as well at this point," Peter took toast from the toaster and placed it on plated as Jackson cooked eggs, bacon and sausages.

"He's too nice sometimes," Jackson snorted "it's not that he's too nice Jackson, it's because you're pack," Peter corrected as they plated up more food "come on let's wake the others up," he pulled Jackson towards the table with plates balancing on his arms and in his hands.

Peter walked into the living room to see everyone still asleep, they were now all practically on top of one another "come on breakfast is ready," he went around shaking the humans awake as he spoke loudly for the werewolves to wake up.

They were a tangled groaning mess as they stumbled over to the table pilled with food.

After an eventful breakfast of fighting over the last piece of bacon and toast eating contests Peter ushered Cora into the bathroom with a change of his clothes, Jackson left to pack a bag so he could stay over and so did Danny.

Deucalion removed the cloth around his eyes and stared blankly for a few minutes before bursting into tears, Isaac held him as he cried his eyes out whilst Peter and Stiles showered.

When it was Deuc's turn he insisted Jackson go with him, Deuc was given some of Jackson's clothes for after and Isaac was last to get ready.

As Stiles was getting dressed with Peter the older man stole his plaid shirt with a stern expression "give it back Peter," Stiles pouted childishly "you are not wearing plaid Stiles, here," Peter chucked one of his cashmere sweaters and a V-neck "Peter," he whined but Peter refused to give into him "Stiles please, I want you to smell like me," Peter knew Stiles wouldn't be able to say no to him after that.

So Stiles ended up wearing cashmere and skinny jeans much to Peter's approval.

Things were going ok and that's what was worrying Stiles, he had a sinking feeling in his gut that something bad was about to happen so he did what any rational person would do "something bad is coming," he told Peter.

Peter believed Stiles; he always would believe Stiles and his own instincts were on edge all morning too.

"I need to go see Deaton ... I did tell you about it a while ago," Peter sighed at Stiles' expression "if it makes you feel any better how about you come with me ... you are my mate after all," Peter smirked "ok lets go," Stiles handed Peter the keys and rushed out the door and into the passenger seat, Peter only chuckled as he left the rest of the pack at the Stilinski house.

The drive wasn't too long but Stiles was very nervous, he had tapped his fingers more times than Peter thought possible for such a short distance so when they pulled up he turned to Stiles and placed a reassuring hand on the teen's knee "it's ok I won't let anything happen to any of you, we're just going to ask him some questions ok," he brushed his thumb in circular motions on Stiles' knee "yes ... ok ... I'm ready, let's get this over with," Stiles forced a smile and opened his door.

They entered the vet clinic and Stiles used magic to allow Peter into the back where Deaton was sat with Scott "well look who we have here," Peter mocked causing Scott to fly up so he was facing Stiles and Peter "how did you two get in here?" he spat venomously "oh Scotty did you think I wouldn't be able to do that much ... I'm hurt," Stiles mocked causing Peter to huff a small laugh "why are you here Hale?" Deaton stood up and came to Scott's side "well if you must know Deaton ... I came to ask you for my books," Peter wasn't amused the traitor still had his books; it had taken him years to collect so many on the supernatural.

"What books?" Deaton didn't look like he was ready to part with them "don't play dumb with me Deaton just hand them over and we'll be on our way," Peter growled "he says he doesn't know what you're talking about so he doesn't ... now leave before I call Derek," Scott challenged but Peter only scoffed "I see them stacked over in the corner Deaton, hand them over before I tell Scotty here what you did to the Hales ... and then I'll tell Derek," Stiles practically radiated anger as he advanced on the druid "what can you do Stiles, you're just human," Scott scoffed "yeh I'm just human, but I'm the son of the Sheriff and he knows about all ... this," Stiles gestured around him and saw the colour drain from the werewolf's face.

"Take them," Deaton spat and Stiles motioned the older man to go ahead, that he had his back whilst he did what he needed.

Peter advanced into the room and as he stepped near the books Deaton threw a handful of mountain ash over to him "PETER!" Stiles shouted and rushed over only to be held back by Scott "now now little boy, do stay put for just a moment," Stiles knew that voice, he'd heard it so many times in the past that he didn't want to hear it again "Kate," Stiles grit his teeth in anger.

He wanted to rip her to pieces and from the emotions wafting off of Peter's bond so did he, Stiles threw his head back into the werewolf behind him effectively loosening his grip then rushed over to Peter's side.

He broke the mountain ash circle as he crossed over it and flew into the werewolf's awaiting arms "mine!" Peter growled when Scott advanced "oh how delightful, Peter Hale has finally taken a mate ... now I just have to kill the human and you will be as good as dead," Kate rejoiced, Deaton looked like he'd swallowed a lemon "what does that mean?" Scott tilted his head to the side "a mate is someone you choose to be with for the rest of your life, if one dies the other doesn't last much longer," Kate giggled gleefully at the prospect.

"You can try," Stiles spat from the protective hold of Peter's arms, Peter threw his head back and howled loudly.

Not too long later three werewolves howled back and from the sound of it they were close, Deaton looked panicked and Scott turned disbelievingly to the duo "you're an Alpha?" he asked Peter "no mutt, I just have a loyal pack," he replied with an eye roll "how did you find so many werewolves ... there shouldn't be any more in Beacon Hills," Kate also looked panicked "I'd get running Kate, I'm not the only Hale to have escaped the house ... not to mention I'm not the only one you tried to kill," Peter smirked.

Kate paled then ran to the back entrance, Deaton and Scott were frozen in place but as Cora came rushing in he howled for his Alpha.

Cora growled when she saw Deaton, Jackson had obviously told the youngest Hale what he'd done "you," she scowled and went for him "Cora," Peter stopped her before she could, he'd seen the wolfs-bane before she came barrelling in and didn't want her to get hurt "not today," he told her and motioned to the wolfs-bane with his eyes, she seemed to get what he was on about and backed away as Jackson and Deucalion came rushing in.

Derek howled in response to Scott, he was so close you could feel the Alpha authority within the howl but the werewolves didn't cower. Their Alpha pair was with them, even if Peter wasn't an Alpha yet.

Derek came rushing in with his glowing red eyes and claws extended, Peter and the rest of his pack also had glowing eyes and extended claws. Two pairs of gold glowing eyes turned to Derek along with two pairs of blue ones, Derek stopped when he saw them.

Cora was alive and with his uncle.

Deucalion was alive and could see, he wasn't feral and vengeful.

Jackson had abandoned him, used him for the bite all so he could become his uncle's beta.

Derek felt betrayed.

"Hello nephew," Peter smiled as Stiles pried his way out of Peter's embrace "traitors the lot of you," Derek growled out "no Derek ... you made your choice," Stiles walked closer to Jackson and Deucalion so Peter wouldn't have to worry about him if a fight breaks out "what the hell are you doing on MY territory," Derek growled and Scott followed his lead, Deaton had already escaped "we're just picking up some old family books," Peter motioned behind him where four old leather bound books sat.

"Why does Deaton have books that should have burnt in the fire?" Derek calmed slightly at the sight of something familiar "what you should be asking dear nephew is why our family burnt in the first place, there are traitors all around you and you don't even know it," Peter turned to pick up the books and Stiles edged closer so he could protect Peter from an attack, Scott flew forwards but was met with Jackson.

Stiles stood in front of Peter whose hands were now full "did you know Kate's back ... she was here just minutes before you showed up," Stiles had a smirk pulling at his lips, much like Peter's usual ones "finish things quickly little bird, I want some ice-cream," Deuc watched Jackson rip into Scott with a bored expression "come on Sweetheart I also want ice-cream," Peter whined "Cora," Derek watched them leave as his beta writhed on the floor.

He felt like he was missing something, he looked down at Scott with a complicated expression then turned and left out the other door.


	12. Night of the werewolves!

Scott could feel as his skin slowly knit back together as Deaton and Kate came skulking back into the clinic.

"What the fuck were you thinking bringing Derek here when I was," Kate practically screeched at the writhing werewolf on the ground "their pack is bigger than we first thought ... you need to get Derek to give the bite to some people you trust," Deaton chimed in from somewhere deeper in the room, moments later he came back out with an old leather bound tome "they didn't take all of them, this one is all we need to complete the process," Deaton opened the book and began skimming through it.

It seemed like forever when Scott was finally able to stand back up, he waddled over to Deaton and Kate who were now making a 'potion' using the book's instructions.

"Here ... this should incapacitate someone who can manipulated mountain ash like Stiles did," Kate held out the bottle of purple liquid "they all need taking down, get Derek to bit a few people and then bring them DOWN!" Kate didn't want to leave such an important job to Scott of all people but she was already exposed, Peter Hale knew she was back and he didn't kill Laura so she couldn't pit Derek and Peter against each other.

Not over Laura's death anyway.

But this, the safety of pack and new werewolves running around.

Yeh ... she could use that to pit them against one another, there IS only one Hale pack in Beacon Hills after all.

There were only two variables she hadn't thought of, Cora and Stiles.

They are a double edged sword she could use to get Peter to surrender; Derek's new betas would also be good leverage.

Kate couldn't help but scheme, Gerard was due back any day now after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek left the clinic in a hurry and smelled the air around him, Stiles hadn't lied.

He could smell Kate.

But it was faint; she knew how to hide from werewolves, if he hadn't been in close proximity to her for so long he would have missed it a second time.

Peter hadn't killed Laura so who did?

Cora was with Peter whose eyes had turned blue during the fire, why had Peter's eyes turned blue?

What did Stiles know?

What was Deucalion hiding?

Vengeance, they all wanted vengeance ... Even Stiles?

What was Stiles to Peter?

Derek's head swirled with questions he couldn't answer as he saw his uncle's pack pile into an old jeep 'Peter wouldn't have been seen dead in something like that before' Derek thought to himself but there he was ... the evidence was right in front of him 'they all know something I don't, it's brought them together as pack' Derek wanted that, wanted a pack but Scott wasn't his ... not really.

He headed back into the preserve as the jeep pulled away, back to the Hale house where he was plagued with nightmares of what HE did.

It was the full moon that night; Scott came into the clearing of Hale house ready to spend the night with Derek helping him through the fill moon "Derek how does this work?" Scott huffed then keeled over in pain, he had no control ... no anchor and Derek hadn't taught or even seen a new wolf in many years.

"Find yourself an anchor Scott, a phrase of emotion but not a person ... it's important you don't chose a person," Derek explained with a sigh, it was going to be a long night and the moon was effecting him too.

He was too irritated to deal with a new wolf.

His thoughts wondered to his uncle when he heard their pack howling from deep in the preserve.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles had decided tonight they wouldn't try to stop or hold back their shift.

Well the wolves wouldn't, he used what little light was left to circle around the preserve with mountain ash. He left the circle open before heading back home where he'd called his father and pack together; he'd walked though so he had time to think on the way back.

He could feel the effects of the last few days washing from his bones, the euphoria of everyone being alive and finally figuring out his feelings for Peter had stopped him from crashing but he knew it wouldn't last long.

After tonight it would all come back, the nightmare and insomnia.

The memories of the nogitsune and his many brushes with death, his time at the cabin when he was kidnapped by Gerard.

Of all the people that had died at his hands, died because of him.

Died in front of him, protecting him.

Stiles wasn't sure he wanted it back, he had a new life now and a mate but he couldn't just throw those memories away. No matter how bad they are they were his, in the end they are what made Stiles ... Stiles. He was who he was because he'd experienced all the shit life threw at him and survived longer than most, he was going to crash but he had Peter and his pack with him.

They'd help him.

They weren't like his old pack; the scars marring the place in his chest meant for pack would never go away. They were a reminder that they had abandoned him and even though Peter, Jackson, Isaac and Cora's bonds had regrown he wasn't sure he wanted Scott's to.

Didn't want Lydia's to.

Boyd and Erica, they were wolves he wanted on his side.

Derek was someone he knew Peter needed; even in the past Peter was willing to break bonds with him for Derek.

And that scared Stiles.

He didn't want Peter to abandon him again, even if it is for family.

It's happening, he was crashing.

His mind was clouding with doubts, what if's and erratic thoughts.

He's glad his magic isn't too strong; he can already feel his control over it slipping.

He feels like he's falling, back into the darkness created by the void gaping at him in his chest. The rancid breath of the nogitsune was brushing against his neck and there was a taunting voice in the back of his mind "worthless ... they're going to leave you again, you're not special ... Peter doesn't love you, he tricked you," it whispered and Stiles stumbled forwards as he entered his house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Stiles disappeared to do whatever he was planning for the new wolf in their group, Peter took the jeep and drove out to the cabin they'd found Jackson and Cora.

He stood before the now abandoned building and opened the back door of the jeep; he pulled out a large tub of gasoline and headed into the cabin. 

He doused it was thoroughly before taking the lighter from his back pocket, even the small flame of the lighter in his hand had him on the verge of a break down as he was assaulted by the screaming of his dying family.

"This is for Stiles," he told himself shakily and threw the lighter into the gasoline drenched cabin, it lit up like a beacon and reminded Peter of the Hale house "this is for Stiles," he reminded himself again as he forced himself to not tear his eyes away from the flames.

Heat licked up his body and the scars on one side of his body burned lightly, he was reminded of the time he lay in the burning basement with his family.

They'd had to kill the children; they couldn't bear the suffering cries as they burnt alive or drowned in the smoke choking up their lungs so they'd killed them clean and quick. That's how Peter's eyes turned blue, he felt guilty that he'd killed them when there was a chance they would be rescued like he was. 

He remembers lying alone as his sister's husband clawed at the secret entrance door, unable to escape.

He'd given up, there was no way out.

Other family members tried ripping the bars off the tiny windows of the basement, the only thing providing reprieve from the smoke clogging the air.

They were all desperate but he'd already given up, he lay on the scorching ground when a figure only he could see came and lay next to him.

At the time he'd thought he was dreaming, dreaming of someone perfect for him who would live and die with him. So he lay there, he couldn't move anymore as flamed flicked up his clothes.

The boy lay beside him and pulled him close, he could feel his as if he were really there so he grabbed onto his pale hand tightly. 

Like a lifeline.

"Don't die," his childish voice spoke, Peter knew he wouldn't survive but he couldn't speak. The pain in his body was too much to bear so he stayed quiet as his pack screamed around him "I'll stay with you so don't die, please don't die. Don't leave me like mom," the child pulled him closer as if to shield him from the flames and the searing heat he felt turned into the warmth of another body, he coughed as smoke destroyed his lungs.

He couldn't breath.

But he felt safe in the child's arms, the screaming slowly died down but the fire was still licking all around them. 

He was still alive when he was pulled from the child's arms, he looked back to see the pale figure standing within the flames with a small smile "wait for me, I'll find you one day," the child promised.

No one else could see the child, no one else heard him.

He was the only one left alive, except Laura.

The traitor who killed his sister right in front of him.

Who'd burnt their family alive.

Cora and Derek may have escaped but he didn't know if they'd survive on their own, they were just children.

He remembers those were the thoughts running through his mind as they pulled him out, he wanted to die with them.

With the children he'd killed so they wouldn't suffer, he didn't deserve to survive.

His eyes were blue now, he wasn't worth the trouble.

Then he saw Stiles for the first time.

He always liked Stiles.

Stiles who looked exactly like the child that protected him from the fire, the one that stayed behind to burn with the rest of the Hale family.

When he opened his eyes in the hospital that day he couldn't help but think 'is this him ... he promised to find me' but Stiles didn't seem to know, didn't seem to remember but then again how would he.

This was his second life; maybe he didn't remember shielding him from the flames.

Or maybe it wasn't him.

Maybe the child was just a figment of his imagination.

Maybe...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles pushed away his crash; he had other things to worry about.

He could crash when the full moon was over, when his pack was in full control of themselves.

"We're going into the preserve, I've set up a barrier and I think you should all just let go," Stiles explained "just let go?" Deucalion looked at him incredulously "yes just let go," Stiles answered vaguely, the voice was back.

Taunting him.

"What do you mean Stiles?" Peter snapped him out of his trance, his fingers stilled their counting as he looked back at his pack "the wolves of the group are either traumatised or new, none of you have any control at the moment and there isn't enough humans in the group to supervise each of you tonight," Stiles continued after receiving a nod from Peter "the wolves also need to get used to being around the humans of the pack so they don't attack them by mistake when control slips, tonight is the perfect night for that. Your wolves will be out and instinct will drive you to stay close to pack, this means pack bonds will strengthen and trust will be established ... also you won't have to force yourselves to stay human," Stiles explained.

He was greeted with nods of acceptance "so shall we go?" He looked at the agitated wolves then the rapidly darkening sky.

Once everyone was inside the circle Stiles closed it "have fun and don't worry, the humans of the pack have it covered," Stiles pulled Danny and Isaac to his sides with a smile "let the games begin," he laughed and took off into the preserve followed by his pack.

Peter howled to signal the start of the hunt.

Tonight was the night of the werewolves; nothing was going to stop them tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott spent a night of agony with Derek trying to teach him control, unsuccessfully.

By noon on Saturday Scott was able to think again "Derek Deaton says you need to bite more people ... he suggests my friends, you know for loyalty and stuff," Scott tells the man sat on the porch of the Hale house "fine, bring them to me by the end of the day," Derek didn't like Peter having so much power. The thought of his uncle, whose eyes turned blue for unknown reasons, having a pack as large as he did was disconcerting.

Derek agreed to what Scott wanted, what Deaton wanted.

It wasn't like everyone he bites would be like Jackson, right?

Derek sighed in defeat; Scott had rushed off and would no doubt be back with his 'friends' soon.

He was right.

Not even two hours later Scott came bounding out of the tree line with four other teen; a strawberry blond, a blond, a brown curly haired boy and a boy with jet black hair.

"Do they know?" he turned to Scott and was met with an eager nod "who wants it first?" he turned to the group.

This was going to be a long day.


	13. Chris?

Sunday came all too quickly for Stiles and his pack, they'd spent Friday night and Saturday morning chasing each other and game around the preserve surrounded by mountain ash the all Saturday evening they relaxed in the dirt by a hidden lake before they returned to the Stilinski residence to wash up and sleep.

Their first full moon together was amazing and Stiles had staved off his crash.

But Sunday came and Stiles could feel it bubbling up underneath his skin, only by being plastered to Peter's side was he able to dim the effects down somewhat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can Allison come over? I know she's not pack and you don't trust her too much but I was thinking we could also draw up a treaty with Christopher Argent," Isaac suggested from his place on the floor, the entire pack was lazing around in the living room.

Stiles didn't answer though, he was stuck inside his head as he replayed the deaths he'd caused as the nogitsune. His fingers had been counted more times than Peter would like to acknowledge and Noah was beginning to worry as he sat with the pack.

There was a small thin bond between the pack and the Sheriff and Isaac just knew it was only a matter of time before he was completely accepted, he wanted Allison but she was an Argent, Stiles didn't trust her.

"Chris? Are you sure he'd accept a treaty with us, Gerard is back soon and Kate is already roaming the streets so why would he?" Peter was the one to answer "Stiles trusts Chris ... well more than he does Allison and that's saying a lot considering he's letting me pursue her," Isaac looked to his Alpha hopefully and Peter could only sigh "ok pup, call them and arrange a meeting," he ran a hand through Stiles' hair but the teen was too out of it to realise anything, Peter could feel his terror and depression through their bond.

It reminded Peter of when he was catatonic, of when he was abandoned by his family and pack and all he had was Stiles.

Now it was his turn to be there for Stiles when he was weak, defenceless.

His wolf didn't like that his mate was so sad, so scared he wasn't responding to outside stimuli.

"About that," Isaac chuckled nervously "they are already on their way," Peter couldn't be mad at Isaac, he was doing what he though was right for the pack now that their Alpha pair were out of commission.

Peter could see that, he was only their Alpha in name so he didn't expect them to be absolutely obedient to him, he didn't expect that when he does become Alpha either. 

Isaac is smart, he knows what he's doing and he can see what their pack need.

"Ok, go wait for them and lead them into the kitchen when they get here," Peter could hear an SUV approaching and would bet anything it was Chris, moving slowly he pulled away from Stiles.

The moment he was no longer touching the teen his terror spiked, Stiles began to panic as he looked for Peter causing the werewolves spread out on the makeshift bed to panic. 

Noah looked concerned but knew he wasn't what Stiles needed, Peter quickly put his hands on either side of Stiles' face "Sweetheart you're ok just calm down, the pack is here ... I'm here," he reassured as he heard the front door close behind their guests "come on Sweetheart we have pack business," Stiles looked slightly more coherent as he nodded but he wouldn't let go of his hold on Peter.

With no other choice he picked Stiles up and led the teen to wrap his legs around his waist then turned to see Isaac and Allison settling in the pile of slightly less panicky bodies, Chris was waiting for him to lead the way.

With an slight incline of his head he led Chris to the kitchen table and quickly settled into a chair with Stiles in his lap "take a seat," he motioned to the still silent man.

When Chris came within a meter of him and Stiles he felt the teen's depression and terror sink until it was almost none existent.

Peter didn't understand, his wolf felt threatened and he couldn't stop the slightly aggravated rumbling from bubbling forth "oh stop that Zombiewolf, I think I understand now," Stiles managed, for the first time that day, to talk normally.

Peter settled but only because Stiles wanted it, he still sent a glare to the uncomfortable man opposite them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sunday was hell for Stiles, he couldn't see or hear what was going on around him but he knew Peter was worried.

Could feel his dad and brother were also worried, the pack didn't understand what was happening but they weren't worried. Peter wasn't (not that they could tell) so they weren't, Stiles wasn't hurt so he'd be back to normal soon.

Peter could tell what was happening, Stiles had recently gained the 'memories' of his 'future', a future Stiles had lived through and that was full of despair and terror.

Stiles was reliving the night he first met Peter Hale, psycho Alpha werewolf that bit his best friend and brother. 

It was different this time though; he was the one Peter wanted, he was being chased through the preserve by the feral werewolf and there was no one to save him, it wasn't like the friendly chase they'd shared during the full moon nor the harmless one outside the hospital when Laura was killed. 

Stiles could tell this Peter was not the one he fell in love with.

Stiles may have loved psychotic Peter Hale before he severed their bond in favour of running away with the last of his living family members but the Peter chasing him wasn't that Peter, wasn't the Peter that woke from a coma to run his hands through Stiles' hair gently.

This Peter was a crazed mass of revenge driven lunacy and Stiles wanted so desperately to get away, this Peter wanted to tear into him and rip his limbs out.

This Peter scared him.

He ran and ran until he stumbled onto the Nemeton, at its roots the cellar was open and inviting as the werewolf caught up to him. He didn't have to think twice before he dived inside and slammed the doors closed and began backing up until he was further inside, he wasn't met with resistance so he turned and saw the high school.

The tracks of the Wild Hunt ran through the corridors and he could hear the fain whinnying of a horse, it was terrifying. 

He was almost brought to his knees at the prospect of being taken and forgotten about once again by the Wild Hunt but he couldn't allow that, he ran again but faster this time.

Peter didn't scare him, not as much as the Wild Hunt did anyway. Peter was just a broken werewolf on a revenge path but this was something else, it had taken him and made the people he cared about forget about him.

He didn't realise until he was already there but he'd headed out to the lacrosse field where he found Lydia's body, it didn't faze him as much as it would have once upon a time but the fact that something had been able to kill a banshee with the amount of experience as Lydia had frightened him.

He turned around but found a horseman on the Wild Hunt behind him.

He took off once again through the preserve where he stumbled on tree roots and bodies as they piled, he saw Scott and Liam and Eric as he stumbled through the bodies to a familiar cabin.

He didn't want to enter the cabin but it was either that or the things he'd left behind.

He ragged open the wooden door and slammed it shut behind him "eager are we Stilinski?" he knew that voice, he heard it in his nightmares and had been unable to forget it even in his new life "no, stay away ... don't come any closer," Gerard was standing before him with five or so other men, he couldn't see their faces but he knew they were the same.

They were the ones that forced themselves on him and took what wasn't theirs to have "oh come on now Stiles, you know you like it ... like to let us play with you," Gerard cackled and Stiles turned back to the door at his back, he'd rather the ghost riders take him than he would staying with Gerard Argent.

After fumbling with the handle a few times he finally got it open, he was once again running but this time he was running down the street to Deaton's clinic.

He could hear the hunters hot on his trail so he turned into the familiar building, the mountain ash would stop the werewolves and Gerard wasn't one to leave evidence so he wouldn't follow him inside.

He turned around the familiar room but there was no one there, just a tub of ice and water.

Bathing in the water was the Nogitsune, its bandaged form leering at him as it cackled.

Stiles didn't want to see him, didn't want to see Allison's dead body as it lay at the Nogitsune's feet with a look of absolute horror stuck on her features "welcome back kit ... did you enjoy your brief bout of freedom?" it mocked and reached for him, Stiles was unable to move as its hand came into contact with his wrist and pulled him forwards so he was falling into the back of water. 

He closed his eyes and braced for impact but it never came.

When he could finally breath again he looked around to see the familiar white room, chess board before him and grinning Nogitsune not even a meter away.

He wanted to escape but he knew it was all just a dream, he had counted his fingers and knew this was all just inside his own head but he couldn't control where he ended up when all he could do is run.

A single shot pierced the Nogitsune's head causing Stiles to turn to see the Desert Wolf, the woman that had come to kill Peter when his name was once again spread after everything that had happened.

He could run from her.

More so than the Nogitsune anyway, so that's what he did.

He ran passed the dread doctors as they cut open and injected children with the hopes to make the perfect chimera, he ran passed Jackson when he was a kanima controlled by Gerard so he could kill them.

He rand and ran and ran until his shivering, soaked body hit the floor of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.

He stood before a familiar door.

Behind it was a scene all too familiar to him.

All too familiar for ten year old him, all too painful even now.

He opened the door and saw the scene of his mother and his ten year old self play out, she would hit him and accuse him of killing her. Something he still blames himself for even though he knows it wasn't him, tears spilled from ten year old him's eyes and he couldn't help it when he reached out and yanked his younger version towards his chest.

He opened his eyes, he hadn't even realised he'd closed them, and looked around to see his bedroom.

He looked at his hands and saw small arms, legs and fingers.

Stiles knew he was scared of something, could tell he'd woken from a dream of being chased and running with all he had but he couldn't remember what from.

He lay back in his bed and fell asleep.

In his sleep he dreamt of a burning house, of screaming and burning flesh.

Every night for weeks he would dream of the burning house, he didn't know what it meant but the wolfs-bane was something he could now identify permeating the air around the house.

He dreamt of the house until one day he didn't, he was jolted from his body and he found himself running into the preserve during the dead of night.

He could see the light of the fire, feel the hear of the flames and smell the ash but the hunters around him couldn't see him. He pushed the cackling blond off of the distraught teen with striking eyes and saw as he bolted away from the fire, he saw as a man pushed a child no older than him from the building before another teen with glowing red eyes waltzed out. 

He saw the mountain ash barrier as it was completed, saw the child run in the opposite direction from the male teen he'd saved.

He followed his instincts into the burning building, he could feel that something important was waiting for him inside.

Could feel that he needed to protect whatever it was, protect it from the fire.

As he entered the burning basement he saw they were all trapped, there was no escape and the children were suffering. A teen with blue eyes that began glowing a hypnotising gold followed the lead of a man with tears streaming down his ash smudged face, they killed the suffering children but the adults refused to give up.

The teen and the man's eyes bled into an ominous blue from the gold and the man slumped down in defeat, awaiting his death at the hands of the flames.

He saw the teen lay on the concrete and knew he'd given up, Stiles wouldn't let him though.

Stiles lay beside the man and angled their bodies so he was protecting him from the heat, he pulled the teen close and he grabbed his small hand.

The teen had given up and yet he'd grabbed onto Stiles like he was his lifeline "don't die," Stiles heard himself plead "I'll stay with you so don't die, please don't die. Don't leave me like mom," Stiles pulled him closer as the teen coughed and choked on the smoke in his lungs, flames licked up his left side and the teens right.

Stiles knew why he was there, as the teen was pulled away he promised "wait for me, I'll find you one day," for the teen being pulled out of the fire was his mate, the only one to survive the fire was the one destined for him.

Or at least one of his destined ones.

Stiles stayed in the building as it burned, he was pushed back and woke in Peter's arms.

He could feel the burns on his left side, the ten year old him had worked glamour magic into his skin and sealed his own memories of that night. Spirit magic, that's what he'd used. 

And the price was to gain the same damage on your skin as your spirit, he'd used his body to protect Peter and for that he'd gained his won burns.

Ten year old him had unconsciously hid it from everyone, even himself and it had taken Stiles two lifetimes to realise.

Peter was his.

He'd protected Peter.

Stiles felt his other mate, the one that held the other blue tendril last time, near them and then he heard Peter's warning grumbling "oh stop that Zombiewolf, I think I understand now," he managed out and looked into Peter's eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter looked at Stiles and saw his skin marred with burns on the opposite side of his face, he saw they continued down but he didn't show his shock.

Stiles would tell him what had happened, just not in front of someone they didn't know.

"Christopher Argent I presume," Stiles squirmed out of his hold slightly and held out a hand to the man before them "I'm Mieczyslaw ... Mieczyslaw Hale," Stiles declared as Chris took his hand, Peter was ecstatic at Stiles' declaration but he didn't allow it to show "but you can call me Stiles," his mate continued "pleasure, just call me Chris," Chris grinned at the couple before him but couldn't help the ach in his chest when he realised they were most likely together, he only knew of three Hale's surviving and one was already dead.

"Do you know of mates Chris?" Stiles quizzed as he leaned forwards with a smirk, Peter could only tighten his grip on the teen in his lap "I know a little," Chris nodded "I suppose you do. I am what is known as an outlier, I was born with two fixed mates ... despite being, mostly, human I have the ability to claim two mates," Stiles continued despite Peter's warning grip "I have Peter obviously but the other has eluded me for many years now ... I believe I've just found him," Stiles sent a smug smile over to Chris "what do you say Chris? Care to join me and find out?" Stiles reassured Peter with a small squeeze on the man's leg.

Stiles understands now.

Understands Landon's amusement towards his and Peter's relationship.

His reluctance to let him stay as his ten year old self for too long.

The meaning of the blue tendrils wrapping him, Peter and Chris together in his last life.

His dreams of the Hale fire and the activation of his Spirit magic.

They were his mates.

They were his.

"I think I want that," Chris could feel the pull, always had.

He'd felt it to Peter all those years ago, it was weak back then but now it felt ... complete.

He was willing to give this a go, he'd take it slow at first.

Work out where he fit in the relationship with the two before him, he wanted this.

Always wanted Peter.

Maybe now they could be together, now he could protect Peter and Stiles.

Protect them from Gerard.


	14. Force and choice.

Derek had bit the four teens Scott had brought him, the red haired girl looked like she was rejecting the bite but Scott had reassured his she's be fine. He said Deaton told him she was a banshee that needed awakening, he explained that a werewolf bite would work the best and would be easiest.

Derek didn't really care for the teens, they didn't feel like pack so he let Scott deal with Lydia whilst he tried to teach the other three control.

"No, that's ridiculous," Derek grew increasingly annoyed as time progressed with the four teen wolves "you can't boss us around Derek," Scott finally blew up, he didn't want to be under anyone least of all Derek Hale whose eyes were blue.

Derek had killed an innocent person, Scott couldn't just let that go.

"I'm the ALPHA," Derek growled at the defiant teen "I don't want you to be my Alpha," Scott growled back, challenging the man before him "oh my trouble in paradise boys?" a sickly sweet voice sounded from the tree line "Kate is it time?" Scott turned to the woman now stood in the clearing with Alan Deaton.

"Kate," Derek went to attack the woman but she pulled a gun out and aimed it at him "don't be hasty Der, we've still got lots to discuss," Kate taunted "you traitor ... you allied with THEM," Derek turned to his Beta's but it seemed Scott was the only one who knew, the one called Matt moved closer to Scott's side as they approached Deaton and Kate.

Lydia was also awake now, she'd taken her place beside Kate with a scowl on her face "Derek you don't deserve to be the Alpha, your eyes are blue," Scott sneered, Derek could only growl at him.

He still had two pack members left and he'd be damned if he let Scott or Kate harm them, he didn't know what do.

As panic began to settle in he remembered something.

He remembered his uncle, his sister and their pack.

With a determined sigh and hopeful heart he threw his head back and howled.

He hoped his uncle could forgive him, hoped he would come to help them before it was too late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris entered the Stilinski home behind his daughter and the second Stilinski child, they entered the living room to a tense pack of werewolves and humans.

The tension put Chris on edge but they weren't tense because of him, no it was the human in Peter Hale's lap.

When he saw how Peter calmed the youth before carrying him into the kitchen he was reminded of the time he was with Peter, he remembered high school and the time he gave Peter up because of his father's ever looming presence.

Peter was different than he remembered, he was older and he was covered in burn scars along his right side.

The childishness and abundant mischief was long gone, instead there was a calculative glint in his eyes and a manipulative aura surrounding him. 

Chris hadn't seen peter since before the fire, since they were teens and sneaking around so they wouldn't reveal their doomed relationship.

"Take a seat," Peter motioned to the chair opposite him, his voice was slightly deeper than Chris remembered. Once he was seated Peter's wolf began rumbling warningly "oh stop that Zombiewolf, I think I understand now," the teen in Peter's arms chastised and the man settled somewhat again.

Chris was able to do that once.

Was able to say a few words or lay a hand on Peter's arm and the wolf would behave, he'd lost that.

He'd lost it and he couldn't help but regret leaving him, regret choosing his father over Peter.

He watched as the teen squirmed out of Peter's tight embrace to sit on his lap, he was facing Chris now and the man could finally see the teen's face. His left side was covered in burns much like Peter's and he knew then that the teen had escaped the fire, his sources of the Hale fire survivors had been wrong and he knew it.

"Christopher Argent I presume," the teen held out a hand between them "I'm Mieczyslaw ... Mieczyslaw Hale," the teen declared as Chris took his hand, "but you can call me Stiles," he continued "pleasure, just call me Chris," Chris grinned at the couple before him but couldn't help the ach in his chest when he realised they were most likely together.

"Do you know of mates Chris?" Stiles quizzed as he leaned forwards with a smirk, Peter could only tighten his grip on the teen in his lap "I know a little," Chris nodded "I suppose you do. I am what is known as an outlier, I was born with two fixed mates ... despite being, mostly, human I have the ability to claim two mates," Stiles continued despite Peter's warning grip "I have Peter obviously but the other has eluded me for many years now ... I believe I've just found him," Stiles sent a smug smile over to Chris "what do you say Chris? Care to join me and find out?" Stiles reassured Peter with a small squeeze on the man's leg which Chris noticed but chose not to question.

He was ecstatic at the thought, he'd left Peter all those years despite feeling more complete when he was with him than he ever felt. 

But now, in the presence of them both he could feel what Stiles was talking about. He felt complete as he sat so close to the two of them, more so than he did when it was just him and Peter.

He knew his answer, it was something that he didn't even need to think about "I think I want that," Chris could feel the pull, always had and now he had the power to protect them from his father.

He wasn't worried anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles heard Chris' answer and turned to Peter who looked like he didn't quite agree "we'' continue this discussion once me and Peter have worked something's out ... for now could you give us some privacy to talk, don't go too far though we have pack business to discuss with you," Stiles smiled at Chris and the man nodded in understanding.

Once Chris was gone he tugged Peter up to his bedroom and flopped onto his bed, Peter came to sit next to him with an unreadable expression.

"Do you remember the night of the fire?" Stiles began "yes," Peter turned to look him in the eye for the first time since his proposal to Chris, Stiles could see the slight look of betrayal in the man's eyes so he sighed.

"Do you remember me?" Stiles waited for Peter to nod "I accidently activated my Spirit magic and my spirit answered the call of our mate ... I knew you were in trouble without even knowing you," Stiles explained "I couldn't remember because of the magic sealing my memories, the only reason you survived the fire was because I got to you in time," Stiles saw Peter understood what he was saying "I love you Peter ... always have really, I just never knew it ... never wanted to accept it," Stiles looked away from him for a moment then continued "Chris is our second mate, the blue of our bond will prove that ... I don't want to do anything without you completely on board and I know Chris won't push this, I'm sorry I didn't explain sooner ... I couldn't remember," Stiles held Peter's cheek.

"You love me?" Peter dazed at the teen before him "is that all you got from my explanation?" Stiles sighed in exasperation "that's all I needed to know," Peter took Stiles' wrist and kissed the healed bite, he began caressing it with his elongated fangs and he purred happily "you don't need to feel guilty anymore Peter, those children wouldn't have live ... you did the right thing," Stiles sat in Peter's lap "I know," he felt wet droplets hit his skin.

Peter was crying.

"You don't have to feel guilty anymore, let it go," Stiles worked his magic into the werewolf "I already have, I know there was no other way," Peter looked into Stiles' eyes and the teen saw the glowing blue bleed into gold once again.

"There ... much better," Stiles cooed "what is?" Peter was confused so Stiles stood and pulled him over to the bathroom where he guided him in front of the mirror "flash your eyes for me," he told him and saw as Peter was overcome with confusion and happiness "blue means guilt Peter not that you killed an innocent, there's nothing for you to feel guilty about love," Stiles smiled.

Peter turned to him mate and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss, the kiss began to slow down when Stiles kissed him back. 

When they pulled away Peter kissed the mark on Stiles' left wrist, his bite was surrounded by burns but it was his.

Stiles took Peter's slightly scarred right wrist and brought it to his mouth "I only have human teeth but they will scar, this is forever Peter ... you can't get rid of me now," Stiles bit down until he drew blood before pulling away.

Peter couldn't help his content rumbling as he pulled Stiles into his arms for another kiss.

"We can try this thing with Chris," Peter mumbled "thank you love," Stiles tightened his grip on Peter before pulling away "the burns will be seen as normal, after the magic was removed so were the memories of everyone who'd seen them ... glamour spells work that way," Stiles didn't know how to explain it "it's as if they were always there and no one will question how I got them, those who need to know do and those who are supernatural know they were covered by a glamour spell so won't question it either," Stiles tried "does that make sense?" he looked to Peter hopefully.

"Yes Sweetheart, it does," Peter smiled.

There was a resounding howl for help at that moment "what has my dear nephew got himself into now?" Peter sighed but Stiles tensed "Peter we need to help him ... that howl was one meant for US, not his pack ... we need to go, it could be Kate and Deaton," Stiles rushed downstairs into the living room where Chris was settled on the sofa with Jackson and a grumbling Deucalion.

"Derek needs our help, whose with me," Stiles rushed as Peter came up behind him.

The pack rushed to stand and headed for the door, even the Sheriff grabbed his gun "I want to help too," Chris stood with Isaac and Allison "I've already told Allison everything, we can help," he reassured "alright everyone get into the cars ... mine, Chris' and my dad's," Stiles directed quickly and headed for his jeep with Peter.

They sped towards the preserve and took the old dirt road up to the old Hale house.

Once they arrived they saw Derek, Erica and Boys on the ground as Deaton performed a ritual on Derek.

Kate was there too, gun in hand.

They exited their cars and didn't ask questions "Kate," Chris breathed in disbelief, he didn't go over to her though. 

He could tell she wasn't on his side.

Stiles ran up to where Deaton was to try and disrupt the ritual "ah ah little boy, stay away from my druid," Kate threw a strange liquid at him, Stiles realised that he couldn't get through the mountain ash circle around Deaton and Derek "Derek!" Peter called worriedly as he too reached the barrier, their pack was circling Scott, Matt and Lydia.

They wouldn't allow them to interfere.

Derek let out a loud pain filled howl at the same time as Scott, Kate cackled with glee "finally, I can finally get rid of you," she held her gun to Derek and was about to press the trigger.

A gunshot resounded but it wasn't Kate that shot, Chris had shot Kate in the arm making her drop her gun "you ... why would you protect them?" Kate screamed at her brother before taking off into the preserve, no one moved to chase her though as Scott let out a loud Alpha howl.

He wanted to force the wolves in the vicinity to submit but only Matt coward to him, Erica and Boyd were already safe with Peter's pack and Chris had made his way over to Derek.

He moved to break the mountain ash circle as Deaton disappeared from his spot "bastard ... I'll kill Deaton," Peter cursed as he rushed to his nephew "Derek open your eyes, tell me your ok," Peter could hear Derek's heartbeat slow more every second and couldn't help his worry, he siphoned his pain as he saw on the ground with him "don't worry ... he's going to be fine," Stiles could now use his magic.

He began to heal Derek enough that his werewolf healing would kick in "come on let's get them home," Stiles declared as he stood, he helped Peter with Derek but Scott had other ideas.

"They're mine, all of them ... I'm the Alpha, you have no right," Scott growled and so did Matt, Peter's pack had already all retreated back to the cars and decided it was best to ignore the Alpha werewolf.

"No Scott, they don't belong to anyone ... if they want to be part of your pack they will but you can't force every werewolf into submission just because you stole someone else's Alpha spark," Stiles sneered and helped Peter get Derek into the jeep.

Stiles got into the drivers seat and led the way back his house.

He couldn't deal with Scott today.

He needed to make sure his pack were safe.

All of them.


	15. Pack house!

Derek woke in a tangle of unfamiliar limbs, he could remember calling for his family to help him. 

Remembers Peter arriving and rushing to the barrier of mountain ash surrounding him and Deaton, the wounds Kate had been able to inflict upon him were weeping with wolfs-bane when Peter and his pack arrived.

He could barely move when they confronted his unfaithful beta's, Deaton was stood looming over him as he chanted a ritual he had heard about from Peter once upon a time.

Before the fire when they were family, when there was no resentment or distrust.

He was glad his uncle had come to help him.

Glad he hadn't taken to heart what he'd said about being rivals, he never wanted to be Alpha and spending the last week with his Beta's had only solidified that.

He wished he could go back to that time, to just after the fire so he could right his wrongs. He would have listened to Peter's advice about Paige, wouldn't be seduced by Kate, wouldn't have left an injured pack member behind, wouldn't have stubbornly held onto the Alpha spark even though he didn't want it.

Anyone of those events could have changed his and his uncle's relationship and yet he refused every hand his uncle held out to him, every word of advice or plea for reason was ignored.

Derek regret his decisions, he felt guilty about them.

He was glad Peter didn't cast him aside like he should have.

He felt the moment his Alpha spark was ripped from him and given to another.

Given to someone not a Hale, he felt the land weep for the loss.

The loss of its last Hale Alpha.

The pain was unbearable and he was unaware of what was going on around him but before he passed out, with the lingering thought that he was about to die, he saw his uncle holding him gently and he glared at the offending pack and their allies.

Derek remembers thinking that dying at that moment with Peter holding him like he used to, when he was a child afraid of thunderstorms, was not a bad way to go.

So waking up in an unfamiliar living room with mountains of pillows, blankets and a pile of werewolf and human bodies grasping onto him securely was confusing to say the least.

He looked up at the sound of a stifled laugh to see the teen that was with his uncle in the hospital, burns marred his left side and oddly he felt as if it was normal despite knowing that the teen didn't have them in the hospital when he last saw him 'ah glamour magic' he thought not seconds later.

Derek wanted to know where he got them from but he already had a good idea even without having to ask, his closeness with his uncle was proof enough that the teen got them in the fire that claimed nearly his entire family.

"Come on breakfast is ready, the rest will be up shortly so I suggest you get a plate now before there's nothing left," the teen smiled warmly at him, it was almost as if the teen knew Derek's thoughts.

With slight difficulty he was able to extract himself from the vice like grip his younger sister had an his arm, he wobbled his way into the kitchen after the teen to see Erica and Boyd already eating. Their wounds were also healed completely despite the wolfs-bane used when Kate shot at them, he sat in an empty seat as the teen plopped into his uncle's lap with a huff.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Peter kissed him "Chris is coming over for breakfast," the teen pouted "oh Stiles, isn't that a good thing?" Peter laughed slightly in amusement "it would be if we had enough room for him and Allison to join us ... my dad's house wasn't built to house 13 people Peter," Stiles whined with another exaggerated pout "why don't you get my uncle to buy, or build, a pack house?" Derek suggested.

As soon as the words left his mouth Stiles' eyes lit up in excitement "can we? Zombiewolf can we really have a pack house?" Stiles looked at Peter with eyes the older man surely wouldn't have been able to resist "Dere~k, why did you mention that?" Peter whined at him playfully and he couldn't help the smile from appearing on his face.

In response he flashed his blue eyes at his uncle in mock challenge, Peter flashed his back and for a moment Derek couldn't react.

"Uncle Peter how are your eyes gold again?" he gasped in shock "ah that would be my fault," Stiles piped up sheepishly "I may have discovered why werewolves eyes go blue and managed to convince Peter that he wasn't guilty," he continued softly.

"How?" Derek exclaimed "blue means guilt dear nephew ... Stiles showed me that there was nothing to be guilty about, he helped me forgive myself," Peter looked at Stiles lovingly and that's when Derek noticed the scar on his uncle's right wrist "you finally took a mate? How did your eyes go blue in the first place?" Derek wouldn't allow his uncle to not answer "yes Stiles is my mate and my eyes went blue in the fire, me and some of the other adults decided that the children shouldn't have to suffer ... we'd already given up," Peter explained with a sad sigh.

Derek could understand now, as he finished the last of his breakfast his uncle's human pack mates began trickling in to grab plates before the werewolves stole it all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles started to seriously consider the possibility of a pack house as Chris arrived, the man set Derek on edge slightly but with one look from his uncle he settled even if it was further away from the two hunters.

He still didn't trust the Argents, not after Kate.

Stiles didn't blame him, he only trusted Chris, Allison was as much a loose cannon as her aunt Kate.

"Can we have a pack house Peter?" he tried again "where would we find a place to build a structure that big?" Peter looked at him in question, Stiles was unsure how the older man would take his next suggestion but he had to say it either way.

"The old Hale house ... we are the Hale pack after all," Stiles chewed his lip in anxiety but Peter didn't seem mad, he seemed like he was about to refuse the offer though "I mean it's connected to the land, it's close to the Nemeton and centuries of Hale's have been buried on the land ... your power will be boosted in an environment like that, plus with my wards there won't be a next time," Stiles reassured "but if you truly don't want to we don't have to, I have a few more places in mind otherwise," Stiles knew it was a hard decision for the man to make so he didn't pressure him.

"I'll talk to Derek and Cora, It should be a pack decision," he declared and Stiles could only sigh in relief, he wanted what was best for his pack and experience pointed to the need for a stable base and place of power. 

The old Hale house was just what he was looking for.

The fact that the reserve had been powered by centuries of Hale werewolves, both born and bitten, as well as the lay line converging near the old structure it was the perfect place to set up.

The perfect place to live.

But also the place where painful memories were held for each of the surviving Hale's, even him, and although they'd like to deny it Chris and Allison probably held bad memories about what their family did to the Hales too.

It was something that could go two different ways and Stiles wouldn't blame them if it went the way he' beginning to think it will.

There's always the loft after all and only Stiles had bad memories of that place.

"You're thinking of claiming the territory? Without an Alpha spark? With another Alpha already roaming the territory?" Chris looked at them in disbelief as the werewolves perked up, even Deucalion looked intrigued at the prospect of a pack house to finally settle down into.

"The territory belongs to Hale wolves, always has and always will," Stiles snorted disdainfully at the prospect of leaving the territory, and subsequently the Nemeton, in the hands of an incapably Alpha such as Scott McCall "and it won't be long until Peter is given an Alpha spark."

Everyone, even Peter, looked to Stiles at the last comment "Sweetheart what do you mean?" Peter rose an inquisitive eyebrow despite Stiles being unable to see from his position in the man's lap "do any of you know what a True Alpha is?" Stiles surveyed the room and saw only Deucalion react to his question "what does that have to do with it?" of course Peter knew about the True Alpha's, for many centuries there have been whisperings and legends of True Alpha's leading strong packs but there has never been any actual evidence "they're a myth of the supernatural world," Peter explains to the bewildered pack members around him.

Stiles only nodded before thinking about his next words carefully "I know how to make a True Alpha in theory ... made it work once but that was entirely on accident," he mumbled the last part so only Peter could hear then looked around and waited for the information to sink in.

"How?" Deucalion looked almost frantic but Stiles couldn't tell if it was because the man wanted it for himself or if it was an old venture he had never been able to see through due to lack of information "as I said it's only theory, there's not much to go on after all ... there may be other factors included that I haven't been able to pick up on but I have the gist of it."

Peter was stifling a laugh by burying his head in the crook of Stiles' neck, the older man was smart and no doubt knows where Stiles got the information from "Landon can you grab my things from under my bed?" Stiles ignored Peter in favour of revealing one of his biggest secrets, his bestiary.

Landon knew what he was planning, the lone purple tendril now extending towards the pack of 10 was sending reassuring signals his way. The tree spirit also didn't trust the Argent's and it was a wonder that he'd accepted Deucalion as quickly as he had, Landon was the embodiment of the land and he was willing to crown another Hale the Alpha of Beacon County.

When Landon came back into the crowded kitchen he had an old, battered, grey backpack in his mouth. The one thing Stiles had been aloud to take with him on his journey through time was in dire need of replacing, it looked like it would fall apart or disintegrate at any moment.

Stiles tipped the bag onto the table; out came the bloodied red hoodie he'd had for sixteen years, the stack of blank rune paper, the pot of special ink and a USB stick containing all the information he had gathered about every supernatural he could. 

Nogitsune and Ghost Riders included.

Landon appeared again with Stiles' laptop without having to be asked "thank you," Stiles sincerely told the now amused tree spirit, Landon was always amused.

After booting it up and putting the old USB into the port without much trouble he sighed "True Alpha's can be made easily if you know how," Stiles began despite Peter's tense form behind him, Stiles had no doubt the man could smell the scents wafting off of the hoodie with no trouble "you need a werewolf who doesn't accept the Alpha that turned them and that werewolf needs at least two willing pack members who trust them and sees them as their Alpha unconsciously."

The look of shock Deucalion was sending him was incredible, he pulled up the file containing the bestiary and continued his explanation "a True Alpha gets his power from his pack, much like a normal Alpha, but his Betas will also gain power from the Alpha in proportion to the power of the pack ... the members don't strictly have to be werewolves either so if you were to have a magic user in you pack that recognises the Alpha as their Alpha then the whole pack will gain strength similar to the magic user," Stiles really didn't know how to phrase it well enough.

"Simply put the Alpha will have a larger strength depending on the size of his pack and the pack as a whole will be stronger depending on their Alpha and pack mates," Stiles tried again before pushing the page on True Alpha's he'd pulled up towards the still slightly confused pack.

Derek and Cora were more familiar with born werewolves so their expressions were most exaggerated.

Deucalion, Derek and Cora were werewolves in functioning packs for most of their life so understood the benefit of a True Alpha more than the humans and new wolves.

His dad looked just as baffled "so you plan on making Peter a True Alpha? Using this method?" the Sheriff turned to his son, the new burns marring his son's skin was something he'd once caught a glimpse of when he was younger so he wasn't as surprised.

The only reason he took the big supernatural reveal so well was precisely because of all the unnatural things he'd witnessed in his time working for the police, it all stemmed from the Hale fire six years ago though.

Before that things were relatively normal, peaceful even.

Noah could see that now.

"How long until we can do this?" Isaac perked up excitedly, ever since he'd been saved by Stiles he'd been close to the older Hale man and had already seen him as his Alpha even before Stiles had mentioned it. It was purely instinctual and he can't remember the time he began thinking that way, it was almost as if he always though that way.

"Well as it says in the bestiary it can be done tight now if we wanted too," that sent everyone into a flurry of excitement even Peter had perked up behind him "what are we waiting for then?" Cora demanded.

Stiles had to stop them before they got ahead of themselves "quiet that's not all," he raised his voice slightly as he retrieved the laptop and took the USB, he attached it to a small necklace chain no one had noticed fall from the bag and put it around his neck.

Once the pack quieted down he began again "a True Alpha can also harness the power of the land ... this trait is also given to hereditary and caretaker packs such as the Hales," Stiles sent a meaningful glance at Derek who looked away guiltily "it would be best if we perform the ritual on the land of our pack house, that way we will be stronger when we fight on the surrounding lands and also safer as a pack."

"Plus I need some rare herbs for the ritual which even with the Hale's old connections will still be extremely hard to get hold of ... not to mention that unicorn," he mumbled the last part but the werewolves all picked up on it.

"Stiles has suggested the old Hale house and preserve as our main pack grounds and Beacon County as our territory ... I'd like to put it to a pack vote," Peter stated and saw the was Derek and Cora tensed at the declaration "from mine and Stiles' perspective left for yes, right for no ... depending on the winner we will be either moving Counties or designing a rebuild for the next few months," he looked at Cora and Derek with unreadable eyes.

"As we don't want to influence your decision we will vote last," Stiles added and watched as they made their decision.

Danny, Isaac, Vernon, Erica and Jackson predictably took the left side.

Beacon Hills was their home and they didn't want to leave it behind just yet.

They would however, leave Beacon Hills in a heartbeat if the pack decides otherwise.

Derek, Deucalion and Noah however moved to the right.

Noah's decision was unexpected but Stiles appreciated that he didn't just follow whatever Stiles or Isaac wanted to do, he turned to see the two Argent's not moving and frowned slightly "Chris why haven't you moved yet?" he didn't really care for Allison's decision but Chris was one of his mates, whether they chose to accept that or not.

"What do you mean? I'm not pack?" even the second part came out as an uncertain question "of course you are and we value your opinion so participate," Stiles huffed and watched as the rest moved into place.

Chris and Allison also moved right but that was expected. 

Cora and Landon moved left. 

Cora's decision puzzled Stiles but then again it didn't matter, she had her reasons for wanting to stay on Hale land.

Stiles had long since decided he would choose what Peter did so when he thought the decision would hit a tie his mood dimmed somewhat, he was resigned with the fact they were going to have to move.

"We're staying," Peter declared confusing Stiles "I want to stay," Peter explained softly, obviously having felt his dampened mood.

The five that had chosen to leave looked like they expected the outcome and the pack moved back to their spaces either occupying chairs or sitting on another pack member, they waited for Peter's next words.

Everyone could tell the next few weeks would be hectic, everyone was satisfied with the results and the only thing they worried about was returning to school Monday.

"The teens will not need to do anything but concentrate on school, a pack this large will need financial support and getting jobs after college is the best way. I have a feeling we will get more pack mates as the years go on," Peter sighed but it was tinted with happiness "Sheriff I need you to help me reacquire the land housing the old structure, the state will have secured ownership by now," he was met with a nod from Noah "Derek I need you to enrol Cora into school then I'll send you a list of contacts and a list of materials needed for the rituals Stiles will be performing."

By that time the teens had already retreated into the living room to play video games with a mountain of junk food and soda "Deucalion I need you to teach the new wolves control before the next full moon, I have a feeling danger will be approaching soon," Peter waited for his nod before continuing "anything you need just ask Derek and he'll retrieve it from the family vault." he looked to Derek who nodded in understanding "Chris and I will work on the plans for the structure ... that includes a new tunnel structure leading from the house to the school with the old one filled in, the ones we have now have been compromised," Peter began "we'll need to incorporated Stiles' wards into the house and also make it not only big enough for future pack members but convenient which means partial sound proofing among other things."

"What about me?" Stiles whined from Peter's lap "you Sweetheart are a teenager and have to finish school," Peter huffed a laugh "what if I ask to graduate early and take online College courses?" Stiles didn't want to go through high school again, not when he could be helping.

"Two year early? Can you do it? ... It will be a big help with you laying the wards personally," Peter mused "I'll do it, give me a week to sort it all out," Stiles leaped up with his laptop and hurried away much to Peter's amusement.

"Now where were we?" Peter, Chris, Deucalion, Noah and Derek began discussing the plans and soon they were drawing up blueprints and calling their contacts in for favours.

The problem of Kate and Gerard Argent was temporarily forgotten in the heat of excitement.

Scott and his measly pack weren't even on their list of things to worry about.

Stiles however, was looking for the remaining members of the Alpha pack.

Killing them in the True Alpha ritual would boost Peter's power, it won't be all at once so he can adjust but by the end of the year he'd be almost unstoppable.

Stiles knows leaving a threat to his pack alive wasn't safe, it didn't bode well for him.

Landon only watched on with a knowing glint in his eye, he had a pack and he'd protect them but there was only so much he was allowed to interfere with.

He knows Stiles.

Knows the man is capable of doing what needs to be done.

Because Stiles was a man, a man who'd lived more than 32 years.

Whose experience makes him just as deadly as Peter.

He wasn't worried.


	16. Calm before the storm.

Scott was furious, he'd lost the majority of his pack to Peter Hale.

He'd lost the girl that was rightfully his to Isaac Stilinski.

Stiles was meant to be HIS, he knows it deep down that the teen was supposed to belong with him.

Deaton had been wrong, his promises had lead him down a path that had lost him everything and now he was teamed with hunters.

Yes, he was teamed with hunters. He could use that, use it to take out Peter and take back what's rightfully his.

Kate had no qualms killing and Gerard would want Peter gone too, if only to separate his son and granddaughter from the werewolves. Scott could use that, he knows he could and Deaton had assured him the same.

The book Deaton had managed to hide away was useful, it helped him steal Derek's Alpha spark and it could help him disable Stiles' magic. Deaton wanted Stiles gone, Scott agreed with him.

The sooner both Stilinski boys were gone the better, Deaton had suggested they be sent to Eichen House. 

Scott had to agree, it was a supernatural prison capable enough to hold them. If killing Peter no longer becomes an option then subduing him is all he can do, send him to Eichen to rot with the rest of the traitors.

Fucking Hales, messing up all his plans.

Taking what's rightfully HIS.

Refusing to leave HIS territory.

He wouldn't have it.

"Scott what are we going to do now?" Lydia was smart, she knows the situation was bad and getting worse.

Matt was just as anxious as Lydia but he wouldn't show it, Derek hadn't been able to teach him and Scott control but he'd got the basics down.

"I don't know ... just ... I don't know," he began pacing despite already knowing what he wanted to do "we're going to take Peter Hale down whilst he's still weak, put him in Eichen ... we need to destroy Stiles' magic, we have everything we need," Scott stopped and took out his phone to call Kate.

"What do you want mutt?" an annoyed voice huffed through the phone "we have a plan to get rid of Peter Hale, we need your hunters to take care of him whilst we get the magic user," Scott explained, he didn't like Kate.

"Fine when and where?" he could here Kate moving around on the other end of the phone "the next full moon, he's still weak and they won't be expecting an attack so it'll be easy to separate them from their PACK," he spat the last word like it was acid on his tongue.

"The preserve," he finally managed to get the rest of his sentence out "sure we'll take care of the planning," Kate hung up the phone.

"Scott?" Lydia was concerned "don't worry I've sorted it ... Deaton says to find the hell hound," he continues "Matt and I will get in touch with the kitsune."

With quick nods they headed off to do their own thing.

Scott wasn't going to lose this round.

He was sure of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter and Chris with the plans for the new pack house leaving Stiles alone to his thoughts, it had already been a week since they'd decided on the house and yet nothing had happened.

Stiles could feel the sinking feeling of dread in his gut, with each passing day it grew stronger and more unnerving.

Landon can't interfere too much but even he doesn't know what's going to happen, there's a shift in the air and Stiles is sure it won't be long before something threatens his peace.

After a long talk with Noah Stiles had taking his exams early, with a few strings being pulled by Stiles' contacts he was able to graduate and leave the school by Friday that same week.

He signed up for some college courses such as Mythology and History before turning his dad's attic into his research room.

The attic was the only room in the entire house no one but Stiles was allowed to enter, it was soundproofed by his mum many years ago and Stiles wouldn't even let Peter enter (much to the werewolf's disappointment) and Stiles was currently holed up in there.

Big white crime boards his mountains of bookshelves now filled with his own collection of rare supernatural books, a printed version of his bestiary was hidden amongst the novels he'd been collecting for years.

He'd used contacts he made in the future to acquire the rarer books on supernatural creatures and magic, others he had managed to convince Peter to get him during the man's free time. He also found out his mum was something supernatural, she had books on magic that Stiles had never seen before.

He'd found her old diary and learned she was a spark just like him, she mentioned that his dad is something supernatural also but that he doesn't know it.

His crime boards were filled with research on the Alpha pack, or the remains of the pack, he had no doubt they ran that day because Deucalion killed one of them.

With an idea of what he wants to do he got up with Landon following at his heals and locked the attic door, (wards included) he then headed out to his jeep and began his trip to the Nemeton.

It had been a few weeks since he'd last seen its progress and even Landon was anxious to be close to his main body, after parking the jeep just outside the preserve Stiles headed deeper into the woods and let his instincts guide him.

He came upon the clearing housing the Nemeton, it was no longer a stump in the middle of the preserve but a large sapling.

Given a few more years it would be the same size as the trees surrounding it, Stiles walked up to the tree that was sending small waves of welcoming power to him.

He allowed the Nemeton and his magic to mingle as he communicated his intent with it, although Landon knew what he was planning he wasn't the main body of the Nemeton.

Stiles still needed the tree's permission, needed the land's permission before he could make a True Alpha.

He'd asked the tree to allow the unicorns back onto the land, they were peaceful creature normally taking on the form of the elements or nature meaning people easily mistake them for mist of clouds. It had been many decades since they were last willing to venture into Beacon County, now that the Nemeton was healed the unicorn could come back to the lands.

They were essential for the health of the land, the health of the Nemeton and Stiles needed one to help with the ritual.

If the unicorns had been here six years ago then the Hale family wouldn't have been killed the way they were, Deaton wouldn't have been able to siphon the Nemeton's powers for himself.

In the 'future' he'd saved the mist clan of unicorns from being corrupted by a Nemeton outside of Beacon County, he had promised that one day he would make a place safe for them to live and he was going to keep that promise.

The thing about blood oaths, like the one he'd made with the unicorns, is that time doesn't effect them. 

With the Nogitsune gone the land was free from corruption, once his pack is settled they will be able to protect the boarders from creatures with ill intentions.

Once he'd finished explaining everything to the main body he began setting up the ritual, one week after the full moon is the perfect time to start setting up the ritual. The power of the land would seep into the wards and would make it that much more powerful, the Hale power that Scott had stolen was no longer Hale power.

When the Alpha spark had entered Scott none of the Hale power had gone with it meaning it is weaker than it would have been with a Hale werewolf possessing it, that power didn't just disappear.

It was in the very ground they walked on, he'd amended the ritual so it not only soaks up the power granted by the land and the creatures but also the power of the Hale family.

There have been hundreds of Hale's and many Alphas, each new Alpha had added to the power of the Hale Alpha spark and subsequently the Hale lands too.

This was how Talia managed to make her pack the strongest in America, centuries of Alpha werewolves bound by blood had built the very power the Alpha spark gives the chosen Alpha.

Stiles could use that.

They were still missing five of the ingredients, one of which was unicorn blood given freely, but they still had plenty of time. 

After laying down the foundations Stiles checked the sapling before saying goodbye and heading back to his jeep, he and Landon then headed out of Beacon Hills.

Stiles had a lead on the Alpha pack, they were preparing an attack on Beacon Hills and Stiles couldn't have that, he had a gun loaded with wolfs-bane bullets and his magic reserves were full. 

He'd also warded the gun so it was quieter, more precise and deadlier.

It wouldn't take much to bring an Alpha down with it.

He'd had a week to sit and train his spark, with the help of his mother's books and diaries he was able to progress faster than last time but his powers were still not too strong.

He wouldn't even be as strong as the Darach or the Desert wolf.

They were hiding in the old vault, the one Eric and Boyd were taken to last time.

Stiles had many bad memories of that place but they weren't too bad, he used a scent and sound blocking ward on himself then headed into the vault.

Aiden was the only one around, Stiles lifted his gun and shot the unsuspecting werewolf in the head.

Before the Alpha spark disappeared he pulled on it with his magic and trapped it in a box made from Nemeta wood, he'd asked Peter to get it for him from the Hale vault a few days ago.

Knowing the sound was likely to draw the other two werewolves to him Stiles hid as best he could whilst keeping Aiden's body in sight, Ennis was the one to come barrelling into the open space.

A loud growl sounded when his eyes landed on Aiden's corpse and he turned his back to Stiles, it was another easy shot as he took the Alpha out.

He once again pulled the Alpha power into the box before he felt a harsh force rip apart his wards, he'd forgotten about their emissary.

Kani was on him in no time, her clawed hands and feet digging his very flesh from his bones. 

Her entire weight was on him forcing him in place, he activated his magic to push her away but his gun was taken with her.

Morrell was already drawing a containment array around his now aching body, Landon came snarling out of the shadows up to Morrell.

The wolf easily knocked her down and was trying to suppress her magic, seeing his chance Stiles turned onto his stomach and crawled towards his gun.

Kani grabbed his ankle and pulled him back, with a warded kick he got her off before he scrambled to reach his gun once more. She was on him again in only a moment but he had his gun, twisting at an awkward angle he managed to point the gun at her chest and fired three times.

With one last swipe of her claws across Stiles' chest she let out a roar, her body slumped with the fast acting wolfs-bane as Landon ripped Morrell's throat out.

He tugged the Alpha spark and Morrell's power into the box before rolling the body off of him own, with an exhausted sigh Stiles lay on the floor until his wounds stopped bleeding. Landon came to lay next to him as he cleaned the blood from his fur, Stiles had realised something about Landon.

Landon was more Nogitsune than Nemeton, the main body was still all Nemeton but Stiles had definitely joined the two together. There was only one explanation, the Nemeton and Nogitsune could become two different entities again whilst still being linked.

Landon was probably what was left of the purified Nogitsune spirit, Stiles was ok with that.

Despite everything the Nogitsune had done to him when the fox had left he felt empty, he felt alone for a long time and only with the creation of the pack has he ever been able to feel whole again.

The fox had promised to never leave him and now here Landon was, right beside him from the beginning of this journey and he didn't even know it.

He may not be evil anymore, may not be a spirit of chaos but Landon is still that same fox spirit that had possessed him and killed with his face.

Stiles forgave him a long time ago and he's glad he had, the spirit had promised to stay with him and he'd kept that promise. The yawning void inside him that was left behind by the spirit was filling, it was filling with the bonds of his pack and with the acceptance of the spirit it had filled some more.

He could see it now, the one purple tendril was actually two tendrils.

They were so similar and so tightly wrapped around one another that he hadn't realised they were tow separate bonds, they both still lead to Landon but that was what the Nemeton wanted.

If it didn't want to be found then it wouldn't be found.

He was startled out of his thoughts by an enraged roar, it was so familiar but Stiles couldn't put his finger on it. Not whilst he was like this, dizzy from blood loss and mind racing a mile a minute.

"STILES!" Peter came running in with a frantic call of his name, Stiles had forgotten about the bond to Peter when he decided to hunt down the Alpha pack.

He'd forgotten the man would be able to fell if he was in pain, if he was injured.

"Stiles, you stupid boy what did you do?" he was in the older man's arms before he could think anymore about his poor planning "hello to you too Peter," he jabbed but snuggled into Peter's hold "stupid, I thought something bad had happened to you," Peter's voice was tinged with worry "don't worry Peterwolf ... I had a plan, just got a bit cut up is all," Stiles held onto the werewolf as he picked him up.

"Jackson take Stiles' jeep back ... Chris can you ride with me," it wasn't a question but it wasn't like Chris was going to leave Stiles' side anytime soon "give him to me," Chris held out his arms as he opened the passenger door, with a grumble Peter relinquished his hold on his mate and allowed Chris his turn.

He knows how worried the other man was about Stiles, Chris settled with Stiles in his lap as Peter settled into the drivers seat "hello there Silver," Stiles snuggled into Chris "we were worried Stiles, if it wasn't for your bond with Peter we wouldn't have been able to find you so quick," Chris chastised "s'ok I wouldn't have died ... I have a pack to look out f'r," Stiles drifted to sleep.

Chris and Peter shared a look of exasperation, Stiles was ten years younger than Chris and more than once the older man has wondered how on earth he ended up with someone so beautiful, loyal and ruthless.

His relationship with Peter felt incomplete but with Stiles there next to them it felt normal, he felt completer for the first time in his life.

He wanted to make this work.

He was already falling for the stupid yet smart boy in his arms, he had loved the ruthless wolf since they were teens.

He could make this work.

Wanted to make it work.

For once he felt happy, he didn't worry about his father.

Didn't worry about telling Allison he wasn’t her real father, telling her that her mother was really her psychopathic aunt.

Didn't worry about other people's opinions.

About all the horrible things his family had done.

Because this felt right.


	17. For a Hale to stay dead in Beacon Hills

In his version of Beacon Hills, Stiles had discovered the secret of Allison Argent's birth.

He knew Allison wasn't Chris', that she was really Kate's child but was unsure about how to tell Peter and Derek last time, later on he assumed that they knew. 

He knew Chris had only married Victoria because of Allison, Gerard had set an arranged marriage for his son and Chris hadn't fought it when Kate had dumped her daughter on them. 

He had wanted his niece to have a normal life, a normal family.

He had thought he could learn to love Victoria but his heart still belonged to Peter Hale, Stiles had found that out a few years after the Hale's had joined him in his original time.

Chris was only ten years older than Stiles, Peter was nine years older which brought about the question of Malia.

Both Chris and Peter were too young to have children and yet no one questioned it when the children turned up or the men revealed their actual ages, even now Stiles hadn't been able to find much on Malia's parentage.

Stiles, as usual, had a plan.

Not knowing things had gotten people killed last time, it had gotten him no loyalty from his pack.

And in the end they had left him and the territory, the land that made them what they are.

Stiles sat beside the Nemeton on his third week in the past, there was a complicated array drawn on the ground away from the ritual he'd drawn previously. This one looked more complex, it felt cold and a fog permeated the air around the clearing when he lit the black candles framing it.

Stiles' eyes went white as the candle flames burned an eerie blue, the clearing was now enveloped in a fog so thick even werewolf senses wouldn't be able to permeate. Stiles was trying to contact the land beyond the veil, the place 'evil' supernatural creatures are sent to when they die.

What many don't know about are the three realms, made to contain or reincarnate the supernatural.

The first is similar to human heaven, it's said to be the most beautiful place to exist where nothing bad ever happens and the supernatural creatures can be what they are without worry of death or persecution. After death the 'good' creatures are sent here, depending on the specie of supernatural creature the definition of 'good' and 'bad' can differ greatly. 

They are able to stay in this realm to watch and guide their younger generations or they can pass on to be reincarnated, many Alpha werewolves will stay to watch over their pack until the next Alpha comes along to take their place in this realm.

It has many names but to most it is known as Summerland.

Stiles wasn't trying to contact there though, no one would give him answers from there.

Wendigo's are cannibals so eating people isn't classed as 'bad' but it isn't classed as 'good' either, they follow their natural instincts and so are sent to the second realm.

The second realm is a place were the moral grey go, the creatures that can only follow their instincts and so are not blamed for their killings. The ones that were controlled into doing bad things and the ones that feel guilty themselves over what they did in the mortal world, here spirits can choose redemption where they will eventually move onto the Summerland or they can choose to forever wander the land.

Here the spirits are more attuned to their instincts, werewolves can complete the full shift and Wendigo's no longer have to eat flesh.

To most it is known as the Spirit World.

The last is a place many know, the Underworld is essentially Hell.

Creatures that reject their instincts, that kill indiscriminately, who feel no guilt and have no chance of redemption are sent here. Their souls are then cleansed before being reincarnated once again, they are punished and made to see and feel the pain they put others through.

Stiles had a theory, as always, that Laura wasn't as bad as he'd seen.

That there was a reason she ended up working with Kate and Deaton, with this knowledge in mind he opened the veil between the mortal world and the Spirit World. If what he thinks happened really did then he may be able to help her move on, or bring her back to life.

His chanting stopped when a large brown wolf came bounding forwards, it was small compared to a normal werewolf, not quite still a pup really but young and it's eyes were the dangerous blue he'd come to associate with the Hale's.

This was Laura, he was sure of it.

At first the wolf looked like it was part of the fog around him, she approached cautiously at first but she must have smelled the Hale's on him because she came forwards more confidently after that.

As she walked she shed the skin of her wolf form and walked closer to Stiles as a very naked woman, he'd only ever seen Laura once and that was more than sixteen years ago now. He'd seen half her body strewn in the forest after Peter's attack last time but she was more beautiful now, whole and sporting the familiar Hale scowl, her eyebrows telling him more than she thought she was showing to him.

Without moving from his spot he looked directly into her eyes "Laura I need to ask you some questions," Stiles used her name in hopes she would see he was a friend and not an enemy "who are you and why do you smell like uncle Peter?" Laura was more suspicious now than before, he should have known really "my name is Stiles and I'm Peter's mate," he began "I want to know what happened," he wanted to know everything she had done, wanted to know who had gotten their claws into her and made her kill her entire family with Kate Argent.

"Uncle Peter is alive? Please tell me others survived, someone other than me and Derek," she demanded but lost her scowl "Cora also made it out and a little girl called Malia, she is still missing though," Stiles offered "how come your burns look just like uncle Peter's used to?" she came forwards slowly, cautiously and laid a hand on the burns spanning his left cheek and neck "I was in the house at the time, although it was using Spirit magic I was still there ... it's how Peter survived," Stiles explained slowly.

Laura looked guilty and tried to take her hand away but Stiles took it gently and placed it back onto his cheek "I don't blame you, none of us do ... it wasn't your fault and that's why I'm here, I need to know who did this so the last of the Hale's can get justice ... get revenge," Stiles looked into her now watery eyes "if you'd like another chance I can bring you back," he offered.

Laura looked shocked, who wouldn't when the person you met for the first time told you he could raise you from the dead, Laura wanted another chance though "I want to, under the floor boards of the house is my journal from the time I was controlled, I don't remember much after Derek introduced Paige to us ... not even how I died but I made speculations in there."

Stiles could tell Laura was being truthful so could only nod "when you are ready we can begin," Stiles motioned around him, the array he'd drawn wasn't only for contacting the Spirit World.

He already had Laura's body, he'd used magic to erase the magic that used to control her and healed the body as best he could.

Laura would have to do the rest on her own.

"Now? How? I'm ready," she panicked slightly at first but decided it was now or never "Stiles I owe you," she smiled as she felt the magic begin to work its way around her "you're family Laura, you did nothing wrong and your death upset the balance of the land ... you shouldn't feel guilty for the things that happened," as Stiles spoke he saw the blue bleed from the spirit's eyes.

The spirit disappeared and from his side the body twitched slightly, raising the dead was tricky especially when they'd been dead for three weeks.

The only reason he was allowed to raise Laura from the dead was because he had exchanged Morrell's life for Laura's, when he took the woman's magic energy for the True Alpha ritual he'd accidently taken her soul too.

He sent Morrell to the afterlife in exchange for Laura's soul returning to the mortal realm, she would also find her redemption so the Spirit World allowed it.

Stiles was lucky it had worked.

Laura groaned from beside him, he clothes were still the same ones she was in when she died.

Her werewolf healing had already kicked in and she would be able to move soon, Stiles erased the array and packed up the candles and herbs he'd used whilst she adjusted.

"How you feeling?" he asked without turning, the Nemeton was brushing against him in an attempt to restore his lost magic "ba~d ... I didn't know living hurt this much," she complained as she sat up "I feel so gross," she complained again but Stiles only laughed and passed her a bottle of water.

"I'll take you home once I get my hands on that diary you were talking about," Stiles laughed "I did many terrible things Stiles, how will they ever forgive me?" Laura must have remembered something else now that the magic wasn't controlling her.

"Laura look here," Stiles pulled out his phone and opened the camera app, he made it face them and showed Laura her still glowing eyes "you are not to blame, I'll talk to them and they'll understand," he soothed as she stared at her long lost golden beta eyes "your pack Laura," he assured.

With his acceptance of her he heard his Alpha howl, the pack followed soon after and Stiles could pick out the human members that had tried to imitate the wolves in their happiness "see," he smiled at her "thank you," she flung her arms around him she cried into his shoulder, relief and grief spilling out all at once.

He helped her up after a quick goodbye to the Nemeton, he pulled her towards the husk of the Hale house.

He's glad he contacted Laura now, Peter was knocking the house down tomorrow and he didn't think he'd be able to find the diary after that.

It had taken longer to get possession of the house and planning rights than the man had expected, they were all excited in the end though.

Once there Laura headed to the still whole staircase, she pried off a board to reveal a small hollow in the step.

She put her hand into the hole and pulled out a slightly charred black diary, she threw it towards him and he caught it on instinct before giving her an impressed look. She's hid the diary somewhere only she would know about, somewhere the magic user that had controlled her wouldn't be able to find.

She'd left herself a way out without knowing she needed it, Laura was definitely a Hale.

"Come on lets get you a shower," he took her hand and guided her to his jeep, the ride back to his dad's house was spent in a comfortable silence.

Peter was worriedly pacing by the front door when he arrived "stay here a second," he noticed her tension and squeezed her hand in reassurance then got out of the jeep "soooo Peter ... I may have done something big without your permission ... again," Stiles rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as Peter approached "what did you do now Stiles? Why did we feel another pack member?" Peter looked him over worriedly but sighed when he found nothing wrong with Stiles.

"Well there are a LOT of unanswered questions from this time and my other, I needed answers and there was something suspicious about EVERYTHIN that happened to the Hale's so I contacted the other side," Stiles explained quickly "Stiles what did you do?" Peter knew that wasn't everything "well I got in touch with Laura," he began and saw Peter's face fall "she told me about a diary she had hidden ... I examined her body a few days ago and there were traces of a forbidden blood magic on her," Stiles continued "I found her spirit in the Spirit World and thought it would be a good idea to bring ... her .... back," He got quieter as he went along in fear of Peter hating him, he wouldn't regret bringing her back though.

She deserved a life, a life where she wasn't controlled by some sick serial murderer who wanted to kill her entire family.

"She was being controlled," he tacked on for Peter and the older man could only sigh in frustration "where is she?" he accepted Stiles' decision, he accepted but he needed to see her.

Stiles went back to the jeep and helped the still weak Laura out of the passenger seat, she didn't need his help after that but he still held onto her hand for reassurance "uncle Peter?" she cried out when she saw the man before her, she was happy but felt like she didn't deserve it. 

The only thing keeping her tethered to the realisation that none of it was her fault was the hand holder hers in a strong reassuring grip "oh Laura," Peter closed the distance and brought his niece to his chest in a hug "I missed you so much, your scent has changed ... it must have been the magic, I should have known," Peter explained.

It must have been just under seven years ago that he noticed Laura's scent had changed abruptly, he should have known it was magic that had caused that.

This was as much his fault as it was hers.

"I'll get Derek and Cora," Stiles entered the house to see the pack worriedly hovering near the door, he motioned to the still open door and the two Hale's moved without having to be told. 

They had no doubt heard everything.

It was a touching reunion, they cried into each other's shoulders as they apologised to one another.

Each one of them thought they were in the wrong but in the end it was the unknown magic user that was wrong, he had played them all and Stiles had a feeling he was also played once upon a time.

He had his suspicions but the diary in his hands held the answers.

Or at least some of them.

Stiles wasn't one to give up.

He headed up to the attic with Landon after giving Laura some of his clothes, she went to take a shower and he retreated.

He needed answers before he let Peter know everything.

He sat in the locked room and opened the book.

The first page caused disbelief to roll across his face.

"Shit ..."


	18. Tyler?

Stiles read the diary, then he re read it.

He couldn't quite believe what was written on the pages of the long forgotten diary, Laura was smart that was for sure.

Deaton was involved.

He could gather that from what was written.

But the thing that confused him was Paige, Laura wrote an entire page on how sorry she was for what she'd done to Paige.

She didn't write what she did, the magic in her body didn't allow that, but it was clear Paige had died because of something she was forced to do.

That's why Stiles was confused, Paige died because she rejected the bite not because of Laura's tampering.

It was that line of thought that brought him back to his first life, his future when he was friends with Scott.

Scott?

That was another thing that didn't make any sense, he'd told his ten year old self to stay away from Scott McCall because he wanted to test a theory but now that theory has to change. If Laura was able to be controlled by this magic user when she was under the watchful eyes of both Talia and Peter then what's to say Scott never was.

His actions in this timeline didn't match the person Stiles knew, the brother he'd grown up with just like Laura's betrayal was so out of character for her at the time.

Stiles just knows that it's all somehow connected, he just can't figure out how.

Deaton?

The mysterious druid that is obsessed with 'keeping the balance' and who has been acting even more suspicious since Stiles had come to the past and changed things.

Laura also wrote about the secret of Malia's birth in her diary, it says that Peter had an older brother called Tyler.

Talia was older than Tyler by one year, Tyler was said to have gone missing eight years ago. Stiles remembers that clearly, the police and Hale family were completely clueless but eventually people began suspecting he'd just taken off.

They'd eventually dropped the case, Stiles didn't think much about the man in his last life.

If he was alive and wanted to be found then Peter would have reached out after he'd woke, Derek and Laura would have gone to him and now New York.

It wasn't until a new-born baby girl was left on the Hale's doorstep that the family finally accepted he'd ran away and stopped looking for him, the baby was indeed Tyler's child but the mother was never identified.

At least not by the Hale's at the time, Stiles had no doubt Peter knew about it. 

The memories Talia had taken from him had to be related to that, the man had said Malia was his and there must be a reason for that.

A reason he'd figured out from Talia's claws, a reason he couldn't even tell Derek.

If they hadn't have refused his help Malia might not have died.

Might not have been killed by the Desert Wolf.

On the night of the fire Malia, the baby, was left in the care of Deaton.

Malia was never heard from again, there was no reports for a missing child nor were any of the surviving family members aware the child was alive. Even the ever attentive Peter had forgotten that Malia wasn't in the house that night, Stiles remembers cute little Malia well.

Malia had escaped from Deaton's and seen the Hale house burn, the two year old werewolf felt the effects worse than the other survivors due to her young age and quickly turned feral.

To top it off she completed the full shift and headed out of Beacon County, Stiles and his pack only found her last time by accident but they weren't able to save her from the wrath of the Desert Wolf.

The Desert Wolf was Malia's mother, she wanted her power back and to do that she had to kill Malia.

Stiles couldn't get to her in time then, back when he was useless and had no magic.

The most concerning thing about the diary was the parts about Paige, Stiles knows of only one way to force a rejection.

Scott had done it to Gerard when he forced Derek to bite the dying man.

Mountain ash.

That's the only way to force a rejection, well the only way Stiles knows of.

Pinning all of the information he'd acquired about Paige, Malia and Deaton onto his boards he began destroying the information he had on the Alpha pack. They were dead so the information was no longer useful to him, he needed the room on the boards for the next problem.

He began the fruitless search on the Desert Wolf.

She was near impossible to track and whenever Stiles thought he had a lead she through him off, he was going in circles by the time he heard a knock at the attic door.

"Yes?" he called out to whoever was on the other side "Stiles," Laura tentatively asked, she carefully climbed the stairs after closing the door and came up to join Stiles on the floor where he was looking at the boards around the room "Laura ... how is everyone treating you?" Stiles asked softly, he understands Laura as much as he understands Peter.

It must be a Hale trait to blame yourself for things you can't remember, things you had no control over.

It seems like all the Hale's have been through it at some point.

Derek's ghost was Paige, who he'd gotten an Alpha to bite, and the looming knowledge that he had let Kate in when she set fire to the house and his family.

Peter had Laura's death, the deaths of the children he had to kill to spare them from the flames, the pack he'd failed to protect when it was his job to do just that and of course the insanity that lead to his death.

Laura had the knowledge that she'd been controlled, she had been trapped inside her own body and could see everything she had done but was unable to stop it from happening, she had killed her mother, broken her brother and allowed her pack to be burnt alive and then her memories had been scrambled before she was finally killed.

Stiles and Laura were more similar than even him and Peter, especially now that he'd save Peter from most of the things that had broken him down last time.

Laura was too much like Stiles.

He'd figured that out from the brief interactions he'd had with her so far.

Maybe that's why Derek hadn't liked him very much last time, maybe Stiles reminded him too much of his older sister.

The older sister that had been ripped to pieces by his uncle, the uncle they thought was as good as dead.

"They're really good to me, I thought they'd blame me but everyone is so kind ... my family are a bit distant but I understand that," Laura sadly stated "don't worry about it too much Laura, they need some time but all of them know none of what happened was your fault ... I can assure you that Peter will definitely come around," Stiles pulled her into a tight embrace and soother her as best he could.

"You're the best thing that has happened to my family in a long time Stiles ... thank you," Laura scented his cheek and leaned against him as he took the diary once more, he had to get hard evidence on Deaton's involvement.

He never liked the man.

Never trusted him.

When Scott had left for college the man had disappeared completely, everything related to the supernatural went along with him including the worst of the monsters.

He had to have had more to do with everything than he was letting on.

The Nogitsune possession was something Deaton definitely had a hand in, he refused to teach Stiles about his spark and then used herbs that would weaken the body in only his ice bath.

The ritual itself was foggy, the fact Deaton clearly knew where the Nemeton was before the ritual is also suspicious.

He wanted to eliminate Stiles and he'd be an idiot if he though that fact had change just because he wasn't as close to Scott anymore.

The man was threatened by his power, by his rare spark and ability to connect to the land through the Nemeton.

Scott had Lydia, she'd be able to help him figure things out and Parish was bound to join them.

The hellhound always finds the banshee after all.

Laura was smart.

She helped Stiles piece things together using the vague diary and her scattered memories of that time, it was easy connecting Deaton to certain things such as the Desert Wolf's reappearance in his last life.

Laura knew.

She had barely spent a day with him and yet she knew he was from the future, she didn't say it in so many words but she definitely knows.

Just like Isaac probably knows.

They were too smart for their own good, but that's good for the pack.

Allison and Isaac are also not as close as they were before, since he brought Laura back from the dead Isaac had been spending more and more time with her.

She was settling in nicely with the pack and he'd already told Derek about his theory on Paige's death, Cora and Peter don't treat Laura bad at all.

They treat her like family and it's only Derek that has his moments, has moments when he'll think of Paige and what Laura had done.

It was hard for them.

Harder than when he'd told them about Malia wandering around America with a target on her back and stuck in her full shift.

Chris had been spending more time with Stiles than Peter had, the pack house project was taking him away a lot more than they had originally thought.

Noah was swamped with work at the station, he rarely came home but when he did the pack would make sure he ate and had slept.

And now it was only a few days from the full moon.

The new wolves had learnt control, it wasn't perfect but it would have to do.

With Deaton hanging around with Gerard and Kate they wouldn't be able to run together like they had the first time they spent the full moon together, Stiles had also been able to acquire all of the required herbs for the True Alpha ritual.

There was a nagging feeling in his gut telling him something was about to go wrong, Peter and the pack would be weakened after the ritual is performed making it the perfect time for an attack.

Stiles just hoped Deaton didn't know that, hoped Scott and Kate would choose to attack them after the full moon.

All he could do was ward the preserve and hope for the best, he'd protect his pack.

With his life if he had to.

He wouldn't allow them to be killed.

Not again.

Everything was falling into place and Stiles hoped everything would be different this time, he'd done all he could about the major threats.

He'd done all he could to find the right Alpha, to prepare his pack.

They all had something to live for.

Something to look forward to.

Stiles had something to look forward to.

He had Chris and Peter.

Chris was filing for divorce, Peter was looking for Malia.

He had a family.

His dad was alive.

He had a loyal brother.

And if he was right he'd be able to get Scott back.

His Scott.

His brother.


	19. Full moon lockdown.

Stiles knew something like this would happen.

He was never allowed to be happy, the pack was never allowed to be happy.

Everything was going ok, the ritual was going ok, it was almost complete when the wards went off. 

The pack house was close to being finished, the plans were separated into several parts so no one knew the exact layout of their house and the tunnels were built privately. Peter insisted he design the house so that the plans weren't leaked, so that a repeat of last time didn't come about.

Peter' eyes had gone red, he'd let Beacon County know he was the Alpha and the pack was in a blissful state of euphoria as he roared. Even Stiles felt his knees shake at the sheer power flowing through his Alpha, his mate.

Then they were in a state of panic, they'd been shot at by hunters with wolfs-bane bullets and fire had engulfed the clearing around the Nemeton. The sound of his pack screaming in pain was so much like the Hale pack six years ago he was paralysed for a moment, then the sounds of angry snarling and fighting began snapping him out of it as this time they could fight back.

Stiles had been shot with something, his powers weren't working and he was injured.

Badly.

He had a nagging voice in the back of his head that taunted "I told you so," and whispered "Deaton has a hand in this," but he tried not to think, his pack needed him.

The blood wouldn't stop and he was on the floor in no time as the fight broke out around him, they'd cornered Peter and managed to knock him out. He was paralysed with fear and whatever else was flowing through his bloodstream.

He'd had over sixteen years to learn how to fight the supernatural but this wasn't supernatural, these were hunters and they were hall bent on taking Peter and who ever else they could get their hands on.

Chris had flung himself over Stiles as a hunter shot at him, he was injured and the heavy weight on his back suggested Chris was too.

Laura and Cora were protecting the humans of the pack, they were positioned just to the side of him and Chris. Derek and Deucalion were keeping the hunters back as they activated the wards, Jackson was blocked as he tried to get to Peter.

Erica and Boyd were down and Noah was running out of bullets fast, Landon and the Nemeton were trying to put out the fire swirling around them. There was mountain ash in the air, Derek had breathed in more than the others and you could tell.

Scott wasn't with the hunters this time, he hadn't joined in on the attack against the pack.

Stiles was glad the teen hadn't joined in, the Alpha would have tried to kill Peter and Peter was too weak to take on the power hungry puppet at the moment.

1 DAY BEFORE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles was in the attic with Laura and Isaac, the two had been getting closer over the last week and Stiles was happy for them.

He didn't trust Allison, couldn't trust Allison.

She wasn't pack.

She was only welcome because she was their friend, because she was Chris' niece and because Isaac was interested in her.

They were some of the smartest people in the pack (not including Peter) and there was information strewn out around them, on the walls and pinned to the boards. They were looking for information on Kate and Gerard, they had been abnormally quiet.

Stiles wasn't even sure if Gerard was in town yet but he would have though Kate would have called to tell him more Hale's had survived than they first thought, Stiles was more worried the closer they came to the day of the full moon.

It was too quiet, too quiet to say they had so many enemies and unknown variables running around.

The future was uncertain even for Stiles, he may have lived it but his intervention had thrown it out of whack more than he was comfortable with.

"Hey nerds get down here we need to set up," Jackson called from the stairs leading to the attic, Stiles only let certain people up there. At first it was just him then Peter (because peter was very smart) and later Laura when he found out how similar they were to one another, Isaac was allowed in by default. It was his house too and the other teen was just as smart as Stiles, his knowledge was just elsewhere.

Once down stairs they were met with the entire pack (plus Allison) gathered around a map of the preserve, they were plotting points to put wards as a back up in the event something went wrong.

Stiles was almost certain something would go wrong, it always did and he wasn't about to endanger his pack just because they had no proof someone was out to get them on the full moon.

On the map were several red markers where they planned to draw the wards, Stiles had gone over the map the day before with Chris but he had no doubt Peter would want to change a few things. The man was just as invested in keeping the pack safe as he was, there was nothing more important than the pack.

"Stiles do you think you can do this many wards? And no one will be able to tamper with them?" Peter turned to him and asked as soon as he entered the room "well I have enough power to ensure half of them won't be tampered with, the other half will depend on how much magic I have left ... there will be an hour after the ritual that I won't be able to guarantee it," Stiles explained when he realised they'd added more that double the amount he'd marked off.

"Take Deucalion and Cora with you whilst you put them up, don't be long," Peter pulled him into his chest and scented him, he felt Chris behind him as he hugged him too "keep safe darling," Chris was just as worried as Peter, he had no connection to Kate or Gerard anymore so had no idea what they were planning.

"Sure keep Landon inside for a while, we need him to be awake and ready for the ritual," Stiles glanced at Landon with a knowing look in his eyes, Landon was just amused Stiles had to get him a babysitter.

Stiles, Cora and Deucalion drove to the preserve in Stiles' jeep, he had the old grey backpack with him. 

There was just one problem with the ritual, the unicorn blood wasn't ready yet.

The clan would only arrive during the second half of the ritual, he's lucky he didn't need it until the end of the ritual but it still worried his somewhat.

Deucalion and Cora had made up, well as best as they could considering he had kept her prisoner for six years, they were civil with each other and their pack bond was just as strong to each other as it was to everyone else. Stiles couldn't ask for more from them, they were getting along without tearing each others throats out and that was all that mattered.

They spent the next several hours pasting wards onto trees, half of them sunk into the wood and would be permanent until the next full moon and the other half were still the paper and ink form.

Weaker and more susceptible to tampering but only when the steady stream of magic he was feeding it was cut off, they had a safe space on one side of the Nemeton made up of the semi-permanent wards that would keep anything harmful out of the barrier until the next day. Even bullets would be deflected, if hunters tried to attack they would be safe there.

"You done?" Cora stood from her position at the roots of the Nemeton and dusted off her jeans, Deucalion stayed silent through the entire trip but you could see he was being vigilant.

He kept his senses spread out to the max.

His newly healed eyes observed the trees around them for threats.

And if he was an actual wolf you would be able to see his ears twitch at the slightest sounds.

He was protecting them, in his own way.

Stiles couldn't help the smile, if you would have told him last time that Deucalion was an overprotective pack mate who was loyal to a fault Stiles would have hit you.

"Yeh let's get the pack and start this ritual," Stiles pulled out his phone to let Peter know to bring the pack to the Nemeton, it rang twice before it was picked up "hello Stiles? Is everything ready?" Chris was the one to answer, Stiles checked the name he called and it was definitely Peter "why do you have Peter's phone? Never mind I don't care just tell him everything's set up and ready," Stiles huffed and hung up after saying what he needed which earned him a snort of laughter from Cora.

A light mist rolled over the ground, it was warm like fire and the air around him was fresh and buzzing with magical energy "they're early," he mumbled in awe and pulled Cora down to her knees "down," he motioned to Deucalion and heard him kneel next to him "don't look at them, keep your eyes on the ground," Stiles explained as they heard the first beats of hooves on hardened earth.

Stiles was allowed to look at them, he'd earned that privilege a long time ago but the werewolves with him hadn't

They needed to know the severity of the situations, the weight of the consequences their actions could cause.

"Welcome," Stiles kept his head bowed in respect until he felt the light tap of a muzzle on his shoulder, he looked up into the eyes of the unicorn he had save all that time ago "you've done well, kept the balance and restored that what was broken ... worthy of that which you seek and keeper of blood oath, we shall settle upon your lands, we believe in the potential you have shown to us ... do not disappoint us," the leader dropped a crystallised drop of blood into Stiles' awaiting hands "thank you," Stiles bowed again and clasped the blood tightly "no thank you young one, you have saved us and we owed you yet you helped us find a new home," the leader bowed to Stiles before he was gone.

The mist rolled out and the faint noise of hooves disappeared "oh my god what just happened," Cora stared ahead in disbelief "Stiles how do you know a clan of unicorns, the leader fucking bowed down to you," she squealed excitedly "I saved them one, then I promised them a stable home," Stiles stood and arranged the crystallised blood, putting it in the mixture Peter would drink.

Even if the man didn't show it Deucalion was just as impressed at what Stiles had done, the respect the unicorns had shown him was easy to see without having to look at them.

Peter and the pack arrived not too long after, they'd parked the car's with Stiles' not too far from the clearing.

Allison wasn't present for the ritual, she wasn't pack.

He hadn't told Chris that.

He'd said they only needed a certain number of people and she'd get in the way.

But the truth is she wasn't pack.

Only pack could bear witness to the crowning of their new Alpha, it strengthened their bonds and increased their power.

Allison would only disrupt the ritual.

Could make it fail at the last minute just by being there.

Everything was going according to plan.

Peter drank the mixture, he roared as Stiles chanted.

The pack joined hands in a circle around him then knelt on the ground and bared their necks in submission.

The Nemeton released the magic the ground had been gathering.

The moon peaked from the clouds and bathed them in its light, washed power over them.

Even Landon joined in as one of their pack mates.

Then they were all exhausted.

As they stood to finish the ritual the wards went off, the weakened ones.

They knew when to strike, Peter roared again.

Then the first shot rang out.

Everything was chaos.

He was hurt.

Peter was taken, their Alpha had been taken and their bonds to him were shut out by some type of jamming magic.

They couldn't follow him.

The safe space was activated and they were all inside, they were safe and their wounds weren't too bad.

The ritual was a success.

Bu Peter was gone, they had him.

Stiles had an idea of where they were taking him, his mate bond was dulled but the magic stopping it couldn't stop it all.

He could feel it.

Eichen House.

The dark swirling pit of misery, it's darkness was so thick even humans could feel the malice wafting from its bowls.

He'd kill them, kill Kate, for taking his mate.

For injuring his second mate.

They'd get their Alpha back, they were pack after all. 

And stronger than ever.


	20. Eichen House.

Peter woke to the smell of bleach and disinfectant invading his sensitive nose, it burned his lungs almost as much as the ash and smoke all those years ago.

The artificial light above hurt his eyes somewhat but it was more bearable than the silence and suffocating scents, everything was white and the glass wall unnerved him.  
It made him feel as if he was being observed and that made his skin prickle, low growls escaped from his throat without warning and he couldn't stop his eyes from flashing between his normal blue and his recently acquired red.

He had no doubt the entire building would be werewolf proof, the feeling that he wasn't the only supernatural locked up there was unnerving but he could still feel every member of his pack. The fact that they were all alive and their injuries were only light made his wolf relax somewhat, he had no doubt in his mind that Chris and Stiles would organise a plan, would get the pack to break into this place and break him out.

Where ever he was.

He stood glaring at the glass wall as if it would disappear if he stared long enough, he didn't want to wait on his pack to rescue him but he knew there was only so much he could do from inside his cell.

Despite knowing that he couldn't help but fell somewhat useless, he was an Alpha werewolf and the useless feeling building in his gut was unsettling to say the least.

He didn't want to have to wait for his pack to come rescue him but then again he was kind of proud, his pack was strong and he wouldn't have to worry too much about them during his absence. He could pretend this was a training exercise for them, could sit back and make sure he was in top condition for the fight ahead.

There was a low hissing sound coming from the small vent in his cell "nothing ever goes right," Peter groaned as he smelt the wolfs-bane in the air, they were trying to weaken him so they could do whatever it was they had him there for. He pulled his sweater over his head in a haste and bunched it up under his nose, he could only hope they shut it off before he passed out.

The hissing stopped but the gas had nowhere to go so he had to keep the sweater to his nose until they opened the door, if they opened the door, he could feel the effect of the wolfs-bane he'd accidently breathed in but it wasn't enough to take his shift from him.

He heard the tell tale thud of shoes on the hard floor outside of his cell and looked away from the vent to see who it was, Alan Deaton came into view not too long after with a raised eyebrow "I expected that wouldn't work on you, your little mage seems to have upped you wolfs-bane immunity," Deaton didn't look amused when he saw Peter still standing, Peter didn't rise to the bait despite wanting to remark how awesome his pack was.

The air was still full of the poison gas and he wasn't about to speed up the process by directly breathing it in directly, he could only smirk from behind the sweater as he narrowed his eyes at the man on the other side of the glass "nothing to say? I bet you don't even know where we're keeping you," he tried again but Peter only sneered, he knew better than to let a man like Deaton win.

Deaton seemed to get even more frustrated with him as the silence stretched on around them "you're lucky you have a powerful mage on your side or you would have died from that wolfs-bane be injected into you back in the woods, it wasn't easy finding the Nemeton but that ritual you performed weakened it for a little while ... just enough to let Kate and her hunters find their way there," Deaton mocked as if what they'd done was stupid, maybe it was stupid to perform the ritual when they had enemies left right and centre but in the end it would be worth it.

His pack would be stronger for it after all.

"Gerard is coming to town you know? What am I saying of course you know, Kate's back after all ... it doesn't take a genius to figure that out," Deaton smirked at that "how did you get Deucalion to join you, I made sure Gerard set him on the path of destruction?" he continued "it must have been your mage right? ... Don't worry we have a plan for him, you see his powers were blocked during our last skirmish ... he's probably utterly useless now," Peter snarled threateningly from behind the sweater, the gas was mostly gone by then so he move the sweater back over his head.

"Leave him out of this," he growled "oh no can do I'm afraid we did all this for him, you see Stilinski doesn't belong in this timeline ... he belongs in the one that's on the verge of the apocalypse and his meddling is stopping me from achieving my goals, it's nothing personal really ... I just need your family's power," Deaton explained "at least I know I can succeed ... Stilinski's world was definitely my doing after all, the death and destruction he's trying to avoid will only come crashing down onto his head in the end."

Deaton wanted to anger Peter, wanted the werewolf to struggle whilst he took everything from him. While he kills the last of his family and takes their power for himself, he wanted to kill Stiles and take the overflowing magic as his own whilst the werewolf was forced to watch and finally he'd kill Peter. Kill the one that should have died yet didn't, then he'd start the end of the world. He'd plunge it into a never ending world of snow and ice, he'd make sure all the human's die and then all the power in the world will be at his fingertips.

If only Stiles and Peter weren't so intent on stopping him, if only they didn't have control of the land and Nemeton of Beacon County.

If there was one person he hated more than the man before him it had to be Stiles, the kid had enough power to transfer his soul to another timeline without having to form a separate body to that timelines 'Stiles' nor destroying him.

Deaton had looked, he had shared his memories with this timelines 'Stiles' and swapped places with him, the less broken Stiles was already fixing the other timeline and this Stiles was making sure it never happened. Deaton hated that, hated the power he had at his fingertips whilst he was left with next to nothing. The teen was a thorn in his side, one he wouldn't hesitated to destroy thoroughly this time, he was just lucky he hadn't figured out everything he had a hand in.

He'd made sure Laura was dead after all, made sure she couldn't remember nor record what he'd done and made her do, but he had to get rid of Deucalion. The man knew too much and so did the Argents, they all needed disposing of.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by Peter's laughter, he sounded overly amused considering his current situation "Stiles may not be from this timeline, he may be somewhat broken and he may have a little too much power at his disposal but Mieczyslaw Hale is too loyal to allow you to live ... you've done too much for him to allow that and quite frankly I love the power seeping off of him, I crave it in a way ... to have such powerful mate's," Peter corrected the man with a manic smile stretching his lips, he may not remember the other timeline like Stiles does but he feels his soul is just as broken as the teen's, that the power the teen had given to him was just as raw and overflowing as his.

Deaton didn't look pleased with that though, it was like he knew what he was talking about, what he was suggesting without the need for the words to be said aloud.

He turned back the way he came with a deep set scowl, Peter had to admit he was a little bit unhinged. His pack had stopped most of it from consuming him but after everything that he'd been through it would be weird for him not to be a little bit crazy, he gets the feeling Stiles knows that, feels that the teen doesn't care and loves him anyway. Loves this version of him and the other version, feels that Stiles knows the difference between the two, knows that he isn't the same as the Peter that died for him and yet so similar.

So similar because he too would die for Stiles, die for Chris. 

They were in this together and no one would be able to stop them, they were too determined to let someone stop them without a fight.

Without a war.

And this would most definitely start a war.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Stiles woke up again he was back home, the pack surrounded him, Chris and Isaac who had all been injured and lacked the enhanced healing to be as good as new within a few hours.

He sat up with a twinge of pain from his side, he'd been shot with something and he couldn't feel his magic anymore, it was blocking him from being able to use it and it was like he'd lost a limb. Looking around he saw Landon awake across his legs and the werewolves alert on the makeshift bed on the floor next to him, Danny and his dad were still deep asleep with Isaac not too far from them.

The werewolves were quietly discussing something he couldn't hear in his sleep dulled state, they looked worried as they crowded a sick looking Chris, he didn't look like he would make it.

At that thought Stiles jumped up despite the pain in his side and hobbled to the bed.

Chris was pale and feverish "what's wrong with him? What's happening to him?" Stiles panicked instantly at the sight of his mate, the one he hadn't yet gotten the chance to love like he did Peter "I don't think he's going to make it Stiles," Laura stated grimly as she looked over to him "no, NO! You're wrong," Stiles cried, tears streamed down his face at the thought of losing Chris "call Scott," he demanded anxiously.

"What? Why?" Derek sneered at the mention of Scott McCall, he didn't understand why Stiles wanted them to call him of all people "because," Stiles wiped his eyes quickly and sniffled "my magic has been blocked and I can't unseal it without the original spell so I can't heal him, Peter was taken so he can't bite him and his wounds are too far gone for a hospital to be able to take care of," Stiles explained quickly when he saw Derek's expression.

"So we just let him die, he's a hunter Stiles ... he wouldn't want to be a werewolf," Jackson declared, Stiles knew that but he couldn't watch his mate die, not again "wake him up ... I'll ask him if you wake him up," Stiles was shaking now, he was thankful he was already on the ground or he knows for sure he would have fallen from the overwhelming wave of emotions, he felt like he was once again drowning, just like before he came back, when everyone left him "Stiles ..." Laura sighed but didn't try to stop him, Erica and Boyd already had the phone waiting for him and Deucalion had already sat Chris up, the man's eyes were open but glazed over in pain.

"Chris you're dying, the only way is for you to get the bite ... do you want the bite Chris, yes or no?" Stiles didn't even realise he was replaying Peter's words from the parking garage last time to the dying man "please say yes Chris, I can't lose you," Chris only smiled and reached a shaking hand towards Stiles' face "my eyes ... wi-ll be blue, ar-e you ... ok wit-h th-at?" his voice was broken but Stiles understood "why wouldn't I be, Peter's eyes were also blue ... Derek's are blue and so are Deucalion's," he smiled as he held Chris' hand to his face.

"I s'pose so," Chris fainted once again after that "what did he mean? Erica call Scott ... I don't care anymore, I can't lose him," Stiles didn't know if that last sentence was in answer to his first question or his second one, he couldn't lose Chris, not again so he took the now ringing phone, Scott's number had been saved a long time ago by his curious ten year old self "hello?" came the familiar reassuring voice, Stiles sighed in relief.

"Scott it's Stiles ... I need your help, Chris is dying and Peter was taken ... please save Chris, I'll do anything you ask in return," he begged but was met with unnerving silence from the other end, he was losing hope the longer the silence stretched and tears once again fell from his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter found his bond with his pack was muted, it was unnerving and made him feel alone, as if he had no pack at all and the only thing holding him together was the two blue tendrils he could still pick up in his chest. 

Stiles' bond was filled with grief and panic whilst Chris' was washed with pain and the twinge of death, those were the only things holding him together and one of them was dying.

His pack needed him and he was stuck in a four by five cell, one of his mate's was dying and the other was in a full blown panic. He knows Stiles had lost his mates once before; Chris had left, snapped the bond without a second thought and never came back, that version of Peter had stood in front of an attack for him, he'd died in Stiles' arms and the same was about to be true for this Chris, maybe even he would die in Stiles' arms when things came to an end.

Peter dropped to the ground in despair and held his head in his hands, knees pulled up to his chest as he cried. He hadn't cried in long time, didn't even cry for his family or when he was at death's door. 

The last time he'd cried he was fourteen and a fifteen year old Chris had ended things because of his psychotic father, now he was losing Chris again after just getting him back and Stiles would never be the same again.

He felt his blood boil in rage and helplessness, the only sound beyond that of blood rushing through his ears was that of tearing cloth and snapping bones.

When he came back to himself he stood on four legs, he was lower down than before and he had a tail as black as night. His burns had healed and left behind white fur where they were marring the perfect black of his coat, it took him a while to realise this wasn't his natural state and that he'd completed a full shift. It felt so natural to him that despite walking on four legs and having long ears he felt completely normal, the tail wasn't odd to him and his eyes were the Alpha red he'd recently been given.

He heard obnoxious clapping from behind the glass and looked over with a growl to see Deaton "to think you of all people would complete a full shift, why now I wonder ... ah yes it must be a member of you pack, your mate perhaps?" he mocked but Peter couldn't help the growl despite knowing that's what the man wanted "ah I was right, so Kate did manage to poison your mate ... his magic will be blocked and the hospital won't be able to treat him, the only way is to be turned but here you are," he laughed in glee then continued with a smirk "the only Alpha who would help him is locked away and he will die ... even if he does find an Alpha to bite him it means he'll lose his magic so it's no loss of mine," that's when Peter got it, they'd aimed for Stiles but had got Chris instead.

Peter was glad, Stiles would be able to find a way to save Chris even if it meant getting him the bite, Stiles was coherent and that was all he needed to know that he'd be able to save the man, their mate. Chris might not like it at first but the man will be a werewolf, Stiles would prefer his hate over a dead mate.

That he was sure of.

Peter growled lowly, he didn't want Deaton to know what he did and it was easier lying in wolf form than if he was a human. If he was still human he would have smirked and given it away already, Peter couldn't have that, not when this man had destroyed and taken so much from him.

Deaton looked smug as Peter began to pace, Chris was getting worse and Stiles was getting more emotional. He wasn't able to tell what was really happening, Stiles was always good at fooling people and if he thought keeping him in the dark was beneficial then he could easily keep his emotions in hysterics to fool whoever had Peter.

He couldn't fake the emotions coming through the bond but he could control which of the emotions Peter felt so if he was panicked and excited because he'd found a solution but it was risky then Stiles could hide the excitement, Peter needed to know what was going on but Chris' bond was still sending waved of death. It set Peter on edge which increased his irritated behaviour, Deaton looked happier as the hours trickled by.

"You will never get out of here Peter, your mate will die and your pack will be slaughtered without their Alpha pair ... just a little bit longer Peter, then I'll have everything," Deaton laughed, his eyes held a strange glint in them that Peter couldn't place.

He could only growl and stalk close to the glass to try and scare the man away, it didn't work though. Peter didn't mind, he wanted to study the man whilst he could, observe his weaknesses and see if there was a way to defeat him, a way to rip him apart in human or wolf form.

Knowing that wasting his strength on unnecessary worry he stopped his pacing and went to the back of the room to curl up, Deaton watched him intrigued nut he ignored the man in favour of concentrating on the two mate bonds shining a brilliant blue. Whilst he was observing the bonds he noticed another that wasn't muted like the golden ones, the purple tendril belonging to Landon was shining brighter than it ever had and as he touched it to see why he was assaulted with images.

Landon had taken the energy from the bonds before they could be completely muted and connected them all together briefly, this compiled images from his pack's eyes and he was able to see the scenes of a brief phone call play out in his mind.

"Scott it's Stiles ... I need your help, Chris is dying and Peter was taken ... please save Chris, I'll do anything you ask in return," Stiles begged but was met with unnerving silence from the other end, he was losing hope the longer the silence stretched and tears began falling from his eyes. 

Peter couldn't help the growl after seeing the call, Stiles was asking for Scott's help and he was willing to trade anything. He would do the same but not with Scott McCall, even if the teen was being controlled he wasn't someone Peter would trust to make a decent exchange.

He couldn't help but feel that Scott would chose to take Stiles from him, it was a sinking feeling in his gut that was warning him to try and stop what was about to happen from happening. 

But he couldn't.

All he had was the blue bonds to tell him he still had two mates and the images Landon had managed to send him.

He could only hope Stiles had thought about what he was doing.

Hoped he had a plan.


	21. Of equal exchange!

"A life for a life Stiles, that is the thing of equal exchange ... but you are worth so much more than Christopher Argent so I'll make you a deal, I will spare your whole pack and in return you will be mine. You will have no contact with your old pack and will accept me as your Alpha, don't you think that is the thing of equal exchange?" Scott's voice came after what felt like an eternity of waiting "yes, yes! anything ... just please save him," he sobbed , he couldn't have anyone doubting him after all.

When Stiles had seen Chris' condition he had known the only way was to turn the man into a werewolf, he thought this would happen so he'd spoken to each human member of the pack days before the full moon away from werewolf prying ears.

He had asked each member separately whether they would be willing to accept the bite if they were dying, he had explained that he knew something was going to happen on the full moon and that he could only guarantee everyone's safety to a certain extent. 

Noah, Isaac and Danny had agreed with only his father grumbling slightly at not wanting to be a werewolf; Stiles had reassured him that something might not even happen and his dad had said that he had too much to lose if he died, he agreed to be turned if he was dying.

Chris on the other hand, was harder to convince; the man had been brought up in an old hunter family, he was taught that hunters should kill themselves if they are bitten by an Alpha werewolf, he was reluctant to break tradition, he'd been brought up that way, it was his life but in the end he had two mate's to look after now, he had his niece relying on him and a sister to kill, a father to kill also.

After getting their permission he was left with the problem of who was going to bite them, Peter may be hurt in the fight, he may be taken by hunters, he may be out of action for a while, if the human's were hurt too badly then they wouldn't be able to wait for Peter and so Stiles needed a back up Alpha.

Whilst he was in the attic thinking of this point he was reminded about the person, presumably Deaton, manipulating people's minds; this made him realise he couldn't tell anyone of his plans, using some of the semi-permanent ink he drew a rune on the back of his neck, with much difficulty, to block outside interference with his mind.

Then he looked at the board he'd hidden behind all of the other boards, this one had information on Scott McCall and his theories on the teen being controlled like Laura was. He had the feeling this information should be hidden long ago and so even Isaac doesn't know about it, he needed a legitimate way of getting close to Scott without Deaton being too suspicious of him.

Scott was an Alpha, even though he didn't want anyone to be hurt during the ritual he couldn't help but prey for an accident, this way he'd be able to get into Scott's inner circle and pull away from his pack without deserting them.

Peter would understand.

He just hoped no on found the information hidden on the board until he had sorted everything out.

So that's why he answered the way he did when Scott stated his terms "o-k, I'll join your pack ... come to my house, bite Chris and then give me a day before I have to join your pack," Stiles shakily answered, he'd come to learn how to fake his outside emotions to an extent and he couldn't be more glad than he was at that moment "no you'll come back with us as soon as I bite him," Scott sounded distrustful and so demanded "please, I need to know he's ok and then I have to stabilise the pack so that I can be completely devoted to your pack ... I promise not to back out," Scott knew Stiles was trustful "I give you my word," Stiles knows Scott would agree after hearing them words, the words he never goes back on.

The line went dead and Stiles knew Scott was on his way, he released a sigh of relief and turned back to the pack.

They were all giving him mixed looks, some were of betrayal, some understanding and others anger. Only Deucalion, Erica and Boyd were understanding whereas Cora and Derek looked Betrayed, Jackson looked angry and Laura. Laura looked a mix of Angry and Understanding, she was always on the same wavelength as him and he expected her to get his reasons the fastest.

"What the fuck Stilinski!" Jackson hissed but was stopped by Deucalion who nodded at Stiles, he'd do the same for Jackson if he ever had to so he knew where Stiles was coming from.

"What the hell are you thinking, why would you betray our uncle like that?" Cora seethed and Derek scowled along with her, Erica and Boyd were acting like they were the born wolves with their understanding of the situation. Stiles expected the two Hale's to get it, Derek had Paige before and Cora had grown up in a stable pack with mated pairs everywhere.

Stiles could only sigh, he knew where they were coming from but he really expected different "getting Peter out will take around a week, I know where they're keeping him and can help you draw up some plans but I only have a day ... I hope you come to see why I chose to do what I did," Stiles headed to the stairs but stopped before he headed up "Laura can you make sure Scott bites Chris, look after him for me and tell Scott I'll meet him at his tomorrow night," he carried on to the attic after that.

"You're really doing this Stiles?" Cora cried "you're already abandoning us?" Derek whispered sadly and they both fell to the back of the pack, they felt the betrayal more than the others "Stiles," Laura knew something else was going on but guessed that Stiles wasn't telling them because of what they'd found in her diary, she didn't bother clearing things up, Stiles had a reason for his silence and she could only trust him.

Stiles locked the attic door behind him and pulled out his laptop and the USB from around his neck, he powered it up and plugged the USB in.

There was one new file on the USB, the complete plans of their new pack house. He pulled up the oldest file he had on the stick, he'd forgotten to delete it around sixteen years ago and now he was glad that he had. 

The file contained all the information on Eichen House from the time they rescued Lydia from Dr Valack, it had the complete plans and the secret entrances the Nogitsune's memories had provided him with after it was expelled, the schedules and building materials were noted in detail around a sketch of the floor plan. He printed a copy of the file before taking the USB and heading to the corner of the attic, behind a large box of books he hadn't yet shelved was a loose floorboard with a small hollow in it.

It was big enough for the USB to fit snuggly inside, he couldn't risk anyone getting their hands on the information on the stick especially someone like Deaton or his puppets.

After placing the box back over the floorboard he went over to the printer and took the small stack of papers, he sat at the desk and began annotating the plans and information.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Laura watched over Chris until Scott arrived, her younger brother and sister didn't yet understand what Stiles was doing, hell she didn't completely understand yet but she knew she could trust him, he always had a plan. 

When her siblings growled at Scott and his pack of five Laura shot them a warning glare, she guided Scott inside after explaining that her pack felt threatened without their Alpha and a foreign pack in their den. He motioned for the other four to stay at the door before heading in after her, she guided him to Chris and he made quick work of giving him the bite.

"I'm going rely on you to tell Stiles he has ONE day," Scott looked around and stated once he realised Stiles wasn't present "he said he'll be at your house tomorrow night," Laura relayed Stiles' message reluctantly, she didn't want Stiles to have to do this for the pack but she knew he'd have a way to come back to them.

Scott left with a nod in understanding, his pack was made up of mostly non wolves and unfamiliar faces putting Laura on edge somewhat. She stayed at the door and made sure they were really gone before turning to the pack "I'm in charge whilst the Alpha pair are out of commission, we need to make sure the human members of the pack are healing and also take care of Chris ... if he rejects the bite then all of this will have been for nothing," she sighed as she spotted the still sleeping humans.

Stiles' dad, Stiles' brother and Jackson's best friend had all sustained light injuries and would be fine with the right medical care. 

A few broken bones and scratches were all they had amassed between the three of them, thinking of this point she was reminded that Stiles was also injured "I'll go check on Stiles," she headed for the attic when she heard Derek's broken voice "why?" he whimpered "What?" Laura heard the one word that slipped from his mouth and was confused at who or what he was talking about "why would he betray us, why would he so easily got to the other side, why are you still on his side?" he growled out and Laura was reminded of when he was younger and they were running.

"Derek he hasn't betrayed us, Peter and Chris are his mates ... one was dying and the other was taken from him, from us. He had no other choice, just think about things for a moment and see it from his point of view brother ... Stiles always has a plan remember, he will come back to us one day just trust him," Laura knew Stiles had his reasons but what those reasons were, she didn't know, not really.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles had been working on the plans all through the day he had left, he only exited the attic when it was nearing the time to meet Scott. He hid the information he didn't want anyone finding, yet, before heading down and locking the door behind him.

Chris hadn't rejected the bite and was already looking much better, the poison in his body was already either pushed out or broken down and he would be back up and walking around by tomorrow. Stiles was sad he wouldn't be there for the man during this time, the time he abandoned his family in favour of living as the very thing they'd hunted for generations.

"Laura ... here you'll need this," he handed the stack of papers over when she was arms distance from him, she accepted the stack with a small smile and a questioning eyebrow raised "they're keeping Peter there, I don't know which cell but he should be on the floor I've marked," he explained, now already used to the Hale family communicating through nothing but their eyebrows "stay safe Stiles, I'll tell Peter not to come after you yeh?" she asked carefully, Stiles looked on sadly "I won't have any bonds to you guys when I leave, my mate bonds will also be considerably weakened so he won't be able to find me unless I want him too ... I have lots of things to sort out and won't be able to come back until its all over so I'll be counting on you," he pulled her into a hug and whispered to her "make sure he finishes the house and look after Isaac."

After pulling away he left his keys on the side for both the house and the jeep and left, he didn't know when or if he'd return but he has to make sure his pack is safe.

Stiles walked to Scott's house with only a backpack of clothes and necessities, once he arrived he was met with a familiar sight.

It reminded him so much other the other time that he almost cried, they were there at the door almost as he remembered them.

Lydia and Kira, the kitsune and the banshee that had followed along with the rest of Scott's pack without realising anything was wrong.

He used to think Lydia was so smart, that she was a goddess but now all he sees is a stupid bitch who only knows how to fake it until she makes it. She may be smart when it comes to solving maths problems but when she'd faced with anything she doesn't want to see she turns away too stupid to see the bigger picture, Kira so obsessed with following her boyfriend's lead she loses sight of herself in the process and abandons anyone he doesn't approve of.

Then there was Jordan Parish and Matt, Matt who had died last time at Gerard Argent's hands for control of kanima Jackson and Jordan the hellhound that came to Beacon Hills for Lydia without knowing it.

And of course Scott was there too, waiting for him to arrive and keep his word.

"Stiles how nice of you to finally join us," Matt rolled his eyes in disgust and Lydia turned her nose up at him, he could already tell things were going to be annoying "I'll have to move in, y'know coz I'm not allowed to have contact with my old pack ... dad's part of it and all that," Stiles hadn't talked to his dad about his decision, he knows the man would try and stop him and he couldn't bear it.

He wouldn't be able to leave if his dad told him to stay so he'd left and only told the members that were awake at the time of the deal, Landon had also stayed behind as he was pack also.

"Where's your dog?" Scott thought the other teen would at least bring his dog with him, it wasn't like it was pack or anything "one: he's not a dog, he's a wolf, two: he's pack so he couldn't come and three: before you say a wolf can't be pack I'll tell you that Landon is a being with intelligence equal to or above a human," Stiles corrected and strode into Scott's house like he owned the place.

Melissa was watching TV in the living room so he went in and plopped down beside her "hi Melissa, how's work treating you these days?" he hadn't stopped speaking to Melissa, she was like a second mom to him and as he reached over to steal her popcorn Scott came in with his pack "what do you think you're doing Stiles?" he stood behind the couch with crossed arms and a frown set between his brows.

He couldn't help but think that he would fit right in with the Hale's the way his brows spoke more than he just had, Stiles couldn't help the smirk from creeping onto his lips "well if I'm staying here for an indefinite amount of time I may as well get comfortable, isn't that right Melissa?" Stiles had already called Melissa and told her he was having a dispute with his father, he'd asked if he could stay until they both cool off and she had welcomed him with open arms "yes Stiles, now get off my popcorn there's more in the kitchen," she waved him away, too engrossed in her TV program.

Scott gave an indignant whine and looked at Stiles like a kicked puppy, now if he would have done that ten years ago and in the other timeline he would have fallen for it "oh stop pouting you big baby," Stiles got up and headed to the kitchen where he found already made popcorn, he grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and poured the popcorn into it before returning to the living room to continue watching TV with Melissa.

All through his actions he ignored Scott, the kid couldn't control him like he could Matt and he wasn't stupid like the other three.

He was once an Alpha and being demoted to hostage, or whatever this was, was not his idea of respect and he certainly wouldn't let one of Deaton's puppets have that control over him.

Scott sat down with a scowl, the rest of the pack joining him as they watched some romance series about vampires.

Melissa was still the same as he remembered her, maybe this time his dad and Melissa would finally get together.


	22. Full shift.

Chris woke up without any pain and knew he had been turned, the full moon ritual had gone terribly wrong and he'd jumped in front of a bullet for Stiles. 

They'd talked about getting him the bite if anything were to happen to him but saying it and actually having to have it are two different things, he felt different already and knew he'd have to keep his new abilities on the low down until they had a confirmed lock on his family.

Kate and Gerard were ruthless and wouldn't hesitate in killing him as soon as they found out about him being bit, the fact that it was once of his own people that had tried to kill innocents and almost gotten him killed in the process was vile.

He felt different than a new werewolf should, he felt a bubbling under his skin and the urge to run so he rushed to the door, startling the pack in the process.

They all followed him out, well all but Stiles and Peter who he could only feel a muted bond too at the moment but that could wait, he could feel they were both safe and all he really wanted to do was run.

He entered the preserve and as soon as his feet touched the earth of the preserve he shed his clothes and shifted into a brown wolf, there were startled gasps around him but they carried on running with him.

He felt different, free and something else entirely that he still couldn't quite put his finger on.

Felt the pull of his Alpha, his real Alpha off in a distant place where they had him locked away, their slightly muted and the distance straining on his new wolf.

Everything around him was different, the sights were clearer even in the setting sun. 

The moon was pulling him even though it was far off and the full moon had already passed, it felt like when Stiles would play and pull at their bonds when he was bored but more intense.

He could smell the emotions of his pack, although he still couldn't identify what they were feeling, and the natural smells of the preserve. The trees and earth gave off a smell his human senses would never have been able to pick up, he could smell a small body of water and the ashen remains of the Hale house that was being renovated.

Footsteps followed him from behind and excited heartbeats pounded nearby, he could hear how happy his pack were for him and how they welcomed him.

The bonds he'd felt as a human and the ones he was feeling now were different, unlike Stiles he'd only had a short amount of time to feel the bonds as a human. The bonds he felt as a werewolf were stronger, solid and pulsating with emotion. He had no doubt that with time he would have felt them like this as a human but now he understood, understood the anguish a pack must go through when one of their own is killed, like losing a limb.

His wolf was connected to the land and he finally understood what Stiles had meant when he said the land was powerful, he'd never felt anything like it and it was exhilarating, he understood the Hale family and how their power ran through the land. 

It felt like Peter; Derek, Cora and Landon.

There were others but he couldn't pick up who they were, it was calming as his own power settled alongside his pack's which mingled with Peter's brilliantly overwhelming Alpha power.

Their Alpha had a direct line into the Hale family power, had access to generations of werewolves power.

He howled as he ran, he felt free for the first time in his life and for once he didn't worry about tomorrow or how he was going to solve their next problem because in that moment, running with his wolf was all his future held.

The pack joined his howl and soon a chorus of human and werewolf howls joined his own, further away he heard the howl of another wolf and instinctively knew it was Peter.

Another sounded after the pack had quieted, it was Stiles saying his last goodbyes from wherever he was.

Chris knew he wouldn't be coming back, not soon anyway.

He had work to do, had to keep the pack safe and he was doing it the only way he knew how.

Chris just hoped he knew what he was doing, hoped he would keep himself safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Stiles heard Chris and the pack he was made aware that they were no longer his, he had no bonds but the ones to Peter, because of the mating bite, and Landon.

Peter joined them slightly mournful and he knew it was a goodbye, even if they didn't.

Scott was out and Melissa had gone in for the nightshift so he was alone at the McCall house, he joined after they had quieted and forced himself not to cry.

It would be a long time before he saw them again after all, until he was able to feel them once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter knew that whatever Stiles had done was bad, reckless even, he could feel their mate bond was only there still thanks to the mating bite and couldn't help the whine as he began pacing again in his wolf form.

He felt it when Chris completed the full shift, he knew the man would make a great wolf, to be able to complete a full shift hours after being turned was unheard of and Peter couldn't be prouder.

Both of his mates were special, unique and perfect for him.

They were deadly and beautiful and would do anything for the pack, even if that meant leaving them.

He joined their distant howl, Deaton had made sure he'd hear them when his mate died but they weren't howling for a death. They howled in celebration and goodbye, Stiles howled back in promise when everything was quiet again.

Sounding more wolf than some of the werewolves did, Peter wished he could turn Stiles.

He'd also make a beautiful wolf.

At that moment in time Peter didn't care that Stiles would be more powerful as a human, he wanted the boy to be a wolf because he'd make a beautiful wolf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had already been a week since Stiles came to live with the McCall's and joined Scott's pack, Deaton had seemed especially surprised to see him still alive and that's when he figured it out. The shot that almost killed Chris was made for him, made to drive his pack into a corner so he'd lose his magic forever.

Peter had told Stiles that there was a book missing from the pile they'd taken from Deaton's the day they saw Kate, it was the same book that had stolen the Alpha power from Derek and most likely sealed his magic so that was what he was going after. Deaton wouldn't have the thing with him all the time surely so Stiles had resolved to sneaking around in search of its hiding place, he would steal it and copy the unbinding spell then put it back before anyone notices it was taken.

He wanted the spell to go uninterrupted so needed to leave the book behind despite it being one of the more dangerous of Peter's collection, just the knowledge that it was in Deaton's possession was enough to make Peter go after him eventually.

The pack was just as Stiles remembered them, disorganised and not like a real pack should be. 

They never scent marked one another, never touched and there were only two werewolves in the pack, one of which was the Alpha so the other wolf wouldn't be given unnecessary contact. Wolves needed contact and the fact that the Kitsune was also the only one of her kind in the pack was disturbing, they were similar to wolves in the need to touch pack members but they also needed at least one other Kitsune in the pack.

That knowledge made him remember how Landon was once the Nogitsune, having Kira in Peter's pack would be more beneficial to the young Kitsune.

Matt was someone Stiles knew very little about, he acted much like Jackson did to those he didn't know or like, acted like the Jackson that bullied him in the other time but his knowledge on the boy was limited. Matt had been killed by Gerard during the Kanima incident before Stiles had deemed it necessary to collect more information on what he was really like, he was an outlier and Stiles didn't like it.

His actions had already created a rippling butterfly effect, so much so he was sure the only reason things were progressing in relatively the same way was because of Deaton's obsession with balance making him interfere where he could, it unnerved Stiles to not know what the future held and how much his meddling had changed things, he could only hope it hadn't put Malia in danger before they had the information to find her.

The only thing he was truly worried about was the Dread Doctors and Theo, he didn't know if or when they would appear and could only hope it wasn't whilst he was away cleaning up after Deaton and his puppets. He needed to free Scott's mind and pull him to his side, needed to make him give up his Alpha Spark so it could return to its rightful place beside the rest of the Hale power.

Having the banshee and hellhound on side was a must after he was done with what he needed to do in Scott's pack, he may not like Lydia much after last time but she could be an early warning signal for the pack with her ability to sense death. She was also an essential participant to opening certain portals to the fay realms if they ever needed to visit, she could act as a type of anchor and would be much more powerful than his spark in that regard.

There was always something a person's powers were unable to cover, a weakness that couldn't be filled no matter what and portals just so happened to be Stiles'. He could open them and allow someone to come through to his realm but he couldn't allow someone to go to that realm, like a one way door except he wasn't sure what he wanted to come through would.

It was risky when he opened the door for Laura, he knows it only worked because her soul was so much like his that they connected and her body was right next to him as he performed the ritual.

He missed his pack, missed Peter and could feel the time for his plan to fall into place coming closer. He'd given Laura explicit details on how and when to get Peter out without rousing too much suspicion, he'd even included Deaton's schedule because he just knew the man was involved in all of this.

Knowing he'd be spending the next full moon with a foreign pack and away from his mates was crushing but he had to deal with it, with the emotions threatening to crush him under their wait. His nightmares were back since being away from his pack and most nights he'd have Scott curled up next to him as the werewolf tried comforting him, it was at those times he believed he could get the brother, he once grew up, with back.

As he didn't have to attend school, his college courses being online, he was normally found lazing about the McCall house alone. He missed having the constant company no matter where he was, missed the huge meals they'd have to cook just to be able to feed them all.

"Stiles~," Scott whined out when he saw Stiles still in the same position they'd left him in that morning they left for school, sometimes Stiles didn't understand why Scott wanted him in his pack. Nothing ever happened in Scott's pack, no new big bad had shown up since Deucalion had kidnapped Jackson all those weeks ago and Stiles was more idle now than he had been in over sixteen years.

He was thankful his magic tempered his ADHD down when it was awakened, most of his overflowing energy was converted into magic meaning he almost always had an overwhelming amount available to him but since his magic was suppressed by Deaton's spell it was like his ADHD came back full force and he was restless.

He'd changed positions on the couch so many times he'd ended up in the same one as six hours ago, the TV had been flicked through more than a few times and yet he still couldn't focus on the one show.

"What?" He grunted out in annoyance after registering Scott's whine, he was more stuck in his thoughts these days than he used to be and he couldn't concentrate on just the one plan he had lined up in hi mind. So far this week he had managed to make twenty-six contingency plans for the plan to get Scott on side, he already had back ups of back up plans to break whatever control spell Deaton had used for it to have gone unnoticed for so many decades.

"Why don't you come to school man, it's so boring there with the others," another thing that had developed the way he wanted was his renewed friendship with Scott, it was like they had never been separated in the first place "I already told you that I've graduated from high school man," Stiles complained for the hundredth time that week, for some reason they didn't believe him when he told them he'd already graduated.

"Yeh sure, don't tell me then," Scott pouted and he looked like a kicked puppy, Stiles wouldn't fall for it though, Isaac was much more like a puppy than Scott ever was so he'd grow to resist the puppy dog eyes "I'm telling the truth just ask Melissa," Stiles rattled off the same as he'd done yesterday and the day before, Lydia was the only one to believe him and that was because she'd seen his official certificate when he'd 'accidently' left it lying around.

"What are we doing today Scotty?" Stiles asked from his position taking up the entire couch, finally settling on Criminal Minds when it peaked his already dwindling interest "the pack are coming over for movie night later," he plopped down on top of Stiles' outstretched legs and shrugged as if having the pack over was no big deal when in fact it was, Stiles saw his opportunity and asked "why don't you get Deaton over too, let him explain some things about werewolves you don't know and maybe he can show you how a real pack should act," Stiles suggested, keeping his eyes on the show as if what he'd said was just an off handed comment.

Scott contemplated the idea and after realising it wouldn't be a bad idea to get the Druid to shine some light on the whole werewolf business he nodded "alright," he agreed since Stiles couldn't see his nod "I won't be here though, me and Deaton have some tension and I don't want it to hinder the possibility of your pack learning something important or useful," Stiles declared, he wanted to be out of the house when they found Peter in case the man decided to come look for him or worse, drag him back.

Scott grunted in agreement but you could tell he was unwilling to let him go, in the end Deaton's knowledge was more important to Scott than where Stiles was sneaking off to.

Stiles stood with a restless huff and decided to head out then "I'll see you later tonight," he called over to the werewolf as he headed out of the door, he started the long walk to Eichen House where he'd wait for his old pack to arrive and begin his plan to free Peter.

He was noticed by all the werewolves as soon as he settled into position but none of them said anything, they acted as if he wasn't there because they knew he wasn't a threat and he deserved to be there when the got Peter out. Chris was in his full shift, it seemed the man loved being a wolf more than being a human. Landon was next to him and the black wolf looked especially menacing next to the softer looking brown one, Chris was smaller then Landon and for once Stiles realised just how abnormal Landon was.

He watched as Isaac and Danny entered the compound through a secret entrance and were followed by Derek and Cora.

The Sheriff was at the station ready to call off the search if Eichen reported a break in, or break out, Jackson and Deucalion were in separate getaway cars as they waited not too far away.

Erica and Boyd waited by the entrance to make sure it stayed open until they got Peter and returned, they'd keep any guards from alerting anyone if they saw the entrance but it was pretty well hidden.

Laura went in through the front door with a talisman Stiles had created specifically for this day, she would be completely immune to any defences used to identify and stop a werewolf. Her job was to see if she could get in and see Peter, if she could then she would be able to open another secret entrance which would lead them straight to the supernatural ward. 

The reason she had to go in was because the entrance could only be opened from the inside of Eichen House, if she couldn't get in to see him she would return to Erica who would catch up to the pack already inside and lead them to the second entrance. The second entrance was harder to access that the first and only humans could enter and exit from it leaving Isaac and Danny defenceless, the humans knew of a third entrance but it required going through the sewers and could only be accessed from within Eichen.

Stiles had planned for every possibility and could only hope Peter was obedient and followed along just this once, him appearing before the pack was also part of the plan. If he managed to convince Scott to get Deaton away for a period of time then he would got to the secret entrance and wait in a tree where only the werewolves could see, they would know that there was no magic user to threaten their safety and could relax slightly.

He hadn't had time to make talismans for them all so only Laura was protected from mountain ash barriers and wolfs-bane, Stiles believed they could pull it off without his or his magic's help.

Watching from the tree he waited for the signal to start the operation, Scott sent him a text asking him what he should tell Deaton. 

With a smirk he whistled, another plan that had more than one option was the signal. If Stiles had gotten Deaton away then he would whistle when it was clear, if the pack were alone then they'd wait until Eichen put the outside lights on.

Neither were certain but it was the easiest way to minimise time lost during the operation, he pulled his phone back out and sent a text to Scott 'tell him you need to know about mates, werewolf touch and scent, pack bonds and the importance of pack bonding' he wanted Deaton to be away for an hour at the least.

He saw the pack beginning to move into position, everything was going according to plan and Stiles could feel the success already.

Everything was going to be ok.

He just knew it.


	23. Falling into place.

They got Peter out without a hitch, the man looked worn down and was naked but Stiles expected that. 

He'd completed a full shift after all.

What he didn't expect was for the first thing Peter did, he headed strait towards where he was sitting in the tree which startled Stiles. 

Laura had managed to get a visit to Peter and had sped up the process significantly, either way Stiles wasn't planning on leaving until Peter was safely inside one of the getaway cars.

He should have known the other man wouldn't let him have his way, should have known the Alpha wouldn't let him boss him around when all he wanted to do was see and scent his mate. Peter in all his naked glory glared up at Stiles "come down," Peter flashed his Alpha eyes at him but it wouldn't work, Stiles was his mate and not even pack so the other man was wasting his efforts "get in the car and I'll meet you when you have clothes on," Stiles refused.

Peter didn't look impressed but chose not to argue with the stubborn teen in the tree, he turned and followed the rest of the pack towards the car's and got in the one with Landon and Chris who was still a wolf.

Stiles wished he could see Peter's wolf form, he wanted to know what colour its coat was.

When he'd seen Peter he noticed that the burns covering his right side were still there making Stiles run his fingers over his own, they were ingrained into their very souls, he had no doubt Peter's wolf form didn't have the scars in the same way as his human form did.

For some reason Peter had chosen to keep the scares on his human skin and Stiles couldn't help the fond smile as he made his way to the other car, he was seated beside Laura, everyone in the car understood what he did and why he did it so he could only smile fondly as they set off.

He needed to make sure he didn't smell too strongly of this pack or Scott would flip, it was too hard to stay away though.

Not when Peter had just been rescued.

So he'd allow this one bout of selfishness, just this once.

The drive didn't seem as long as it was and when they pulled up to the familiar house Stiles was suddenly nervous, it was like he was a kid who'd been caught doing something they shouldn't and were waiting for punishment. His dad was already there waiting for them when he stepped out of Chris' SUV, he didn't look too impressed and Stiles knew there was going to be an argument before he returned to Scott's.

The pack crowded into the living room and Stiles was forced to stay as far away as possible so Scott wouldn't notice the pack's scents on him, it was difficult not to run up to Isaac or his dad and pull them in for a hug but it had to be done.

"Stiles what the hell were you thinking, running off like that?" his dad stood in front of him with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, Stiles' only thought about his dad's expression was that he'd been spending too much time around the Hale's "I'm not coming back dad, not yet at least. I made a deal and I intend to stick with it, you can't convince me otherwise," Stiles explained what the man probably already knew causing the scowl to deepen "you're not going anywhere," Peter growled, both him and Chris were now dressed and wearing matching stern expressions causing Stiles to burst out laughing.

That didn't go down well with them, they looked like they were ready to murder him to make sure he'd stay "sorry ... I'm not staying Peter, no matter what you say or do. This is important," he stated the last part more sternly as he tried to convey the meaning of his actions to the man "I'll tie you up, you are not leaving me for Scott's pack," Peter didn't seem to get it, Chris looked like he would agree with whatever Peter said as long as it meant Stiles would return.

"You don't understand, I don't want to stay," Stiles could only think of one way to get the man to back off, he hoped Peter would be able to forgive him when its all over "don't you get that I saw my chance and took it, you are NOT my Alpha. Leave me alone, I can make my own decisions without needing your input," Stiles' voice rose as he went along, he didn't want the werewolves to hear his heartbeat in case he gave away his lies.

Peter's crushed look almost made him cave in, made him want to beg for his forgiveness and explain everything but he didn't.

Getting rid of Deaton was the most important thing at the moment, he came back in time to make sure nothing bad will ever happen to the people he loves. He can't afford to sit around and play at happy family, he can't just enjoy pack life without getting rid of the threats he knows are out to get them.

If getting Scott on side means he has to destroy what he has then that's what he'll do, if the only way to protect the ones he loves is to make them hate him then that's what he'll do because in the end he came here for a reason, his happiness will have to wait.

"If that's how you really feel why did you lead me on? Why the fuck did you let me mark you and give me false hope when all you were doing was stringing us all along?" Peter screamed at him, Stiles knows how the other man felt, how broken he is after the fire and the coma but he has his family, he has a pack that want him and most importantly he has Chris.

Stiles should be the one to be angry, he has to hurt and abandon his mates because he remembers the events of another future.

In the end if things go wrong then at least he can say he tried, if he is never able to get Peter's forgiveness at least he can say he really loves him, if he never gets to mate with Chris at least he can say he gave the man one of his mates.

Laura would understand, he can tell from her expression that she knows something is wrong already.

"I came to get some more clothes and to tell my dad not to worry," Stiles headed for the stairs leaving the entire pack in shock and pain, he broke the bonds the minute he decided to agree to Scott's terms but the strain he'd just put on his and Peter's mate bond was crushing. It was unlike anything he's ever experienced but he wouldn't allow it to snap, he tugged on it lightly and kept his hold on it, he wouldn't allow let it slip through his fingers again.

As he was packing another bad of clothes he picked up a shirt that smelled of Peter, it was one of his cashmere sweaters and Stiles couldn't help himself as he packed it into the bag. 

Peter's heartbreak was still hitting the bond in his grasp, no matter how painful it was to have the bond he wanted to keep it, wanted the reassurance that he could fix things one day.

Laura was waiting on the driveway when he exited and motioned for him to follow her, she was too much like him not to pick up on the act he held up in the house. He followed without complaint, she didn't talk until she was far enough away from the house for them not to be heard and he was glad. Tears fell freely from Stiles' eyes making Laura stop abruptly in front of him "you didn't have to do that you know, why couldn't you have just explained it to him?" she sounded as pained as he felt, she didn't understand though "you don't understand yet Laura, maybe you'll be the only one to figure it out in the end. God I hope you figure it out, I can't tell anyone and you know why," Stiles rubbed at his wet eyes and showed her the ward he'd managed to transfer to his skin with ink, she sighed when she saw it though and Stiles knew she got it.

That she had figured at least some of it out "this is about what happened to me isn't it?" she whispered "its part of it, I can't have so many powerful threats living right beside my pack Laura," he nodded and Laura could only smile, she refrained from embracing him despite wanting to and turned around to head back to the pack "when I figure out your plans Stilinski, don't expect me to just sit back and let you have all the fun," she left those words causing Stiles to smile, he didn't expect her to.

Everything was falling into place, Stiles could feel the shift in the air as tension drew thick around Beacon Hills.

Deaton would figure out Stiles didn't die soon, he rush to where Peter was being kept and realise he'd been played.

And as a result he'd speed up his plans and reveal an opening for Stiles to get to Scott, to get him on side and to get his magic back so he can break the hold on Scott's mind.

It wouldn't be long until Stiles has all of the pieces, to corner Deaton, in place.

He'd make sure they all lived this time, make sure they had pack and safety in the hell mouth that is Beacon Hills.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Laura returned to the house to see the entire pack in a solemn mood, keeping her mouth shut about Stiles' real intentions was harder than she would have liked. Seeing her uncle look almost soulless was worse though, him and Chris were curled up together on the couch whilst the pack tried comforting their Alpha and each other.

She looked around and noticed Stiles' keys, last time he left he had purposely left those keys behind and she'd thought it was so he had an excuse to come back when Peter was freed but he hadn't taken them tis time either and she had a feeling he wouldn't be back until after his plan had run its course.

Heading over to the keys she had a thought, all of Stiles' plans were made in the attic. She couldn't believe it had taken her so long to figure it out, unable to keep her calm she rushed to the keys and saw the only key to the attic on the key ring.

The first clue Stiles had left them was within plain sight all alone, she hit her forehead with her palm "stupid," she grabbed the keys and ran up the stairs, ignoring the worries shouts coming from her worried pack.

When she'd reached the door that could only be opened by the key in her hand she fumbled with the lock, she heard Peter's footsteps behind her and knew she couldn't let him see what was behind the door until she'd managed to look through everything.

After getting it open and stumbling in she turned to see Peter's shocked face as he rushed to her, he must have figure something out but she couldn't put him in danger, Stiles would literally kill her if she did so she slammed the door closed and locked it from the inside.

"Laura open the fucking door," Peter sounded part panicked and part desperate as he hit the door, he wouldn't be able to break it down though. The door to the attic had more wards that the rest of the house combined "I'm sorry uncle Peter but I can't put you in danger, you have a job to do and so does Stiles ... I'll explain everything when I can," she headed over to the boards of information and just looked, she ignored Peter's pleas from the other side of the door as she looked over everything she could see.

After an hour she was still as clueless as she was when it all started "Stiles what are you hiding?" she started moving things around and came to a hidden board, unconsciously she left it as it was and observed from a distance.

There was a nagging feeling that Stiles wouldn't have hidden the board like he did without it having another purpose, it only had speculation and information on it like the rest of the boards.

A small yellow post it note was stuck to the bottom of the board and she was instantly grateful she'd not moved the board, there was a messy arrow scrawled in red on the yellow, pointing down into the corner of the attic.

She headed over and rummaged through some of the boxes but realised Stiles wouldn't make it that easy if he was trying to hide it from them so bad, someone would have been able to stumble onto it if it was in one of the boxes so she moved the out of the way and began looking for a loose floorboard or secret panel.

Her werewolf hearing came in handy as she tapped on the walls and floor in an attempt to find the odd piece, it was a long while before she found it.

Getting it open was easy after that, she used her nails to pry it open and a USB stick fell out of a hollow in the floorboard. She recognised the black and red beat up USB stick as the one Stiles always kept on him and couldn't help her surprise "why would you leave this behind Stiles? How dangerous is this plan of yours?" she couldn't help her worry when the thought of Stiles' plan being dangerous, and possibly life threatening, entered her mind.

With the USB in her hand she headed over to the new laptop Peter had bought for them, when she powered it up there was a secondary account already waiting for her "Stiles what are you thinking?" there was only one account on the laptop last time she had looked, it was under Stiles' name and only he knew the password but this one was under her name.

After pressing the hint button it came up with an all too familiar set of numbers, the date of the fire, so she put them in and clicked enter.

The background that greeted her was of the hidden board she'd found with a set on instructions on it instead, following them she plugged in the USB and opened the correct files. 

Another password greeted her and this time she wasn't given any clues, it had to be something she would know so she used any combination of numbers she could think of. When that didn't work she put in Peter's name but it still didn't work, there was only one other option so she put in "Mieczyslaw Hale," it took her a few tries to get the right spelling but when it was right the file opened, she only had to read the first few lines to suck in a shocked breath "fucking idiot, you could get yourself killed," she exclaimed once she'd read through it.

She closed it all down and hid the USB in the floorboard again, she destroyed the yellow post it and moved everything back the way it was before heading back to the attic door with a complicated expression.

She had no doubt Stiles was stupid, she couldn't understand why he'd do that alone.

Now she knew why he had to keep his mouth shut, there was a ward in the talisman he'd given her for Peter's break out that blocked mental interference and also magical manipulation.

He intended for her and her alone to know what was going on because she would be the least likely to be manipulated again, she'd built up a tolerance after being under its influence for years and Stiles knew that, her mind was like a fortress after her resurrection and Stiles knew that, she couldn't help being slightly angry with him.

Peter couldn't know, he'd be in too much danger if she was to tell him and Stiles could die if she let it slip.

The fact that Stiles could die if his plan was to go wrong was unnerving, the fact that he may die and still be a traitor in the pack's eyes was crushing, it was like when she was killed before she could shake the magic controlling her and try to make it up to the rest of her family, Peter may hate him if he isn't alive to explain everything at the end.

But for him, there was no coming back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter noticed right away when Laura left with Stiles, he hadn't noticed before he brought her back to life but the two were like twins in the way they thought and acted. It was slightly unnerving to think there was two people so alike that had never met each other before, it unnerved Peter that he hadn't realised something was wrong with Laura when her scent and personality changed so much before the fire.

He could tell she wanted to have a private talk with him about what he'd said, Peter was all too familiar with the way they understood each other without the need for words and couldn't help but hope Laura would be able to find out if Stiles had lied to them.

Stiles couldn't have meant what he'd said after all and Peter knew that, the betrayal he felt was real but he could feel Stiles holding onto the bond with everything he had which gave him the hope that he wasn't really abandoning them.

When Laura came back she looked more confused than she did before she left, she hit her forehead with her palm "stupid," she grabbed the keys and ran up the stairs and Peter couldn't help the feeling that he should follow her. She was faster than him as she unlocked the door and scrambled inside, he knew he wouldn't be able to get in if she managed to lock it so he sped up.

He reached the door but it was already locked "Laura open the fucking door," Peter sounded part panicked and part desperate as he hit the door but he couldn't bring himself to care, he soon quieted down in hopes of being able to hear something but the wards stopped him from being able to tell what she was doing.

Sitting on the floor to wait was excruciating, he wanted to be up there with her as she looked at whatever clue she had picked up on from Stiles, he'd realised too late that he could have used his Alpha command on her and now he was forced to wait.

It was a while before she came back out, she looked resigned and slightly depressed making Peter worry for whatever Stiles was planning, he shot up and flashed his Alpha eyes at her "tell me everything," he spat out through grit teeth as he commanded, she looked unaffected as she stared at him "Stiles made me something that blocks stuff like your Alpha command," she explained "it also blocks people from looking into my mind, Stiles doesn't want you being put in anymore danger than you already are," she looked at him with determined eyes and Peter was reminded of Stiles.

"I can tell you that if things go well he'll be back," she reasoned carefully "what do you mean IF things go well, what the hell is he planning Laura?" Peter snarled even though secretly he was relieved, he mentally grasped the mate bond he had with Stiles and made sure it wouldn't snap now that he knew Stiles had no intention on letting him go "I can't tell you, he may be killed if you interfere ... if things go wrong we may never see him again," she felt the tears before she could stop them "he's doing this for us ... so we need to make sure we're strong and united for when he does return, for that we need a pack house ... he wants everything to be ready when this is all over, we still need him to find Malia after all," she rubbed her eyes and gave him a vague explanation.

He could only accept it.

Stiles knew what he was doing, he wouldn't leave them without a fight.

Peter could only hope he came back in one piece.


	24. Time can't hold me.

Stiles made it back to Scott's earlier than he expected to, Deaton was still there but he couldn't care less.

The man had tried to kill him, almost killed one of his mates and had the other imprisoned in a place worse than hell. Eichen House was no place for anyone to be locked away never mind a werewolf with several weaknesses they could exploit, Stiles could only be glad the pack had gotten him out in time.

Deciding not to worry about his old pack too much whilst his plans fell into place, Stiles walked towards Scott's front door with a slight smirk. He had to admit he'd spent too much time around Peter last time, he didn't mind though, didn't mind that he was now more vicious and manipulative than he would have been, that he knew and loved two versions of Peter Hale, that he'd taken their survival into his own hands and already rid them of most of the things out for their lives.

He pushed the door open and announced his presence loudly "Scotty?" he kicked the door shut and headed to the living room where he knew Scott and Deaton would be discussing things, Stiles was actually quite proud of Scott for listening to his advice for once.

Deaton was looking at him with shock before understanding then worry flitted across his face, he was quick to cover it with the usual emotionless mask but Stiles had been around this man for long enough to be able to catch the minute changes. Scott on the other hand just scowled "do you have to be so loud, man," the werewolf rubbed his sensitive ears to elaborate but Stiles only smiled at him, the werewolf didn't look pleased but he didn't really care.

"I'm off to bed, don't do anything I wouldn't," he told Scott with a little wave before he turned towards the stairs, the two left in the living room didn't see the slightly menacing smirk briefly cross Stiles' face as he headed to the guest room.

Now that he knew Scott could distract Deaton he could continue with his plans, he need Deaton out of the way so he could recover his magic.

Feeling as weak as he did wasn't something he was used to, his bonds were once again gone but he knew that was only temporary. He felt like he did all those years ago when everyone left him behind, when he was still skinny, defenceless, human Stiles but this time he was in control.

This time he could get it all back, this time he could protect them all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deaton could feel the difference in the air the day Stiles was sent into this timeline, he knew at first glance the teen had switched this timeline's version of his soul with the one he originally came from.

Deaton knew that's what both timeline's needed, the other one was no doubt bordering the apocalypse and this one was just getting started on its road towards it.

This one needed a hardened leader who had experienced bad things to stop its march forwards and change its course.

That one needed an innocent with second hand experience to pull its pieces back together, someone not attached to anyone that had died there so their mind would be clear and open to any means necessary.

He hated that he knew.

Hated that he'd succeeded only for one person to escape his net and go to another timeline and stop him succeeding, that he knew he could succeed if only that one obstacle was removed before it could grow powerful.

The air had changed the day that soul had swapped positions with the other one, the Nemeton had felt it too and Deaton had no doubt in his mind that the Nemeton had also swapped with its other version.

At first the swap was only brief, so brief he almost didn't realise something was wrong until it had gone again. He couldn't find out where it had originated or where it had stopped before it disappeared again, he'd changed his plans that day.

Despite changing his plans so many times Stiles still managed to be one step ahead of him, still managed to removed the pieces he'd spent decades carefully moving into place and moulding to his will.

The teen knew too much, had too much power in his hands.

Deaton couldn't help feeling envious when he'd touched that spark to seal it away, his own bundle of magic was like a drop in the ocean compared to the teen's and he couldn't allow it.

The balance required the end, the world needed to be reset in order for things to be balanced again.

Letting Stiles win was out of the question, Deaton felt they were playing chess against one another.

Moving pieces around the black and white board to their own set of rules as they tried to eliminate one another, as they tried to take out the other without knowing where they were moving their pieces.

It was like they were blind folded, only able to see their own pieces on the board until they were close enough to figure out part of the other's plan. Deaton felt unnerved at the thought because surely that wasn't fair, Stiles had knowledge of his plans and yet Deaton knew next to nothing about the teen never mind his plans.

Seeing him so close to Scott, seeing him alive and not a werewolf made his furious.

He was sure his plan was fool proof, he'd sided with the argents for years in hopes they could kill the Hale pack and yet they had failed in killing three of them. If he hadn't made sure Laura was killed then there'd be four werewolves with the potential to complete the full shift.

Full shift werewolves were dangerous, more so than Alpha werewolves in their Alpha form and that put Deaton on edge.

Stiles no doubt knew which wolves would be able to complete the full shift and now Peter had completed it, Peter who was a Hale werewolf born and a True Alpha.

The longer he delayed and danced around the board in hopes of finding out the teen's plans the more the teen crushed his own, Stiles had abandoned Peter in order to save one of his human pack mates and get close to Scott.

Deaton had no doubt Stiles was planning something, for the teen to throw away more than half of his pieces and join him on his side of the board was unprecedented and he knew the teen was after something.

A king doesn't leave the safety of his kingdom alone for no reason, not after he'd spend so much time, energy and resources building that kingdom up from ashes and rubble.

Seeing Stiles walk into the McCall house as if he owned it gave Deaton a bad feeling, it was as if the teen had turned the entirety of Beacon County into the chess board and was slowly moving himself among Deaton's pieces. As if the teen was ready to take another one of his most important pieces and this time he had no doubt it wouldn't be one of his pawns like Derek nor Deucalion, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end at the thought.

When he left the McCall residence not too long later he could feel it in the air, the area that used to belong to him felt like foreign territory and he wasn't sure when that had happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles smirked in the darkness of the McCall guest room, contrary to Deaton's thoughts Stiles was not the king.

No, Stiles had set someone else up for that job, Peter was the one wearing the crown and sitting atop the throne.

He was more like the queen, despite dancing to their own set of rules Stiles felt it was important to realise certain pieces could only move certain ways. The king was one such example, he couldn't move too far and had to stay with his subjects and his knights wouldn't stray too far from him. The queen on the other hand had more freedom to move into enemy territory, Stiles felt it was fitting since he was currently in the McCall residence.

And even though Stiles knew the surrounding area was slowly falling under the category of his territory, he knew he was still in immense danger staying where he was.

Scott would keep him safe, to a degree, there was still the two Argent psychopaths and the untrustworthy Allison on the loose. A power hungry druid that was far too good at hiding in plain sight and disappearing without a trace, not to mention the fake Alpha McCall and his pack of misfits.

He didn't feel safe where he was, wanted to go back to Peter and Chris.

Wanted to see the completion of the pack house built on the foundations of a once great pack, Laura would have already figured it out by now. 

She was smart, too much like himself to not be suspicious and dig around. Stiles could only hope she would get his meaning and keep it all from the rest of the pack, keep it from Peter for as long as possible.

That was another problem he couldn't see the outcome of, he'd abandoned Peter after all their promises and the bond they share and he didn't know if the other man will forgive him. Doesn't know if they can go back to the way they were, the way he wanted them to be.

Stiles slept easily that night, the next faze of his plan already laid out and waiting for the right moment.

Now that Peter was out and safe with the pack he could rest assured, Deaton would get what's coming to him.

Waking up early wasn't easy, never had been for him, he wasn't a morning person and not even Peter could change that. He heard Scott already up and guessed Melissa was already at work so he got dressed and headed down to the kitchen, he needed Scott to distract Deaton again without raising too much suspicion.

"Scotty? Hey did you finish your conversation with Deaton yesterday?" he knew the werewolf could hear him and decided to get it over with as soon as possible "nah, he left when you came back, I was thinking about talking to him again today but didn't know if you'd be out again," he turned the corner to see Scott shrug his shoulders as he stuffed his face once again with the eggs and bacon in front of him "well if you guys are talking here then I can find something else to do," Stiles was secretly overjoyed, he didn't even need to ask and Scott was already planning to talk to Deaton.

"Yeh you'll only need to be gone for like two hours, at the most," Scott swallowed what was in his mouth before answering.

Stiles could only suppress a smirk, he smiled instead and nodded in agreement effectively ending the discussion.

After grabbing a pop tart and everything he'd need for his plan he headed back to the kitchen to find Scott on his third helping of breakfast, he felt determination run through him at the thought of freeing Scott and finally getting rid of Deaton "I'll be gone for a while, text me when Deaton gets here so I know how long to stay away for," he stated before heading out of the door.

Outside was a box, he knew what was inside already and was surprised Laura had managed to deliver it without Scott realising she'd been there.

He smiled softly and picked up the cardboard box, inside was his rune paper and what was left of the ink he'd brought with him.

Taking a pocketknife out of his jeans pocket, he cut the tape off the box and looked inside. Everything he'd asked Laura to prepare was already inside so he breathed a sigh of relief, he carefully transferred it all to his backpack and threw the box away.

Without another thought he headed in the direction of the veterinary clinic, he'd 'borrowed' Scott's keys without his permission and was now only waiting on Scott's message.

Wanting to have as much time to look around as possible, Stiles rushed to the clinic before settling himself in the preserve close by. He took out the rune paper and began drawing the runes he needed, the last of his reserved magic and ink were used up when he was done.

He wouldn't be able to draw anymore even if he had ink, his magic was sealed and now his reserves were empty so he was essentially just a human again.

The feeling of powerlessness washed over him again, it was worse than before, worse now that he knew he couldn't do anything magic related.

Deaton rushed to lock up and not a moment later Scott's text came through, Stiles checked what it said just in case and then waited for the man to drive away.

Stiles pulled his black scarf up over his mouth and tugged the black beany down to cover all his hair, he didn't want to risk it by assuming Deaton hadn't changed anything.

He rushed across the road and to the back entrance, his lock picking set was already open and ready as he settled down and began. He'd picked the lock so many times in the past that it only took him a few minutes to get the door open, he threw his first talisman through the door and plastered the second on the now open door.

With quick decisive movements he headed around the room and plastered the temporary runes everywhere he remembered Deaton's were, there were less than he originally thought and it only took him half an hour of carful avoidance to make the room 'safe' for him to search.

The runes would only be effective until he left the building so he wasn't worried about that, he just had to hope Scott would keep Deaton occupied for another hour and a half.

After pressing on many objects around the room, Stiles came to the hidden room he's only managed to discover around two years ago when Deaton disappeared in the other timeline. It was the only thing to surprise Stiles during that time, he managed to open it with two well placed runes but anything beyond the door was unknown territory.

Last time he hadn't had the time nor interest to explore the vet's secret room so any number of wards, runes or traps could be placed beyond the door. Stiles took out the last of his paper and scattered them around the room, they landed on the floor and walls and Stiles had no doubt they'd be able to block the runes without much problem.

Despite not being in the correct location, they would hold out until he was done searching.

It wasn't hard to find what he was looking for after that, he still had an hour left and the bookshelf was only half full so he didn't have much to look through.

He skimmed his way through the books and found the one he was looking for after five minutes, he opened it to the first page and began taking pictures of every page. He was almost at the end when a text from Scott came through, Deaton was about to leave and Stiles couldn't help the panic. He still had ten pages to photograph and he also needed to lock the two doors before putting everything back in place.

Forcing himself to calm down he texted the teen telling him to ask Deaton about manipulation magic and carried on with what he was doing, Scott sent a text back telling him he would putting Stiles at ease somewhat.

After he'd finished what he came to do Stiles was about to leave when he got another idea, it was reckless but he couldn't have Deaton holding onto such dangerous information so he took out a lighter and burned the book he'd been looking through.

Only after he was sure it was ashes did he leave, he put everything back but he had no doubt the man would know someone had been in there when he saw the pile of wet ash in his secret room. After relocking the back door he bolted into the preserve, he was headed to the Nemeton where the most dangerous phase of his plan was about to begin.

Stiles sent a silent prayer to anyone listening and tugged lightly on his bond, he wanted to apologise but this may be his last day alive.

He didn't hesitate as he rushed to bring the ingredients he'd need from where they were stored under the Nemeton, the ritual to swap places with the other Stiles was risky and he wasn't sure the other Stiles had gotten his message the day he lost his magic so there was no guarantee this would work.

The lines were almost finished when he heard footsteps approaching.

He had to finish it, he needed some things from the other timeline, needed the other Stiles to perform the unbinding ritual.

Needed his full power back "STILES!" Peter called and stepped in after him, all Stiles could think was 'shit' before darkness engulfed him.


	25. Welcome to my world.

Despite the overwhelming darkness that surrounded him, Stiles could feel Peter next to him. He grabbed onto the man and let the other Stiles pull them through the link and he knew that he was successful, he could feel himself returning to his real body.

Well not returning to his real body, the other Stiles was giving him his powers back and along with them would be the tattoos.

Stiles was worried about Peter, the other man wasn't meant to come with him. 

Wasn't meant to see the state of the world his soul was from, the world he'd failed to protect and instead left it in the hands of a ten year old copy of himself from another timeline with only second hand experience and strange memories.

He could only hope the other Stiles was ok, that he'd succeeded in the task he wanted him to complete.

His connection to the Nemeton wasn't there, his Nemeton was back in his new timeline, healing and protecting his pack along with the reformed Nogitsune.

The only thing he could do is hold onto Peter as tightly as he could and hope the man is strong enough to survive their journey there, they could figure out a way to return later.

Unlike his own inability to create portals between realm, the other Stiles could.

It was the only reason he even knew he'd be able to make it back, the only reason he chose to risk everything and perform the unsealing ritual in the other timeline.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter could tell Stiles was about to do something dangerous ... Again.

He couldn’t just sit back and let his mate do whatever it was he was planning to, his wolf was unsettled and so was Chris.

They both felt it.

The change in the air, the magic crackling around them in the air they breathed. Peter needed to know what Laura knew, needed to know what Stiles was planning.

Despite how he was acting around the pack he was still slightly unhinged, the loss of Stiles’ constant touch and support was making him spiral and only Chris was keeping him together.

His Beta’s and the pack wasn’t helping as much as he thought it would, Cora and Derek were hurt and felt Stiles had betrayed them.

Peter knew better.

He knew and yet nothing he or Laura said could convince them, Stiles had severed his pack bonds to all of them and only he could feel Stiles.

Only he could tell he was about to do something stupid, he caught Stiles’ scent heading into the preserve and knew something big was about to happen.

The closer to the Nemeton he got the stronger the taste of magic in the air got, the more uneasy he felt.

Peter was right.

He’s always right.

He managed to grab onto Stiles before he could disappear, he managed to hold him to his chest before darkness engulfed them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles opened his eyes and saw a familiar yet unfamiliar face looking down at him, long hair fell down onto his own face and he could feel the tattoos burry themselves into his skin.

It was like a breath of fresh air to feel them, to see the face he'd grown used to after everything that had happened.

He looked into the eyes of his older self and saw a twinkle of mischief, a strong hand grasped his arm and pulled him up from his position by the Nemeton.

The Nemeton was healing, the land around was more vibrant and alive apposed to the constant agony he used to feel from it. The other Stiles had done a good job, he had no doubt he'd already gotten rid of Deaton but he could smell the putrid smell of death in the air and knew he hadn't been able to stop the apocalypse.

"Hale," his older self addressed him and 'oh' he thought 'that makes it easier' because in the end he was a Hale now, he was mated to Peter and was part of his pack, part of his family but he didn't understand why this Stiles knew that.

"How did you know?" he couldn't help it and ended up voicing his question, this was the only version of himself that was willing to swap timelines with him, the only one the Nemeton could convince to save him when things had gotten too much.

"We may be the same person fundamentally but there are many differences, our magic should have told you that much," other Stiles smirked slightly, they had the same memories up until a certain point and yet they were still themselves.

The other Stiles was still childish despite having his memories of torture and death, he was still ruthless and traumatised despite being in a body that had never experienced what his memories told him he had, they were both so similar and yet so different and Stiles couldn't help but think of Laura and how she was similar to them too.

It was weird at first, a little disorientating as his power returned.

His hair grew out to his shoulders and the tattoos covered most of his burns in intricate black patterns, there was nothing left in this world for him anymore but he still had to unseal his magic.

"Stiles ..." other Stiles interrupted him "call me Void," Stiles was shocked, he couldn't understand why this version of himself had chosen to be the one thing he refused to be but then he saw the look in his eyes, he was reminded that this child was Stiles too and the one thing that would never change about them was their yearning to be different, to be contrary and forge their own path.

He sighed in defeat and realised it was quite fitting, this Stiles was the version of him that embraced the darkness at his centre and didn't apologise for it.

Where he was ruthless and possessive this one was down right homicidal, he'd eliminate anything that looked like a threat whether it turned out to be harmless or not.

"Void you know why I'm here, are you able to help me," Stiles looked from Void to briefly glance at the slowly awakening werewolf at his feet, Peter would be awake and asking questions soon so he wanted to get things over with.

"Don't worry, if I had no intention in helping you I would have left you to die six years ago. I wouldn't have even opened the door for you in the first place and yet here we are, I suppose you have what we need," Void sighed and held out his hand for the book Stiles only just realised he had hold of, if there was one person he could trust unconditionally (apart from his mates) it was himself so he handed the dangerous book over to the man.

Pages flipped open as he held it and began memorising anything he thought he'd need before turning to find the spell to unseal Stiles' magic, Peter sprung up with a start no doubt hearing another heartbeat.

"Stiles?" he turned to his mate and questioned as he wearily looked at the unfamiliar yet familiar man before them "Peter glad you're awake, this is Void and he'll be helping me with a teeny little problem," Stiles beamed because this was the first time in too long he'd been this close to Peter, he didn't have to pretend anymore.

His magic was going to be unsealed, he could protect him now.

"Where are we Stiles?" Peter sniffed at the air after looking around, he could no doubt smell the pungent scent of death around them and was confused to see the familiar Nemeton in an unfamiliar area.

"Welcome to my world Peter," Stiles spread his arms and spun around goofily, Void stifled a laugh from a little further away but didn't stop reading through the required ritual.

"THIS is Beacon Hills?" he whispered as he scented the air again, he caught sight of Void after a while and looked stunned "Stiles!" he exclaimed in shock, Stiles only rolled his eyes as he realised Peter had figured it out "I prefer Void and if you be any louder you're going to get us all killed," Void sighed in exasperation and slammed the book closed, Stiles could feel the truth in his words.

They were in an apocalypse after all, most probably zombies if the smell was anything to go by.

If there was one thing he was regretting the chance to see it was most definitely the zombie apocalypse, he and Scott used to image what it would be like, how they would survive and where they would go if something like that ever happened.

Well back when they were brothers, when Stiles could trust Scott with his back, with his life.

Hope bubbled up in him at the realisation that Scott was being controlled, had been controlled when he left Stiles last time.

There was no doubt left in Stiles' mind that it was Deaton controlling them, who orchestrated the Hale's demise with Laura as his puppet but that could wait, he'd make the Druid pay for what he'd done just like Void had.

"Peter don't act dumb it doesn't suit you," Stiles sighed dramatically and Void chuckled despite his alert posture, he was looking into the treeline no doubt scanning for threats and Stiles could feel the protection wards ingrained into the woods "it's your own fault sweetheart, you know better than to leave a half feral werewolf alone," Peter chided and Stiles could only scoff, since when had he left Peter alone?

"I left you in the VERY capable hands of our pack, of family Peter," Stiles protested but it was weak, if Peter felt that he'd left him alone then who was Stiles to say he didn't feel that way?

"Oh please darling, you should know by now that I need BOTH of my mates with me until I stabilise. My Alpha power is new and the pack isn't exactly united since your little stint," Peter scowled and Stiles swore he was suppressing a snarl, it had been so long since he's seen this side of Peter that he almost forgot about it, Peter had been different since he'd come back and changed things but deep down Peter was still Peter.

"I'm sorry Peter, there were circumstances that prevented me from telling you what was going on. You could have died, all of you could have dies if you'd have known what I do," Stiles took Peter's now clawed hand in his own and rubbed a reassuring circle on the back "Laura knows," Peter pouted, claws and fangs receding as he squeezed Stiles' hand back.

"I technically didn't tell Laura, she found it out on her own and she has a natural protection from what we had to fear, she had one of my talisman's also," Stiles tried to explain, to tell the man before him that he only wanted to protect him, to make sure he never has to lose a pack ever again.

Peter was smart, he may not act like it sometimes when Stiles is by his side but he is smart. 

Cunning and devious are his default and Stiles loves him for it, loves how loyal this man is and he wants to make it up to him.

He never wanted to hurt Peter but it was too dangerous to tell him his plans, from the corner of his eye he could see Void already setting the ritual up "after I get my magic back I'll be able to explain, I can protect you."

It didn't look like Peter would forgive him with just that, Stiles had a feeling he'd need to give him more. 

They were both broken but they were good for each other, Chris was good for them.

They hadn't had the time to properly bond with their other mate but his presence alone calmed them, stabilised them when they didn't even realise they needed it.

"I also have the names of those involved in the fire, I needed some time to be able to pin their deaths on Kate but when we get back you can kill her without worry," Stiles placed his hand on Peter's cheek and watched the man nuzzle into it with a content sigh.

"I really do love you Stiles," Peter kissed the mating bite on Stiles' wrist and breathed his scent in "I love you too," Stiles told him with a happy smile "as much as this is entertaining I have to kindly ask you two to leave, the world is unstable with you here and the ritual is ready," Void coughed behind them and Stiles could feel it now that he'd mentioned it, the air was churning like a storm was brewing but the air tasted of magic.

It was heavy on the back of his tongue and Stiles had to agree with Void, they should be leaving before this world's magic turns on them and makes his already desperate situation worse.

"I'm ready, Peter just stay back a little this ritual is dangerous," Stiles let go of Peter's hand and backed away, he headed to the centre of the circle Void had already drawn in the mud and waited.

Magic flooded the area and Stiles could feel the block on his magic working away, Void's voice muttered the words to the spell but he wasn't quite sure what he was saying, his skin thrummed with magic again and he could feel it all flooding back to him.

The magic he'd left behind when he'd wanted to die so long ago came crashing into him, his tattoos charged with power and Stiles finally felt like himself again.

Finally felt powerful again, like no one could stop him, no one could hurt the ones he loves ever again.

It was over quickly, Void already getting a portal ready as Stiles took the book he'd brought along, the book that he had burned.

He turned to Peter and with a thought a rune, much like the one on the back of his own neck, appeared and pulsed with strong magic. It was more powerful than his own mark, the mark he'd now rubbed away in favour of using his tattoos, he now had the confidence Peter would be safe from Deaton.

"Let's go home," Stiles smiled, it was carefree and light compared to his normal ones and Peter couldn't help his own smile "yes," he breathed in relief, Peter knew it would all be over soon.

They stepped through the portal hand in hand, Stiles turning briefly back to Void and he knew the other man would know what he means.

He may find himself back in this world one day, may need to help this other him but for now he could eliminate the threats in his own world.

With reassurance in the form of a genuine smile from Void, Stiles followed Peter through the portal with a lighter heart.

For the first time in a long, long time he felt light.

Felt sane and put together, it was only a matter of time until everything fell into place.

Until Deaton, Kate and Gerard were taken care of.

Until his pack could rest easy, could be safe in Beacon Hills.


	26. Bringing them close.

Jackson and Deucalion were among the few in the Hale pack to be unconcerned with Stiles' departure, Deuc had explained to the teen that everything would work out and then proceeded to begin his courtship of the teen successfully diverting his attention elsewhere.

Deucalion was smarter than the younger members of the pack gave him credit for, Cora and the Alpha pair are the only ones he can guarantee know how smart he really is.

So when Stiles, who had spent years building the foundations to what they now have, threw them away at the first chance he got Deucalion knew something else was going on. He would also do anything he could to save Jackson if he were in Stiles' position but the feeling he got from the situation was more, there were things Stiles didn't want them to know just yet and Deuc understood that too.

When he abandoned his original idea to become the Alpha of Alpha's he decided to trust Peter, to trust Stiles and now to trust Christopher.

Trust was the reason he didn't pry, he had faith in the spark that had healed his eyes and seen right through his broken exterior, had seen his potential and who he really was without fleeing or rejecting the darkness he harboured.

This was the least he could do for them, for the people who gave him back a family.

He made a promise that day to do all he could to fight for this, to keep it firmly in his grasp.

And keeping Jackson in line was a big part of that, he couldn't have him acting like Cora and Derek, that would only make things worse than they already were.

"Cora why are you acting like this, you should know better by now," Deuc teased one night when Peter and Chris were out running perimeter, Derek growled lowly and pushed Cora further behind him but was stopped with a light smack from Laura "idiot," she sighed and gave Deuc a significant look, she knew what he was trying to do and wouldn't stand in his way.

She felt the same way about their three Alpha's, it was only a matter of time before she got fed up with them and lashed out too.

Laura stood and left in a huff, she'd been beating herself up for not figuring Stiles' plan out for a while now and Deucalion could understand. 

He looked back at Cora and saw her already staring at him "after all the time you spent with me dear girl you should know what Stiles is really up to," he didn't elaborate when he heard Jackson coming closer and decided to leave her to her own thoughts.

"Come little bird lets watch a movie," he took Jackson's hand and was met with a knowing look from the teen, he wouldn't stop him though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cora was struck by Deucalion's words, she'd been too wrapped up in getting her family back and the possibility of it being ripped away again that she hadn't looked past the surface of Stiles' motives.

Her attention was caught on her brother, so different than she remembered and more broken than he was after Paige, stoic and sour and not at all like the brother she loved and remembered.

Of Laura being brought back from the dead and finding out her entire family was at the mercy of someone else all their lives, of finding out Laura was being forced to kill them all.

She trusted Jackson so much after only a short time with him and despite the fact that her family were all a little damaged and different than she remembered them she trusted them no less than she always had, Stiles was someone who didn't trust easily and his acceptance of her was his way of telling her he trusted her with his everything.

Cora had forgotten that in the mess of events that were taking over their lives, of the ever present danger and despair hanging in the air.

Ash and burning flesh still haunted the Hale's, it haunted Stiles just as much and even though only he and Peter held the physical proof they were all scarred by the flame that claimed so many lives.

Derek wouldn't understand, he'd been betrayed so badly that she didn't know if he'd ever grow to trust Stiles, to trust them.

Out of everyone in their pack only Laura could relate to that feeling of utter betrayal Derek felt, Cora didn't know if he'd ever let himself trust again.

If he'd ever trust himself again.

She wanted him to trust her, wanted him to trust his family but knew he might never trust them like he should, the guilt too much for him despite it not being his fault.

Her only hope was that he'd come to trust their Alpha's, or at least one of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek could see the minute Deucalion's words registered to Cora, could see the flicker of renewed hope in his dear sister's eyes and knew he had to do something.

Do something about the guilt hanging off of his shoulders and trust someone.

Trust that his uncle and Stiles could handle everything even if he couldn't quite trust Chris yet, or ever for the blood flowing through the mans veins is poisonous and Derek had barely survived the first time he'd trusted an Argent, werewolf or not.

Stiles hadn't seemed like the type to abandon those he deemed his and he did deem the pack his, he'd claimed his uncle and Derek should have seen it.

As always his inability to see things for what they really were was bringing everything crashing down, Laura had a hand in the events that had lead to where they are now and despite knowing it wasn't really her he doesn't know if he can trust her again.

He ran after the fire, broke his bond to Laura despite her being the only one left alive after.

Spent most of his time running for years after, living in abandoned houses and on the streets, slowly circling back to the burnt out husk of his family home again and again until he lost someone else and was sucked back into Beacon Hills.

He'd bitten the two teens and brought them into his uncle's pack, he was responsible for them as much as his Alpha was and he'd brought them to Stiles willingly, had trusted the teen without really knowing why or when and now he was finally seeing.

No longer blinded with the hurt of losing another bond and seeing clearly for the first time in years, like a fog had lifted from his mind and he thinks he gets it.

The reason Stiles had done what he did had something to do with the foggy feeling he'd finally shaken, he was certain of it and the fact that it had taken Deucalion to shake that fog away left him grateful, despite what the man had done he was grateful and felt he could finally start building the trust he so craved back up with this pack, his pack.

His family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite already warding Peter from magical influence Stiles couldn't yet get him involved, couldn't let the possibility of him jeopardising his plans and letting Scott continue under Deaton's influence.

Laura had already figured everything out, had confronted him and accepted his need to do this alone, Peter would be harder to convince.

Which is why he left the man passed out by the Nemeton as soon as they were returned to their world, he let his fingers ghost over marred flesh before looking at Peter's serene face and left.

When the Hale's had returned to help him with Beacon Hills he hadn't expected his high school crush on Peter to reawaken, hadn't thought he'd come to trust and love the family so much that he'd decided to kill himself instead of live in a world without them, he's glad he did though or else he would never have been given a second chance to get things right.

And the once hollow, gaping wound where severed bonds once slept housed healed and new tendrils, he'd only broken them temporarily when he'd left.

Hadn't wanted to feel the loss of all his bonds again for too long despite needing to cut his ties to help Scott, in the end it was still so very hard to keep everyone he loved alive.

His dad had taken to the supernatural easily, he spends most of his time at the station looking over cold cases and learning about the supernatural with Chris.

Stiles sometimes feels like his dad is pushing him away, their easy closeness long gone with how much everything has changed, with how Stiles has changed. He doesn't blame him, Stiles had already accepted the fact that his father was dead a long time ago and now that he no longer was Stiles was just happy to be in his presence.

Peter and Chris were enough for him and he could feel the potential with the rest of their pack, the trust holding them all together despite their many tragedies.

Wanting to finally get back home, finally move into the almost finished Hale house, Stiles headed straight to Scott's house.

He knew the other boy would be there, hopefully without the rest of the pack he'd gathered or Deaton so Stiles could start to put things right. 

Luck was never really on Stiles' side though and when he arrived it was to Scott and his pack, Stiles couldn't see Deaton so there was a plus to the situation but he didn't like the feeling he was getting about the situation.

"Hey Scotty, mind if we talk in private for a minute?" Stiles waved the boy over as soon as he entered but was only met with a glare "why do you smell like Peter?" he growled, eyes briefly flashing Alpha red "that's what I wanted to talk about man, could you send your little rag-tags scurrying whilst we talk?" Stiles smirked, he'd definitely spent too much time around Peter and couldn't help wondering when he'd learn to communicate with his eyebrows too.

With a look from Scott the rest of his pack left with huffs of annoyance and glares at Stiles, he only smiled back at them.

"Thanks man, appreciate it," Stiles pulled Scott into a brief hug, rune drawn onto the Alpha's neck with a touch, he pulled away and waited but nothing happened.

"What is it Stiles, this better be good," Scott growled, Stiles felt disappointment rush through him at the realisation that Scott wasn't being controlled by magic, Deaton had pulled the teen to his side without needing that and Stiles felt the old betrayal flare up again.

Despite having had years to heal, having gained an anchor when he found Peter, being stabilised with Chris' presence and actually healing from most of what had happened to him so long ago this was something that would never heal.

Scott had not only betrayed his trust, again, but he'd done so willingly and without shame despite their many years being 'brothers'.

"I can't do this anymore, I'm leaving and you can't stop me," Stiles turned and swung the door open, trying his best to hold back the tears building in his eyes "no we had a deal, Stiles I'm your Alpha," Scott snapped and tried to command him, Stiles pushed at the Alpha command slipping its way into his head with magic and carried on towards his pack.

He made it to the preserve when he was knocked over by a hulking half-shifted werewolf.

Peter was pressing into him like that first night in the preserve, nose buried into the skin of his neck and tears running down his face as he pinned Stiles to the floor "you can't leave us again," he whispered, fingers running over the ridges of teeth on Stiles' wrist.

"I don't plan on it," Stiles let his own tears run down his face as Peter sat up and pulled him into his lap, the wet nose of another wolf snuffled Stiles' neck and he instinctively knew it was Chris.

"I love you, both of you," he carded his fingers through Chris' fur and tucked himself under Peter's chin as he cried, slowly drifting off to sleep to the knowledge that Scott couldn't be saved, that he didn't need saving.

There was only one thing they could do now, Scott was a threat and they needed to kill him.

Stiles felt he wouldn't regret it, Scott had chosen his side and Stiles had chosen another.

This was bound to happen eventually.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Void looked into the scribing mirror with a silent grimace, he'd known about Scott before his other self had but hadn't wanted to crush the connection they had.

Even from dimensions or timelines apart Void had a connection to Stiles, one of only two pack bonds belonged to the boy and he wished for no harm to come to him but he should have known better, he needs to remove the blindfold Scott had tied around his eyes and finally see the world for the cruel place it always was and always will be.

He could only hope Stiles wouldn't end up as twisted as he was, it was such a lonely existence to be so.


End file.
